<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>追寻 by ShaklospeareLin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301236">追寻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaklospeareLin/pseuds/ShaklospeareLin'>ShaklospeareLin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(or faith if you will, Anakin needs his master, Angst(well just a little bit), BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Conflict, Fluff, Force Bond(Master-Padawan), Force Revelation, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Jedi Mind Tricks (Star Wars), Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Mind Control/Manipulation, Multi, Obi is a good master, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan can fly an aircraft, Original Planets, Padme is a good friend, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Shmi didn't die, Torture, Worried Anakin, air crush, change of heart, implied slaughter, original race, tags are not in order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaklospeareLin/pseuds/ShaklospeareLin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-追寻末路里最终的古巴特花。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker(briefly), Padmé Amidala/Sabé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lof不知道能不能把文给解封。所以想想就搬过来吧。<br/>角色均有ooc<br/>请多多指教。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>达斯从冥想中醒过来。他的双眼挟着锐利的愤怒，呈现出夹杂着血红色的金。他又一次在梦中梦到了同样的场景。安纳金-天行者再次在梦中出现，黑暗随着他的堕落而茂郁。他知道这一定是来自于原力的预示了。即便是原力的黑暗面也会得到这样的预示，这样的恩宠原来出乎意料的并非是绝地武士专属的。</p><p>但他没有必要将这样对他们有好处的秘密揭露出来，这或许将是他的制胜武器，也一定是让绝地武士们出其不意的武器。这么一想，或许原力本身都在希望着黑暗面的胜利。安纳金-天行者…注定要完结这场大战的人。原力这样耳语。</p><p>达斯将视线投向外面的繁华都市，他的神色阴暗而邪恶。他心中的计划已经逐渐成型。</p><p>在渺渺的璀璨星际中，有两位绝地武士正在尤弥瑞斯星底下肮脏的虫穴里厮杀。尤弥瑞斯星位于星图未知领域，距离同样在境外的佐纳马-斯诺特星只有三千多秒差距，较为繁华的中环科迪亚星系则在七千秒差距外。</p><p>尤弥瑞斯星完全是一个荒芜的星球，是无法跟星球即为活物的斯诺特星相比的。尤弥瑞斯星的天气极为干燥，它仅有微薄的大气层，艰难地抗拒着外层压力。对于绝地来说唯一的好事便是这星球的表层是以可与大理石相媲的钢岩构成的，底下则是密度极大的拉斯提尔石，所以这个星球上没有一点沙土。</p><p>他们此次前来是本来是因为尤达大师感到了一个原力的凝聚点，于是师徒两被遣来调查。谁知道这一路下来什么也没找到，光是遇到了大批大批难缠的艾铎克虫族。两人越打越往深走，此时已经在一个他们都不知道在哪的地方了。</p><p>灰暗的洞穴被两把发着烁烁蓝光的光剑照亮。</p><p>两位绝地武士背靠背站在一起，狭窄的甬道显然只高不过他们多少。他们放缓着呼吸，聚精会神地观察着任何一块阴影，因为它们之中便隐蔽着嗜血的艾铎克族。他们缓慢地移动着视角，两人的身体都紧绷着，是随时准备战斗的姿势。</p><p>这时安纳金，年轻一些的绝地，突然将光剑反手一挥。光剑发出震动的蜂鸣声，一只肥硕的艾铎克首尾异处地死在了绝地脚边。这一场死亡立刻带来了来自虫族铺天盖地的回击。虫鸣声充斥在这个洞穴中，它们窸窣地闻声而来。张牙舞爪前仆后继地攻击陌生的外来者。</p><p>两个绝地屏息一瞬，同时开始回应来自面前身侧的攻击。他们的光剑挥动到每一处都迸溅出腥臭的血液及掉落异处的尸首。而同样的他们身上也不断被泼上血液。两人往甬道一侧边打边退。坚硬锋利的鲜红虫螯在洞穴壁上留下连续深刻的痕迹。</p><p>艾铎克族人的身型看着虽然极大，但实际上是非常灵敏的种族。它们的四对附肢细长有力，腹侧的一对螯足则是最佳的武器。一条狰狞的蜇刺拖在身后，出手时令对手只感棘手而猝不及防。长时间在黑暗中栖息使它们的眼睛退化，触角硬化。质地粗糙的鳞片包裹它们的身体，使他们几乎所向披靡。</p><p>但这样的防御与攻击在两个绝地高超的技巧下显然是毫无作用的。艾铎克族人的尸体在地上排积，两个绝地却基本毫发无伤。</p><p>他们所在的石窟逐渐由大块的石头与单一路线转变成了错综复杂的道路。</p><p>安纳金大声喊，充满着初到二十岁年轻人的活跃，“师父，你知道我们没法永远这样打下去的吧！”他年长些的师父欧比旺还在被自己额前的一缕落发烦恼，他一侧额，同时杀死了面前袭来的虫子，回答道，“我觉得我更宁愿继续打下去而不是被它们在这里分尸吃下去。”</p><p>安纳金忍不住笑。欧比旺继续说道，“而且我记得原居民没有给我们一张地图，所以就忍着吧。”两人越打越深入洞穴，直到两人被逼进了一个宽阔些的地域，艾铎克族才缓缓地退去了。</p><p>“我猜我们是走出了它们的领域？”安纳金收起自己的光剑，转过身看到自己的师父脸上的表情，迟疑地加上一句，“还是遇到了更难缠的东西？”</p><p>欧比旺按灭光剑，两人在黑暗里缓缓呼吸。安纳金伸手往师父那边挥了挥，抓住了师父的宽大衣袍。他扯了扯师父的衣袍，显然是搞不明白发生了什么。欧比旺等待了一会，两人共同听到逐渐近来的脚步声。</p><p>安纳金停下了疑问的动作，即使知道自己什么也看不到，还是下意识地朝那边看了过去。</p><p>一把红色的光剑突兀地显露在黑暗中，发出不断的震鸣。</p><p>安纳金气息突然浮躁起来，他二话不说打开光剑一步就冲了上去。欧比旺喊了一声学徒的名字想要他冷静一些，但学徒显然更想解决面前的敌人。</p><p>敌人却似乎并无心作战，而是在与安纳金交战几下之后便虚晃一招地往里逃去。欧比旺看见安纳金追了上去，只好也一同跟着深入。他心里总有一丝不对劲，但是他并不知道这指向什么。不过两个人一同总好过一个人。自己学徒的实力还不到能一个人打败一个西斯的程度。欧比旺心知肚明，他有些焦急地随着两人跑进了更深的地方。</p><p>西斯缓下速度来，忽然极快地回身一击。</p><p>安纳金猝不及防地回挡。两把光剑相交的地方乍溅起白光。安纳金发现即使是在如此近的距离下，他竟然还是看不到这个西斯的脸。他有些困惑，但是他没有多想，抽身就要再往前一击。</p><p>西斯猛的显露出超过先前作战能力的技巧与速度，从安纳金剑下滑过，即刻便出现在了安纳金身后。安纳金始料不及，意识到自己可能中了西斯的圈套：这个西斯比他想象的要强。他心底里闪过后悔的念头，并且迅速转身后退，手中光剑依旧执着进攻的姿势。他并不着急，他知道自己的师父总会在身后。</p><p>他刚应下西斯霹雳的追击，便看见欧比旺果然追了上来。欧比旺紧接着加入了战斗，安纳金的招式不变，却巧妙地让欧比旺能刚好融入。两人配合默契，不过十几次交击便让西斯落了下乘。</p><p>这时两人正要联合着要击败西斯，西斯却不再恋战，迅速强硬地把安纳金的光剑压在石壁上，一个弯腰躲过欧比旺的横挥，跳出了师徒两的攻击范围。西斯退开几步，手中发出电弧，往师徒两的方向扔去。欧比旺立刻抓起安纳金的衣领往相反的地方撤开，绚丽的闪电将洞穴炸开。石块粉砾从头顶上磅礴大雨般落下，立即掩埋了来时的路，也一同阻拦住了追击西斯的方向。</p><p>安纳金和欧比旺一起摔倒地上去。两人多多少少被蒙头泼了些粗砾石子，脸上颜色都不好看。略加休整，安纳金从塌方废墟角落里捡回自己的光剑。欧比旺叹了一声，“我不知道该表扬你这次没忘记光剑还是该批评你一个人上去迎敌。”安纳金没有说话。</p><p>欧比旺借着光剑的光看见学徒脸上的不甘和气恼，于是说道，“行了安纳金，我们以后还有机会让你和西斯好好调情。”安纳金深呼吸一轮，忍住大逆不道地敲自己师父脑袋的冲动应答着，“是的，师父。”</p><p>师徒两开着光剑借着蓝光往前走，一对影子在洞穴壁上被拉长。黑暗中的时间过得漫长而无意识。</p><p>安纳金忍不住开口，“师父，我觉得我应该打败那个西斯。”欧比旺勾起微笑，“你会的。”“可要是我不能呢？”安纳金追问道，“我应该是天选之子不是吗？”师父侧过头去看了一眼焦心的徒弟，觉得自己的徒弟依旧带着可爱的青涩，“安尼，对自己有些信心。”</p><p>徒弟似乎还想说什么，但欧比旺没让他的小徒弟说出口，安纳金都能听出来自己师父声音里的笑意，“比起当年那个还会哭鼻子的奶孩子，你已经成长起来了。”</p><p>安纳金感到脸上发热，立刻回嘴道，“师父，我可不知道你什么时候已经到了感伤春秋的年华了。”欧比旺脸上的笑容在脸上绽开，“当你终于学会回嘴的时候。”徒弟偏过头去哼了声，“我刚认识你的时候你也还会跟奎刚顶嘴。”意识到自己说错了话，急忙补道，“师父…呃…”</p><p>欧比旺等了一会，沉默到徒弟有些慌张地拉住师父的袍袖了才眨着狡黠的眼摇头，“嗯哼，而我认识你的时候你还是个会抱着被子哭鼻子的小不点。”安纳金发现被诈，一时不知道要谴责师父还是反驳师父，支支吾吾一会，再也不想跟师父讲话了。</p><p>欧比旺闷笑了一会，被徒弟谴责的目光制止。他们走了不知道多久，路上并没有虫族或是西斯的痕迹，连些窸窣的声音都没有。安纳金着实觉得无趣，四周打量着像肺泡一样的穴道，一边挥动光剑照亮阴暗的角落。欧比旺没有阻止他，心知道自己家小徒弟无聊得要长草了。</p><p>安纳金忽然在身后瞥见了一抹红色，他叫了一声师父，然后几步窜上前去一光剑砍向逐渐成型的黑影。对方面临袭击一动不动，洞穴里也安静得吓人，连师父的脚步声也不见了。</p><p>安纳金尚未回神，西斯的身影就被砍灭。学徒困惑于杀死西斯的轻易度，回过头来时却发现欧比旺的身影已经消失了。“师父？”安纳金轻轻地喊了一声，“欧比旺？”洞穴里的回声在回答他不安的问题。安纳金手执光剑，眼前的一切却都逐渐朦胧起来，像是洞穴里忽然起了雾，“师父？”他心里有些慌张。安纳金不是第一次在任务中与师父分开，但是每次都让他心神不宁。这是不对的。他心里清楚，但他无法控制。忽然他又听见了脚步声。安纳金没有出声，等着对方动作。</p><p>“安尼。”清越的声音叫了一声。</p><p>安纳金心里知道这声音是谁的，但是他不知道为什么这声音的主人会出现在这里。雾气里显现出一只手，然后是纤细的手臂，最后帕德梅从雾里走出来，穿着她当年初见安纳金时的粗布衣服。“帕德梅…”安纳金愣愣地看着突兀出现在这里的人。</p><p>她轻轻握住安纳金的手，唇边绽开甜蜜的微笑，她低声说，“我深深地，无可救药地爱着你。”安纳金觉得自己的脸涨红起来，他要结巴了。他从未预想过对方说这样的话的场景。他从不预想这样逾越的景象，无论如何，他依旧忠于信条。但帕德梅没有给他回应的时间。轻轻握着他手的人消散作烟雾。安纳金迷茫地看着雾气，一霎那间他便忘却了方才看到的人。他骤然听见背后传来哀叫声。</p><p>学徒迅速地转过身，他猛的就沉浸在了眼前灼目的一幕。</p><p>他的母亲被绑在了木架子上，因每一个流血的伤痕哀叫。眼前的景象灼烧着年轻天行者的眼睛，一路燃烧进他的胸膛，点燃熊熊的怒火。他一时间无法控制自己的澎湃的情绪，“母亲！”他跑上前抱住施密，“不不不，母亲，不要。是我。”他前言不搭后语地说着话，见证着自己母亲去世的一刻。他的心里出现细微的裂缝，黑暗面亲吻着这裂缝，要因此高歌。年轻的绝地悲痛欲绝，他的胸膛起伏，复仇的意愿随着每一次胸膛的起伏而强烈。</p><p>欧比旺闷哼着从昏迷中醒来。他感觉自己的脑子就像是被人狠狠击打过，但这也不是不可能的。他最后就记得看见那个艾铎克虫挥着它长长的蜇刺往安纳金的方向抛过去，安纳金那个小傻徒弟还往蛰刺那里跑。安纳金！欧比旺艰难地睁开眼，看见艾铎克虫狰狞的口器就凑到了昏倒在地上的安纳金的脖子边。</p><p>这一幕如同一记惊天响雷，震醒了欧比旺。他迅速地从地上跳起来，拔出光剑往硕大的虫子砍过去。虫子用壳钳一挡，往后踉跄了几步。欧比旺乘胜追击，逮着一个空子横切开虫子的脑子。滚烫的腥臭液体溅了他一身。他同时听见一个清脆的粉碎声。突如其来的粉尘扑了他满脸。虫子硕大的身体倒下去。洞穴里陷入了诡异的安静。</p><p>欧比旺喘着气听见安纳金低声念念着帕德梅和母亲，心里微叹。他收起了光剑，用袖子抹了一把脸。喉间泛起一阵痒，欧比旺不由自主地咳了几声。</p><p>这时绝地感应到这洞穴的虫族暴动起来，它们愤怒地发出尖锐的虫鸣，高低不一的声音碰撞在穴壁上翻滚起层层回音，浪潮般轰隆作响。欧比旺倒抽一口气，看来他是把什么重要人物给杀了。这可不好了。</p><p>他将自己仍在昏迷中的徒弟扛在肩上，捡起徒弟的光剑别到身侧。欧比旺发现眼前穴道实际上并不复杂，恐怕之前他们所看到不过是幻象，被人耍了一道。那西斯估计也不是真实的存在。欧比旺屏息，右手握剑从洞穴里冲出去，与一众汹涌暴怒的艾铎克族迎头碰上。他边打边跑，试图减少战斗量地逃出这个鬼地方。</p><p>自己家小徒弟还没醒过来，两人安危全得靠自己来扛了，浪费体力并不是一个明智的选择。欧比旺与虫族厮杀一阵，发觉冲着自己撞的虫族越来越少。于是他加快逃离的速度，希望尽快突出虫巢。</p><p>待安纳金醒转，欧比旺已经扛着徒弟走出了那阴暗的是非之地。师父的身上溅了不少了虫血，也有不少的撕破口子。安纳金拍了拍师父的腰示意自己醒了。欧比旺愣了一下才缓缓把徒弟放下。</p><p>徒弟看着师父狼狈的样子张了张口，“对不起，师父。”欧比旺低头打量一下自己，无奈地说，“这次终于算我救你一次了吧。”徒弟勉强地扯起个笑，被师父拍了下头，“下次就轮到你了。”安纳金郑重地点头。“拿好光剑，我的徒弟。”欧比旺将光剑递给他，忽然咳嗽两下。</p><p>安纳金小心翼翼而探究地看着师父，似乎想要用眼睛检测出来师父哪里受伤哪里不适。欧比旺摆手说没事，但显然安纳金的目光一直追逐着师父直到他们回到了飞行器上。</p><p>他们返航的路上没有遇到危险，但两人间也陷入安静。剩一半路途的时候欧比旺忽然开口，“你看起来很不安。”话是疑问的话，意思却是含着肯定的意思，“我以为我已经把不安都挨过了。”安纳金垂下眼睑，没有了平日里轻巧回嘴的模样，他的声音轻轻的，“我没有，师父。”</p><p>两人同时沉默了一会，安纳金接着说道，“我梦见了帕德梅，还有母亲。”欧比旺看着年轻的学徒纠结的神色，等待他继续说下去。“我梦到母亲死在了我的怀里。”徒弟的嗓音有些沙哑，他转头看他的师父，如同小动物迫切地寻求着一湾安全港。欧比旺伸出手去以指节温柔地摩挲两下学徒的侧脸，一如他刚收下九岁的徒弟那阵安抚夜里安抚辗转难眠的孩子时做的。他说，“别担心，只是一个梦罢了。”</p><p>两个绝地回到了科洛桑，各自洗漱整理之后在绝地委员会那叙述任务。两人不约而同地没有提起安纳金的幻觉。</p><p>梅斯-温杜大师倒是在眼里有些笑意，像是觉得这两人的经历有些滑稽。随后尤达大师点着头，“昨天被袭击，阿米达拉议员。降落联盟议会，飞行器那时爆炸。”安纳金猛的抬头，“议员她受伤了？”</p><p>欧比旺隐晦地注视自己焦急的徒弟，站前一步分散绝地大师们的注意，“议员是否安好？”尤达大师若有所思地看了一会面前的师徒。梅斯顺着话说道，“不，她损失了她的替身以及一些护卫，但幸好的是本人并没有在那架飞行器上。”安纳金舒了一口气。“委员会共同决定让你…年轻的天行者，去执行保护阿米达拉议员的任务。”</p><p>徒弟的眼睛灼灼发亮，“是，梅斯大师，我的荣幸。”尤达大师随而看向欧比旺，“塞卢星见证，肯诺比大师，我们希望，和平条约，雅图族与尤缇弗族。”欧比旺应下来，与跃跃欲试的徒弟一同鞠礼，退出了委员会厅。</p><p>尤达大师目送师徒两人走出大门，他看向梅斯，“诡计，肯诺比大师面临。”梅斯凝重地问道，“是否应该让他与人同行？”尤达大师摇头，“历练，他可以。”</p><p>欧比旺停住脚步，抬头看向自己年轻气盛的徒弟，眼中蕴有担忧，“安纳金，这是你第一次单独任务，谨记绝地武士的条令。勿顺激情；勿纵情欲。”安纳金显然听出来了师父话里的意思，他不快地应声道，“是的，师父。”</p><p>但等到安纳金的目光与帕德梅惊奇的眼神交汇，脚下踩着议会的土地，闻着甜美的花香时，什么信条都被忘在了脑后。安纳金局促地向前一步站在了纳布星前任女王现任代表议员帕德梅面前。</p><p>她看上去一点也没变，即便上次与她见面已经有十一个标准年了。他一直留心着纳布星的消息，知道对方已经退位女王成为了一个议员。他一向不喜欢那些说话里埋陷阱，一句话里能藏十个坑的议员，但他听说对方没有辜负他的记忆，与众不同地成为了一个直言敢谏的议员，同样也是一个美丽的，勇敢的，爱民如子的女性。</p><p>安纳金这时突然发现自己竟然比她还要高上一个头。曾经的天使站在他面前也要抬起头来说话了。他绽开一个小小的微笑，手足无措地说道，“帕德梅…呃，阿米达拉议员。”帕德梅回应了一个大方而惊喜的笑容，“安尼！你都已经长这么大了！”对方记得自己这事着实使他欢喜。既欢喜又无措。</p><p>他脑子里一句完美的话都没拼出来，只好顺着她上句话说，“你却还像我上次见你一样美丽。”帕德梅的嘴角僵硬了一下，她的笑容落了落，下意识侧脸去看她的侍女，却发现萨贝并没有回视她。议员克制地回过神来，对安纳金说，“来吧，我们正在收拾东西。一会就可以出发。”安纳金有些失落地点头，随着帕德梅上楼去了。</p><p>“师父这时突然不见，我一转身才知道他掉进了深洞里去。当我也跳下去的时候，我就看到成群挥舞着钳子，等待着我们的耿达科族。”帕德梅虽然在收拾随行物品，但不住地跟着安纳金的描述想象出当时的情景，她语气惊叹地说，“那一定很吓人。”</p><p>安纳金含着笑摇头，年轻的学徒因对方的回应而骄傲，“吓人？一点也不。我和师父最后一起杀出了重围，当然，是我救了师父。”他的声音越来越低，一边凑近貌美的议员，待到他可以堪堪搂住帕德梅的距离时他用气音说，“可是当我听到你的飞船爆炸的时候，我觉得很吓人。”他的手指轻柔地触碰到帕德梅的手腕。</p><p>帕德梅抬头看着专注凝视着自己的年轻学徒，退开了他的范围。她盯着安纳金的眼睛缓慢地说道，语气疏离，“不要用这种眼神看着我。”安纳金深吸一口气，不由觉得不快，“为什么？”帕德梅冷淡地说，“它让我觉得不舒服。”</p><p>安纳金沉默地抿了抿嘴，随后眨着眼睛将头转开，僵硬地转移话题，要掩盖自己的哑口无言，“我救师父很多次了。”他因着帕德梅的拒绝心里窝起火来。他想起来师父临行前对他说的那番话，越想越觉得生气，他的师父竟然也与别人站在一起反对他的想法，“我并不是说他不是个好绝地武士，恰恰相反，他是个极其恪守原则的人。他从不让我发挥我该有的能力，也不理解我。他只是在嫉妒我！”</p><p>他的眉眼间拧着一股气恼，“他自己受伤了也不明说，逞强自己师父的壳子，但我其实已经准备好了，我可以接受绝地考验了。”帕德梅将最后一样东西放进箱子里，她打断安纳金，“安尼。”安纳金抬眼去看帕德梅，瘪了气接过帕德梅的箱子，收起脸上的恼意，“对不起，我尊贵的小姐(<em>My Lady</em>)。”</p><p>他们一起走出去，安纳金说道，“因为我们担心正式的飞行器会被有心人预料到，所以要搭乘难民巴士回纳布。”帕德梅将自己的发髻用头巾掩着，告别了萨贝，嘱咐她要换一条安全的航线回纳布，不可再装扮成自己的模样。吩咐完后她才与安纳金一同上了巴士。</p><p>巴士其实是一艘巨型飞行器，所有乘客都或坐或卧在地上。是尤为鱼龙混杂的一块地方。两人寻了一会找到了一小方空地。帕德梅坐下后打量了一会显然还在被方才脱口而出的话所困扰的学徒，循循问道，“你真的觉得肯诺比大师是那样的人？”安纳金呐呐无言，羞愧地摇头，“师父对我很好，他教导了我许多。”</p><p>像帕德梅这样年纪稍长且言语温和的女性从来不在安纳金的生活中长留，上一个这样的女性还是他的母亲。自从九岁那年安纳金遇见帕德梅，他就长久地记住了这个像天使一样的姑娘。他心里总会因帕德梅的温柔充满暖意，而这在他艰难困险的绝地生活里也总是一盏归家的灯。安纳金低声说，“你却是我梦中的天使…我亲爱的夫人。”</p><p>帕德梅脸上流露出几分无奈，她伸出手握住安纳金的手，她的双眼是温柔的，但是并非是对爱人的温柔，“我很高兴我还是你的天使，”她说，“我也永远会把你当作弟弟来看待。”</p><p>学徒不甘地回握住帕德梅的手，“可是我这么多年来日夜都在想你。”“不，安纳金，我对你不过是新生活开始的象征。”帕德梅看着安纳金，像是能透过年轻人的外表触碰到他内心深处的秘密，“你心里也知道这一点不是吗？”安纳金用了些力推开了帕德梅的手，“就算你不接受，你也不能这样否认我对你的感情。”青年面色铁青，咬了咬牙关，低下头去不愿意再看帕德梅。</p><p>帕德梅越加无奈，只好岔开话题，“你们绝地不是不能爱人吗？”他沉默了一会，似乎在纠结究竟应不应该回这句话，半晌才别扭地说道，“不能有依恋，不能有爱人。”然后他抬起头，灼灼目光定在帕德梅身上。一瞬间帕德梅也有些不确定这青年人是否真的爱着她了。</p><p>安纳金顿了一顿，别扭的神色逐渐消融在温柔之中。他的眉目柔和下来，目光也不再灼热，融化成为平静流淌的泉水，“怜悯，绝地武士信条的中心，绝地武士行事的中心。我认为是对众人无私宽容的博爱。所以也可以说，我们是被鼓励着去爱的。”帕德梅心里因这话引起共鸣，无意识地缓和出一个微笑，“你真的长大了。”安纳金的目光却没有定在帕德梅身上，他有些走神。想起来自己第一次被欧比旺教导要懂得怜悯的时候。</p><p>他也笑了笑，说道，“是师父教的。”在他摆脱了那一阵的不快之后，安纳金只觉得自己讲的话着实过分，他的师父并不嫉妒他，他甚至不知道他的师父到底除去责任以外对他有什么感情。</p><p>他当年怀着一腔热血和思乡之情被收到了欧比旺门下。他本以为奎刚-金会成为他的师父，但最后奎刚大师却被西斯杀害，留下两个他拣回窝的凄凉小生物。两个凄凉生物，安纳金与欧比旺之间本身十分疏离，只不过是因为奎刚才联系作一起的。欧比旺才失去了师父，一夜间担起了大师的名称和另一个负担。</p><p>安纳金总会在莫名其妙的时刻记起来那一段日子的师父在闲暇时刻是如何敛着神色珍重擦拭那块奎刚金大师赠予的河石的。还有那一日师父遮遮掩掩落下的泪水。他们一开始不是关系最好的师徒，也不是最默契的。不过是两块边角料凑合着过。</p><p>当时与师父一同出的第一个任务本该很简单，在一个陌生的热带星球与人商谈合作。不过就是他们用资源换来保护。师父虽然年轻，但是实不相瞒是个卓越的谈判官。却不料半路出了岔子，武装机械和武装当地人在另一头分成两派互相攻击得热火朝天。</p><p>师父才当上师父，处处都要注意着年幼的徒弟。安纳金在战斗间隙中不止一次看到师父手忙脚乱地格挡从右边来的攻击，他甚至不用去猜就知道师父的右边常常站着谁。后来他们得知这两伙人都不过是前代西斯的自愿奴仆。一个年轻人在房屋墙上涂写反对绝地杀死绝地的标语。</p><p>他特意看向了师父。欧比旺的胡子还未蓄起来，看起来就是一个疲惫不堪的年轻人。师父的眼里含着锋利的愤怒，同样也有悲哀。他的下颚收紧，应该是咬紧了牙关。安纳金以为师父要杀死那个人时欧比旺只是无视了他。待安纳金问起，师父沉默了一会，他轻轻拍了拍安纳金的头顶，僵硬地说道，“年轻的徒弟，我希望你学会怜悯。”</p><p>安纳金到现在也没有明白他的师父究竟是怀着怎样的心情说出那一番话的。帕德梅听完后也同样沉默了一阵，“你的师父是格外出色的绝地。”“是格外无情的人。”学徒不由自主地说道，“我始终觉得他不过是在承托着奎刚-金大师的遗愿，他根本就不在乎我，他自己教给我的爱却从不在自己身上出现。”</p><p>帕德梅笑了笑，“我看肯诺比大师最在意的人就是你了。”“是奎刚-金大师。”安纳金固执地纠正道，“我只不过是他的责任。”议员长叹了一口气。她的眼神落在自己不安交握的手上，犹豫地说道，“好吧，安尼。无论怎样，我需要告诉你，我已经有心爱的人了。”</p><p>安纳金突然就从恍惚的回忆里炸醒过来，“什么？是谁？”</p><p>两人互相对视，安纳金要是诚实地面对自己，在这时他就会意识到对面的帕德梅的确只把自己当作要好的弟弟。“我希望你替我保守这个秘密…”帕德梅抿起一个紧张而甜蜜的微笑，轻轻地说道，“是萨贝。”</p><p>“但是她是…是女性…”安纳金又要结巴了。对面的帕德梅显然知道自己这一番话给年轻人造成了什么毁天灭地的影响，但她心里暗暗还有些好笑，“是的。我还没有告诉她，不过我已经心仪她很久了。”帕德梅的眉眼里带着柔情，显然与先前看待安纳金的温柔大相径庭。</p><p>那样的温柔是安纳金甚至不曾在镜子里见到过的，是浪潮赶向月亮时怀着的万千激情，但又沉静在天幕之下的克制。帕德梅有些出神，拇指摩挲着食指指节。</p><p>安纳金怔怔地盯着帕德梅一会，着实不甘，“我不会放弃的。”但帕德梅摇头，“安尼，我不会以那种角度来看你。这样的假设就是在污蔑你我的友谊。坦白来说我觉得你应该除了任务以外认识更多的人，你就会发现你对我的爱只不过是因为友谊滋生出来的错觉。”“不，不！”安纳金皱起眉头，连连否认，“我对你的感情不是友谊，我懂得友谊！”</p><p>帕德梅显然想要反驳这一点，但年轻绝地脸上坚决的表情使她打消了念头，她放轻声音，如同以此来放慢拉起安纳金稳固他世界的船锚的速度，“好吧，安纳金。”年轻的学徒知道这句话不过是在安抚他的情绪，他咬了下唇，将眼神偏开，不解写满了他的脸。“可是我的心永远属于萨贝。”帕德梅语气坚定地加上这一句，“而我希望你尊重这一点。”</p><p>安纳金没有说话，他们在剩余的旅途上都没有怎么说话。安纳金守责地保护着议员，却也不肯再开口来与议员争议什么。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肯诺比大师这时正前往塞卢星。</p><p>塞卢星的位置偏远而微妙，它处在科迪亚星系的边缘，却不属于科迪亚星系。所以用超光速到达了科迪亚星系边缘后的一段路必须得飞行员手动操作飞行。欧比旺的飞行技术一如既往的好，但他如今已经很难在飞行上寻找到他年轻的时候，像安纳金那样年轻的时候，对这种刺激爽快而自由的驾驭的喜爱了。</p><p>他不由自主回想起往日驾驶着同样飞行器的自己的无能，那些自己永远无法拯救的，失之交臂的朋友。而这些回忆突然使他不可自抑地恐惧再次握住飞行档的感觉，那皮革的触感，或是眼前炸开的超光速流光。</p><p>是他曾经的错误留下的印记。</p><p>他不可自抑地咳嗽起来。这很不正常，自从他成为了绝地大师之后他就很少再沉浸于负面情绪了。欧比旺的手虚捂在胸口上，他可以隐约感到有什么东西在他的心脏里。喉底酝酿着层层叠叠的痒，让人想象到参差凹凸的墙壁。细小的颗粒在光洁面上凸起，引诱起疼痒。</p><p>他不住地咳嗽，直到两片细小雪白的花瓣连着落在了他的袖子上。欧比旺拣起其中一瓣来打量，确定这就是一片普普通通的花瓣。虽然他并不清楚这到底是种什么花，他也不明白他是怎么了，但是这事说到底并没有让他感到什么难忍疼痛。欧比旺不再思索这事，想着到时候再来解决。</p><p>因为眼前的事宜显然比任何事情都要紧急。R4在机舱外座快速地闪着光。欧比旺觉得自己的运气真的不能再好。一艘中型飞行器追在他的飞行器后面连续不断地发射激光弹药。</p><p>欧比旺叹气，“好吧，好吧，R4，让我们来看看这到底是谁。”他笑了笑，“美好旧时日，你和我两个一起打星盗，完美一天。”他操纵着飞行器一个翻转接着迅速下坠，往回兜了一个圈绕到了中型飞行器后上方，“喔，简单。看来是个新手飞行员？”</p><p>话音刚落，机舱突然震动一下，欧比旺往后看了眼，“啊有两个，怪不得。”R4不停地闪着灯。“别急，R4，我们已经掌控了其中一个。”欧比旺一边翻滚躲闪着袭来的流弹，一边试着击中前方试图与后方飞行器汇合的敌人。他追对方追得很紧，几乎要咬着它的尾巴。</p><p>他自己的飞行器没有那么多花里胡哨的攻击方式，没有追踪弹也没有大范围杀伤力武器。只能用最基本的攻击，尝试以此击爆对方的后翼，或是随便一个引擎。前一刻的新手飞行员在这一刻却拥有了一个正常飞行员的操作。对方要么是被追急了，要么就是换了个人。</p><p>但不热爱飞行的飞行员肯诺比大师显然并非仅仅是一个正常的飞行员。他不守规矩的过去教会了他许多方便的技巧，特别是在双重追击的情况下。欧比旺咧开嘴笑了下，这一刻他感觉自己要么是年轻了二三十岁，要么是被安纳金影响了。要是安纳金在这恐怕就不用自己来了。</p><p>这是欧比旺第二次在战场上想念自己的搭档，上一次还是被迫失去的。这一次来的莫名其妙，让他又想咳嗽起来。大师压下操纵杆，同时将机身贴近前方的飞行器，两个钢铁怪物擦着身子亲密地滑过。后面的流弹显然不长眼睛，一股脑亲吻上触碰到的东西。他一路贴着对方的飞行器，随着对方翻滚的操作同步翻滚，直到飞过那驾驶舱的位置才猛地扎下去，俨然不要脸地把对方的飞行器当作了坚实的盾牌。</p><p>中型飞行器在引擎炸开的同时发射出一枚追踪弹。欧比旺都要因此觉得骄傲了。他顺势拉升，沿着对方飞行器的底盘迅速飞向另一艘飞行器，直直地朝着对方冲了过去。那架飞行器不断朝着这边发射弹药，两艘飞行器相对峙地飞向对方，如同气势汹汹的两匹战马。欧比旺跟着那艘飞行器一块决定往下俯冲，翻滚纠缠在一起。逐渐地欧比旺的飞行器掠过敌人的机舱，接近他们的驾驶舱。</p><p>这时欧比旺迅速一翻，跃过了对方飞行器的脊背。追踪弹不由分说地撞击在敌人的飞行器上，绽放出绚丽的火焰。欧比旺大笑一声，紧接着便是几声猛咳。他无心再观赏自己借人手放的烟花，直接顺势加速，开着自己机翼冒着火花的飞行器朝塞卢星的方向驶去。</p><p>塞卢星在远处看是一团绿荫与冷银的凝合体，两方极其和谐地融作一起。它虽然只是一个半发展期间的临近外围星球，但显然有着一定的实力来建起钢铁巨城。与相邻的布图星有着相似的构造，但因为其新兴的矿产资源及制度分明的市场条款而逃离了布图星一般的命运。</p><p>而前几年因为利益纠纷，塞卢星上两大种族，雅图族与尤缇弗族大打出手，历经几年战火后如今才堪堪停手。正是因为同样的利益纠纷以及对对方的不信任，塞卢星众人才期望绝地武士将在场见证。</p><p>机翼在停下的时候已经报废成一块烂铁。欧比旺从机上下来，盯着不成形的机翼一会才不得不承认自己出乎意料的鲁莽。他无奈地笑了声，摩挲了几下自己蓄起的胡子，违心地评价道，“一次完美的降落。”</p><p>一个接待机器人上前来介绍自己，带领他走进一个喧哗吵闹会议厅。会议厅是个四四方方的房间，两边有着圆弧型的阶梯式座位一路连延乍止于大厅门口。两条圆弧相壤处是两座一样高的高椅，是属于两族首领的位置。一张木雕长桌安放在圆弧包围起来的空地中央。欧比旺的座位就在靠在门口的这边。长桌对面摆放着两张同样的长椅。桌上放着淡黄色的两份合约草纸。</p><p>雅图族首领杜坦与尤缇弗族族长伦塔特坐在高位上，两人的脸色都不好看。两边的众人不顾礼仪地在朝着对面吵闹。但幸好还没有人大打出手。欧比旺打量了一圈，两面的声音逐渐落下来。</p><p>杜坦敲了两下椅臂，他生得五大三粗，雅图族的特征在他身上极其鲜明地表现了出来。他暗红色的双眼在脸上极其显眼，如同卷着幽暗漩涡的血暴风云。高大的深紫色身躯上画满了黑色的图腾。他的双腿是两对狰狞的附肢步足，如今委屈地收在座位上。尤缇弗族则更像人类一些，他们的四肢细长，指节成刺，双眼细长黝黑，头上长着两条附着细小鳞片的触角。</p><p>雅图族长洪亮的声音率先响起，“绝地大师，欢迎。”伦塔特则将手按在胸口朝欧比旺行礼，“欢迎。”欧比旺矜持地向他们点了点头，示意他们继续。</p><p>杜坦再次第一个开口，他的语气不甚友好，“要是你们这些卑鄙的尤缇弗族人不把阿尔迪斯还回来，我们就继续开战吧！”两侧圆弧上的人窃窃私语。伦塔特冷哼一声，用他古怪的腔调回敬着，“等你们把我的西亚斯还回来可能还有商量。尤缇弗族人从来不害怕威胁，尤其是从你们这个胆小的族群来的。”</p><p>这一番言论更点着了两方的火气，方才刚刚落下的一轮喧哗又被掀起。肯诺比若有所思地摩挲着自己的胡子，他一边打量两方人的表情和动作，一边拉开椅子舒适地坐了下来，心里知道这么闲暇的时光过一会肯定难找了。他嘟囔道，“要是有别的绝地在，这就是一个绝好的时机说那句话…”欧比旺晃了晃头，“我对这事有着不好的预感。”</p><p>不出欧比旺所料，正当雅图族与尤缇弗族双方正剑拔弩张时，口头的战争正要激化成激进式谈判（是安纳金发明的绝妙称呼）的期间，大门猛的从欧比旺身后被撞开，激光枪即刻开始排射厅内，大厅里霎那间便混乱不堪。</p><p>一切都开始纷飞破碎，尖叫声和骚乱声交集在一块，欧比旺在狂扫之中大喊让他们找掩体，无暇去顾及他们是否真的都找到了掩体。绝地可真是没料到这大量的激光扫射，看来是完全没法进行友好谈判了。他叹了一口气，躲到椅子后面，一边感谢这星球上的人有那么多闲矿料来做椅子。</p><p>欧比旺飞快地侧头看了一眼厅口，果然站着一排新出现族群的战士，他一眼就认出了那个种族。实话说，要是有一个种族有着绿色的皮肤，两双吊在头顶的黑黝黝眼睛，一对巨大细长的耳朵，还在脸上涂大块红色的纹身，谁都会记住它们的名字的。加奇尔族，要是有人去翻绝地大图书馆的资料就会在下面看到关于它们的描述：喜好和平，默默无名的种族。欧比旺想想就觉得自己简直要为这个高超的冷笑话鼓掌。</p><p>好吧，默默无名的加奇尔族如今竟然做了这么一件狡诈肮脏的事情，肯定有人要吓掉眼睛了。这肯定会在它们的绝地履历上留下深深的一笔的。不过欺骗了绝地资料库的种族，想想在绝地历史上也不会是第一个了。</p><p>欧比旺瞎想一会，算准加奇尔族士兵停顿下来寻找移动目标的时间，迅速地从掩体里冲出来，激发光剑格挡反弹铺天盖地袭来的激光弹，左手操控原力掀翻左侧的敌人，借着奔跑的冲力侧倒，在滑过右侧敌人时抬手一挥光剑砍切脚踝。随后以光剑堪作刹车急急停下，一翻身站起来，几步走到哀叫的敌人身边抓着他的盔甲提起一点，“你的首领是谁，在哪里？”那人只顾着哀嚎，语序混乱地吐出来几个词，加奇尔族。</p><p>欧比旺侧着昂了下头晃开不断挡着自己视线的额发，他重申，“我知道是加奇尔族，我问的是你们谁是首领。”但显然年轻的战士无法再给他什么答案，欧比旺听见后面跟了一句万岁，才意识到这原来是个意志坚定的。他无可奈何地扯了扯嘴角。</p><p>“一定是拉斯-亚达！”杜坦大喊，“竟然是他绑架了我们的人。卑鄙小人！”伦塔特抬起下巴，轻蔑地说道，“那也是你们领土上的卑鄙小人。”欧比旺听见厅外也响起不断的交战枪击声，他回道，“你们知道这个拉斯-亚达会在哪里吗？或者他绑架的人会在哪里？”杜坦连忙说道，“是在雅图族城市边的沙漠城镇里，和我们一点关系都没有。”</p><p>欧比旺点头，“我会救回你们的人，请你们将这里收复好。”话毕他从厅里迈出去，一路解决些主动朝他射击的小兵，终于找到一架悬浮飞行器。他启动飞行器朝雅图族方向驶过去。果然在雅图的中心城市边缘看到了一片陷在丛林中的沙漠城镇。</p><p>他压下操纵杆顺利降落在加奇尔族区域，跳出机舱，却意外看见一个雅图族人提着激光枪惶惶从加奇尔族地域跑出来。他立刻拉了一把那个雅图人，和他一起隐匿到飞行器边，“你是阿尔迪斯？”雅图人连忙点头，“绝地大师！感谢你的救命之恩！”</p><p>“你有看到尤缇弗族的一位西亚斯吗？”“西亚斯？”阿尔迪斯大惊失色，“她竟然也被抓了吗？”雅图人紧皱着眉，“这怎么可能呢！”欧比旺探头去勘查一眼追兵，发现只是有一些骚乱，并未出现什么扫射的情况。“什么怎么可能？”阿尔迪斯极快地说道，“你不明白，绝地大师！西亚斯是尤缇弗族的公主啊！”“那不是更容易被绑架？”欧比旺侧着身望了一眼阿尔迪斯。对方显然察觉到什么很不对劲的地方，他焦急地连连摆手，“西亚斯的作用就是来牺牲的，在这个星球上没有人会去救她，自然也没有人去绑架她！”</p><p>但是一个不知情的绝地武士会。欧比旺突然想到，“噢，大事不好。”他深吸一口气，捂了捂半边脸，“阿尔迪斯，现在，赶快告诉我你们雅图族一般抓到重要战俘时会把人关在哪里。”</p><p>两人一起降落在雅图族的领土上，阿尔迪斯显然在雅图族里有着极高的身份，一路上没有人阻拦他们，也没有一扇门是他们进不了的。阿尔迪斯飞快地下达命令让几人前往会议厅所在的和平领域拯救他们的首领，然后奔跑着带领欧比旺七拐八弯走下了一条阴暗的地道，进了一个潮湿阴冷的地窖。</p><p>两人一个一个打开门上的小窗检查里面的人，终于找到了被锁在最后一间的西亚斯。</p><p>阿尔迪斯倒吸一口气，慌张地闯进门里，欧比旺把锁链几下砍断。阿尔迪斯抱起来昏迷的女孩，不停试探着公主的脉搏和体温，他看着都出满头冷汗了。雅图人低声呼唤着公主的名字，轻轻地摇晃着西亚斯，一边感谢他的神。</p><p>欧比旺意识到了什么，今天他恍然大悟的次数也够多了，“阿尔迪斯，那么公主就交付给你照顾了。”绝地武士沉默了一会，又说道，“但是西亚斯公主今天已经死了，是我见证的。”雅图人猛地抬头盯着绝地，激动得要语无伦次，“感谢您，感谢您！”</p><p>绝地还有比见证有情人终成眷属更重要的事情。他顺着来的路回到了会议厅，但很明显三方混战并非那么好平息，特别是在其中两方都知道自己有一场硬仗要打的情况下。原本应当能迅速解决的敌人出乎意料的强大显然拉长了混战的时长。欧比旺一人代表绝地，在混战的时候着实占不上什么好处，特别是在有准备的两方都会不由分说地攻击自己的时候。</p><p>绝地大师行云流水地使着光剑，一手操纵原力大量扫晕敌人。但即便如此，绝地大师身上的衣袍依旧是受了不少无妄之灾。唯一的庆幸之处就是他的外袍并未着火。他一边解决敌人，一边莫名其妙地想起安纳金在他身边并肩作战的情形。这是第三次了。</p><p>欧比旺皱起眉头，情绪在他的胸腔内不理智地酝酿，如同他上次在绝地委员会前没有提起安纳金的幻觉时一般。不理智地回避，不理智地分神。</p><p>一剑斩杀最后一个挡在他与伦塔特之间的士兵。他空余的左手将右侧额发向上斜抹一把，欧比旺挑了一个笑容，轻佻着嗓音说道，“你好啊。(Hello there.)”伦塔特惊惶地盯着一步一步迈向自己的绝地武士，“我就知道，我就知道你们绝地武士会误事！”</p><p>欧比旺小弧度地耸肩，“噢，不要这样说，我们不是在共度良辰吗。”他甩了个剑花，故作可惜地说道，“我可是在享受这段时间。”伦塔特缓了一阵，“你的确很强大。”他看着欧比旺向自己走来，“你是怎么知道我的计划的？”欧比旺一言不发地笑了笑。伦塔特愣了愣，脸上的思索神情逐渐被怒色所取代，“那群该死的背信弃义的星盗！”欧比旺扬眉，并没有出声否认对方什么。</p><p>伦塔特急促地呼吸几下，手摸到腰侧去，在欧比旺走到离自己不过一个光剑的距离的时候突然拔出镭射枪发起攻击。欧比旺反应迅速地挡下攻击，一连几步冲向连连倒退想要借着欧比旺格挡的机会逃跑的伦塔特。绝地大师熟练地扭住伦塔特的衣领狠狠一下肘击把他打晕。</p><p>欧比旺这才舒了口气，把晕过去的瘦高尤缇弗族族长捆作一团，然后提着伦塔特就往外走，在空地上遇见了击败了拉斯-亚达乘胜归来的雅图族首领杜坦。欧比旺点头示意，“我已经将贵族的阿尔迪斯安全带回雅图族。自此你们雅图族应当选出塞卢星代表。”</p><p>杜坦向欧比旺行礼，“我代表我族感激您的援手，我族不日将与绝地委员会提出新的矿产协议，以感谢绝地武士的相助。我们还希望你能在我们雅图族留住一晚，才符合我们族好客的习俗。我们将替您看守一阵前尤缇弗族族长，不知您意下如何？”欧比旺习惯性地抚了抚胡子，顺着意思应了下来。</p><p>实际上，塞卢星的确拥有着极好的风景。它虽然没有空中城市贝斯品那么飘渺无垠，可有着一望无际的绿荫。那纯粹的绿海与钢铁城市相接壤的地方呈现出一幅不真实感，是古朴与科技之间并无硝烟的粗糙碰撞。</p><p>欧比旺站在雅图族中心城市里最高的建筑中的一层，从落地玻璃里眺望远处。绝地简单洗漱清理，一同换了身衣服。这一身衣服并不是绝地的装扮，而是雅图族的服饰。他本来没打算在这里呆这么久，没想到衣服还遭了灾，于是就被迫换上这身服饰。</p><p>这身衣服的上衬是雅图族的传统服饰。一件类似于绝地武士的短打白色麻袍，在上面配有一件黑色皮制的无袖竖领外衣。外衣上纹有深蓝色的简单花纹，肩上有白色的纹章，以及各两排用来固定武器的锁扣。下身是尤缇弗族喜爱的黑色宽松裤子。欧比旺站在镜子前打量自己。他一向对衣着没什么挑剔之处。不过到底也是穿了那么多年白色绝地武士服，这次突然换上身黑的，让他猛的想起来几乎一年到头都穿黑的安纳金。</p><p>欧比旺看了一会，忍不住咳嗽起来。这次的咳嗽突如其来而强烈。他不断地咳着，腹部和胸膛一并被牵动，他没法停下。绝地武士咳得弯下腰来，左手不由自主捂住喉咙。他可以感到痒从他的心脏攀升，是催生的藤蔓，也是苏醒的冬蛇。他咳得太过用力，以至于眼前泪水朦胧。雪白的花瓣被他咳出喉咙，一片一片地簇拥在地上，绽放出清冷的美。欧比旺右手扶住镜子，他泪眼朦胧地看向镜子中的自己，在高领的衣着下瞥见了鲜艳的花朵。</p><p>他渐渐止住了咳，抹了一把眼睛。睁着依旧红着眼角的双眼，脱下外衣拉开衣领露出锁骨。他看见了掩藏在衣领下的印记。</p><p>那是一朵十瓣的古巴特花。五瓣圆润的白色渐变红色花瓣簇在一起，拢聚着花蕊。另五瓣瘦削如柳叶的鲜红色花瓣在白色花瓣之下。欧比旺轻轻抚摸着古巴特花，忽然若有所思了起来。</p><p>那个夜晚欧比旺睡得并不好，他总是断断续续地在梦里听见痛苦的哀嚎声和哭泣。梦里的场景也极其混乱，有时是安纳金在夕阳下落下的泪水，有时是安纳金跪在沙里缓慢地握紧手里一捧土。他也看见安纳金的眼中翻腾着金色的光芒，如同达斯摩尔的双眼。他看见自己年轻的徒弟在鲜红的岩浆里红着眼朝自己大喊“我恨你！”更多的时候是安纳金站在石屋中央带着哭腔重复地说，“我的母亲死了。”安纳金的母亲。安纳金的母亲。</p><p>欧比旺自半夜惊醒，心脏还在因自己所看见的景象狂跳。安纳金的母亲。自己不该像奎刚-金大师那样多管闲事。欧比旺躺在床上想，这只不过是个梦，欧比旺，平心静智，顺从真知。他闭了闭眼睛，依旧心烦意乱。就算闭上了眼他也仿佛可以听到梦里的哭喊声。绝地大师烦躁地坐起来，他深吸一口气，试图把安纳金愤怒的脸从脑海里赶出去。但是毫无疑问地失败了。他从床上起来走到窗边去拉开了窗帘。</p><p>万千的霓虹灯火出现在绝地大师眼前。夜幕使这个城市绽放开夺目的光彩。</p><p>他凝视着虚空中的一点，衡量着得失后果。“师父…”他恍惚间感到自己听见了安纳金的声音，虽然这显然是不可能的，他感受了一会，知道原力的师徒连接并没有被触动。最后他再也无法让自己忽视内心的召唤，他想起师父曾经让他用心感悟原力在当下的指引。他当时将那句话看作是温和的批评，心里被这样的否定所刺伤。但如今他却要因此暂时成为他的师父。这是大概原力所希望的，他也承认自己心中也有些希望这样做。</p><p>于是他不再犹豫。别起光剑，穿好皮制外衣，披上了麻色外袍，在夜里匆匆领走了伦塔特。欧比旺一再向阿尔迪斯表达了歉意，希望他能转述给杜坦，然后便借了架飞行器往塔图因赶去。</p><p>尤弥瑞斯星上的新虫皇正享受自己的权力。她侧躺在拉斯提尔石铸造成的舒适王座上，口器中咬断了死去的前任虫皇的尸体。</p><p>她感到瓦吉莫斯花在她的头颅中缓慢成形，埃库法能源也通过成形的花与她连接起来。洞穴里传来逐渐近来的脚步声。虫皇一对布满鳞片的触角在空中探起，她的声音尖细，像是两块钢石细密地与彼此摩擦，“西迪厄斯大人…”</p><p>西斯慢慢地走近，他问，“埃库法能源在哪？”“这是我们的交易之一吗？”虫皇摇晃着触角。“现在是了，雅库。”西迪厄斯微笑，朝虫皇伸出手去。虫皇的虫蜇不经意地滑落在王座边，她的身体向前高傲地上倾，两对附肢窸窣落在地上，“西迪厄斯…”埃库法能源正顺着瓦吉莫斯花的绽放源源不断地朝她的身体里倾灌，雅库能感到自己的能力每一刻都在增强，每一秒她都被力量充盈，大海在她的身体里奔腾轰隆。</p><p>西斯轻柔地问道，“你觉得你现在可以赢过我了？”他瞬时出手，灿烂的蓝色闪电充斥了房间，炸裂开噼啪的响声，朝着雅库的方向径直凶猛地攻击去。雅库抬起虫螯接下了闪电，止断了攻击。她感到自己的强大。她一甩尾蜇，俨然是要撕破脸皮。</p><p>西斯手指收紧制住了虫皇的毒刺，挥手将虫皇顺势摔撞在石壁上，“我只需要埃库法。”雅库闷哼一声，口器因愤怒而不断磨咬。她翻身起来，隐在黑暗中。</p><p>西迪厄斯不大乐意与她玩这些小把戏，他将光剑激发。红色的光剑灼灼地照亮一方地。西斯借着光剑的红光照看洞穴。洞穴里只有光剑的嗡声作响。虫蜇在阴影中一闪而过。西迪厄斯猛地跳跃朝着预测的洞顶砍下一击，不料那里空无一物，剑身深埋进拉斯提尔石里。</p><p>雅库侧身翻下洞穴顶，把西斯按到在地上，尖锐的虫螯摁在西迪厄斯的脖颈上，“我不知道。”西迪厄斯的兜帽被冲击力掀开，露出了他的脸。雅库冷笑，“原来是你，阴影里的垃圾。”她的虫蜇在身后摇晃，高高地抬起。西斯感到怒火燃烧在心中，他的眼睛点起了金色。光剑因召唤从石壁中抽出，西斯以原力压控住雅库。</p><p>他的呼吸平稳，他却能听到自己耳边因怒火而轰鸣咆哮的血流。鲜艳的光剑从虫皇的脖颈毫不留情地穿透过去，随之爆溅出腥臭的血液。虫皇尖细着嗓子发出哀嚎惨叫，前半个身体翻倒在地上。汩汩的澄蓝色能源从她的脖颈里流出来。西斯推开了苟延残喘的虫皇，他坐起来，带好了兜帽，用原力引起了埃库法能源，眼里流露出着迷。</p><p>雅库虫鸣着，附肢因剧烈的疼痛抽搐不已。她挣扎地缩向阴影。西斯吸收下所有流出的埃库法能源，然后利落地斩杀了雅库。他看着雅库的身体逐渐僵硬，听见虫巢喧哗。西迪厄斯缓步往外走去，全身无比地舒畅。虫潮再次被掀起，窸窸窣窣的爬行声与巨大交叠的虫鸣声尖锐地交错回荡。</p><p>等到西斯的身影消失很久，虫穴才逐渐归于平静。幻觉消去，雅库从阴影里蹒跚爬出，嘶嘶喘着气，吞咽下因幻觉而没让西迪厄斯吸收的埃库法。她的身躯因疼痛而颤抖。她不能再呆在这里，任意一个艾铎克虫族在这个时候都有能力抹杀她。雅库知道的最近的星球只有科迪亚，她或许能在那里找到活下去的机遇。她挪动身躯，施展埃库法能源给予她的能力来寻找一架飞行器。</p><p>一路通畅无阻，绝地顺利地到了塔图因。欧比旺把伦塔特锁死在飞行器上，走进了贫瘠的村庄。这其实他第一次来这个地方。风沙的确大得惊人，热浪蒸腾着土地，触目之景都是荒凉，怪不得安纳金每次在风沙大的星球上执行任务都要抱怨一顿塔图因。</p><p>欧比旺将兜帽戴上。他并不知道安纳金的母亲在哪里，甚至不知道她长什么样子，但是他听过安纳金讲以前的事情，特别是在狂风里驾驶极速飞行的破烂飞梭时的疯狂和爽快，丑陋如泥浆的赫特族人贾巴，以及吝啬鬼奴隶主托伊达利亚人沃图。他自信自己还是能找到一个托伊达利亚人的。</p><p>欧比旺在莫斯埃斯帕商业区里转了两圈，果然在狭小肮脏的小巷边找到了一个。这个托伊达利亚人摆着破烂的摊子，狭隘的眼神里透露着贪婪与残忍，嘴里则嘟囔着话。照欧比旺记忆中安纳金的讲述，那应当是些赫特语的脏话。</p><p>他一身蓝色的颓肉堆在一块，身上的旧衣物耷拉在身上，他的小翅膀得费很大劲扑腾才能让他摇摇晃晃地飞起来。一看便知道要么他过得不安稳，要么就是时日不长了。欧比旺掀了下外袍，露出自己别在腰间的光剑，显然立刻就得到了对方的注意，于是问道，“你是沃图？”托伊达利亚人献媚地连忙点头，“你是个绝地，我以前一个奴隶也成了绝地…哎呀，你该不会是安尼？”话音一落他便自己否认了这话，“不，你的年龄太大了。”</p><p>他向后倾身，细短的双腿晃悠在空中，“你想要什么？”欧比旺冷淡地说，“施密-天行者在哪？”沃图一听，露出了个心虚的笑容，“我当年赌输了几轮，早就把她卖了…”沃图搓了搓手，殷勤地盯着欧比旺看。欧比旺眯着眼笑了笑，然后开口，用上了原力控心，“你会告诉我施密在哪，然后你会重新考虑自己的生活方式。”</p><p>沃图随而一字一句地说道，“我会告诉你施密在哪，然后我会重新考虑自己的生活方式。一个叫克利格-拉尔斯的湿气农场主买了她，愿意为施密赎身，我听说后来还娶了她。”欧比旺点了点头，“多谢。”便裹着外袍走了。沃图许久才从原力的影响中迷糊地脱出，他咬牙切齿，大声地咒骂方才那个用了诡计的绝地，一个甩手掀翻了自己破烂的摊子。</p><p>当欧比旺驾驶着飞行器降落在拉尔斯的住所的时候，有许多人聚在那一块。他拉住了一个显然是受了些皮肉伤的年轻人问道，“发生什么了？”年轻人结结巴巴地回答，显然是还未从血腥的场面中回过神来，说，“拉尔斯的妻子被塔斯肯人掠走了。当我们一起去救她的时候遇到了伏击，拉尔斯失去了一条腿，许多人失去了性命。他们的家人刚都在这举行哀悼仪式。”</p><p>欧比旺咽下在喉咙试探的痒，“施密是什么时候被掳走的？”“昨天清晨。”年轻人垂下眼睑答道。欧比旺拍了拍年轻人侧脸，“谢谢你。”事情显然在往他的梦的方向发展，这一切都很不妙。要是那些塔斯肯人只需要施密来摧毁这些湿气农场主们，那么施密很有可能现在就已经被杀死了。</p><p>欧比旺皱紧了眉，摩挲了两下胡子，环顾四周发现一个停靠在沙墙边的飞梭摩托。他一心想决定要救回施密，一同规避他的梦，但又有些迟疑。欧比旺知道要是尤达大师知晓这件事情，一定会让自己遵守绝地条约，不按自己的情绪行事。但是他实在不想在这时再做个好绝地武士。欧比旺告诉自己他应当把师父的身份放在所有的身份前，也包括绝地武士的身份。</p><p>他用力地咳了几声，捂住嘴的同时感到有花瓣落在他手里。他当时甚至打算为了安纳金脱出绝地武士殿，那么为了安纳金来轻微地跨过条约其实也算不得什么。欧比旺不断地让自己相信这件事的正确性。他曾花了很长一段时间来让自己不再受情绪影响，他如今也要花相当的时间来说服自己来依照着自己的想法来做事。</p><p>虽然那是天选之子的未来，虽然那可能是命运，但是他既然梦到了，他就不能放任无辜死去，也不会让他的徒弟转去什么黑暗面。而且他的徒弟并不在这里，他可以暂时不需要成为什么榜样。他必须要在这时欺骗一下自己。欧比旺定下了主意，他又拉住一个人控心了一次，让人给自己指了指塔斯肯人驻扎地的方向，确定下方位后便骑着摩托驰去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>塔斯肯人，沙漠中的强盗部落。部落中男性族人负责捕猎以及埋伏攻击，女性负责持家。所有漂泊在沙漠中的塔斯肯突击队队员全都被棕黄色的宽大衣服裹得严严实实的，他们从不会将身体的部分露出来，头上都用脏绿色的布条包着。他们常戴着护目镜和面具。手上戴着厚重的皮手套，靴子也是同样的材料。当他们在山上挨着埋伏的时候，乍一看就像是密密麻麻的克隆人。</p><p>	他们擅长在沙漠中埋伏杀人，甚至可以说是暗杀任务中的佼佼者。是该庆幸他们永远不被允许脱离部落。他们的感官十分的敏锐，所以一般的潜入暗杀只会惊动他们，落得如同那些战死某个角落的湿气农场主一般的下场。</p><p>	这个部落近来与湿气农场主们摩擦不断，欧比旺认为是为了那寥寥无几的水资源，除此之外也有可能是他们同时想要一块沃土。欧比旺平心而论不是很喜欢这个族群，不仅是因为他们的狡诈，或是防不胜防的攻击，或是他们诡异的武器加德菲标枪，更多的是因为他们的血腥。任何被视为是侮辱的举动都会带来毫无仁慈的处死，面对任何闯入他们领土的陌生人都喜欢斗个你死我活的。</p><p>	欧比旺将飞梭摩托扔在地上，他将要徒步潜入前方这段路。绛德兰荒地的天气与塔图因别的地方的天气差别不大，即便是有着大片的岩石峭壁与砂岩所形成的石洞，这里也没有逃得了风沙的侵袭。欧比旺实在不想引起塔斯肯人的注意力，要是施密还活着的话他可不愿意对方因他的粗心大意而再受折磨。</p><p>	暴风在沙漠中卷起黄沙，干燥铺面而来，太阳煞人地焚烧着一切水分，每一丝光辉都缓慢地折磨着任何迈入这个领土的生物。</p><p>	肯诺比大师扯紧兜帽，借着嶙峋的岩石悄悄地向塔斯肯部落的方向潜伏过去。光剑在他手里嗡嗡作响，欧比旺将它虚虚掩在外袍之下。他停在离部落几步之遥的地方，侧过头去瞥了一眼防守的守卫。不是很多，仅仅两个手持加德菲塔斯肯人，也没有凶恶的班萨留守，不过他此次前来并非为了解决塔斯肯人，也并非是来挑起无谓的争斗的。</p><p>	他需要找到一条更加隐秘且不需要打草惊蛇的捷径。绝地大师从侧边攀上了岩石壁，在稍微高些的角度俯视塔斯肯部落。</p><p>	此时还是正午，塔斯肯部落里的帐篷并未点起灯，只有一个帐篷外站着手持武器的守卫。欧比旺敢打赌那就是施密被关着的地方。他凝神使用原力来确认，果然在里面感知到了一个呼吸虚弱的女性以及一个塔斯肯人。幸好他还没有来迟，只是希望施密还能撑着一会。</p><p>	他不一会便有了主意。欧比旺从石块上跳下来，绕道躲在另一边围绕部落的沙石后，与关押施密的帐篷距离相应的更近些。欧比旺正好站在守卫的侧后方，可以保证这些守卫看不见他。他现在只需要一个吸引注意力的骚动。</p><p>	他等待一阵，等到那些四处走动的普通塔斯肯人大多没有注意到这边时便探出身来，操纵原力掀翻了另一头的帐篷。塔斯肯人嘶哑低沉的交谈声乍地就交杂起来。欧比旺趁着所有人都被这突如其来的事件占用着注意力的时机迅速翻身滚进了帐篷。</p><p>	他一滚进帐篷就受到了袭来的棍棒，绝地挥剑把夹刃的木棒给斩断，利落地连下一击，拦腰砍死了那个塔斯肯人。听见里面的动静，外面的守卫突然掀开帘子来查看。欧比旺用原力把人拉入帐篷里，迅速把人击昏过去。解决掉两个守卫，欧比旺这才来检查被绑在木架上的施密。</p><p>	施密的脉搏还有力地跳着，只不过是缺水得厉害。他把施密从木架上解救下来。女人的身上还是有一些利刃留下的伤痕，但应该并没有什么别的伤害存留。他轻声呼唤施密的名字，一边从一旁的水壶里倒了些水在女人干涸开裂的苍白嘴唇上。她无意识地喝了几口水后才缓缓苏醒过来，看见一身异域装扮的欧比旺，眼里显然充满了惊惶。</p><p>	欧比旺嘘了两次，然后压着声音说着，“我是安纳金的师父，我是来这里救你的。不要惊慌。”她呆滞地张了张嘴，欧比旺再重复了一遍自己的话她的眼神才逐渐清明过来，她饱经风霜的脸上出现了惊喜的神色。她抓住欧比旺的袖口焦急地问道，“安尼？安尼在哪？”</p><p>	欧比旺耐心地解释道，一边放轻力气地把女人扶起来，“他还不知道，我是路过这里。我一会会呼唤他过来。现在，你可以站起来吗？”施密在柔软的壳子底下依旧是曾经那个坚韧的女性。她尝试了一会才能独立站立，然后坚定地点了点头。</p><p>	欧比旺笑了一下，抹了一把自己的额发，打心底里敬佩这个一手将安纳金保护到九岁的女性，“那么我们就该逃出这个鬼地方了。”</p><p>	其实这过程比欧比旺想象中的要困难一点，一个被折磨的女人的体力还是没法跟绝地的比。欧比旺比计划中多杀了两个人，但沙石最终还是帮助了他们两个藏匿。</p><p>	他们最后终于成功地找到了绝地大师扔在半路的飞梭摩托，借着狂风沙石甩开了穷追不舍的塔斯肯人。欧比旺在看不见任何塔斯肯人的身影时才终于长舒了一口气。安纳金的母亲正几乎毫发无伤地坐在他的飞梭摩托后座上。</p><p>	他救下了安纳金的母亲，他或许也已经改变了他的梦。</p><p>	即便心里有着无尽的不安，欧比旺告诉自己这件事自己做的是对的。隐隐的他知道自己这场营救不应当发生，他甚至不该在这个地方出现。</p><p>	欧比旺远远看见了拉尔斯的住所。他突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，他的心脏揪作一团地疼痛起来。这疼痛制止了他的呼吸，欧比旺闷哼一声，缓了一会才适应这锐利的疼痛。他几乎要以为自己的心脏在被人用力地抓在手里不停收紧折磨。</p><p>	他加速地抵达了拉尔斯的住所，堪堪在要撞上墙的时候才猛的停下。欧比旺看不清眼前的东西了，他一翻下了飞梭摩托，整个人立即虚脱了一般跪坐到沙土里。</p><p>	他弯着腰不停地咳嗽，喉咙里熟悉的痒细密地生了起来。欧比旺知道他要咳出花瓣了，于是下意识用手捂住了嘴，却发现咳出来的花瓣如同春季时风吹花丛落下的那么多，在他手里似溪水般落下。他听不清施密在喊什么，也听不见回应的人讲了什么。欧比旺眼前一小块沙地从边缘开始突然变暗，他的脑子里的一切都绕起圈来。他不明白。他太困惑了。他的世界剧烈地摇晃，他甚至无法动弹。冷汗从他的额角滑落，他被两个人扶起来，拉进了一个清凉的内室里。欧比旺被引导着躺倒在床上。他双眼朦胧地看着天花板，直到晕眩逼迫他闭上它们。安纳金。他下意识呼唤着。安纳金…塔图因。绝地师徒间的连接被连通，敲开了对面的感知。</p><p>	安纳金与帕德梅历经三天，终于安全而别扭地到达了纳布星。安纳金单方面地在表达自己的别扭，俨然是一个嘟着嘴的小孩。帕德梅虽然有心与安纳金做朋友，但她坚守自己的底线。她直白的话语显然让年轻的天行者无法接受，她却既不会后悔也不会让步。</p><p>当他们行水路到达帕德梅的旧居时两人的气氛才缓和一些。秀丽的风景总使人心肠柔软。对于帕德梅来说这是她自小长大的地方，是她熟悉而深爱的土地，对于安纳金来说则是永远触碰不到的梦。</p><p>	安纳金眼里满载着惊艳。他的故乡与这里比起来简直是地狱。这里的一切都柔软而飘渺，是塔图因的暴风中没有的。塔图因带来的只有残忍与肮脏，似乎这种习气也一直染在他身上。成为奴隶的九年时光让安纳金的骨子里残留那种特有的市侩。当他走在这水乡之中，呼吸着芬芳花香和清凉水汽的每一分每一秒都是与自己的回忆甚至是自己本身的强烈对比。</p><p>	他想要扯起讽刺的笑，但最终被这祥和所打败。安宁的景色细声细气地安抚他，亲吻他。安纳金感到过无比安全和平和。他长吸一口气，感到自己正在被修补。灵魂里震荡着的固执与不平被一下一下温柔地抚平。</p><p>	他肩并肩与帕德梅站在一起，眺望精雕细琢的建筑之下的一潭潋滟碧水和那一片白得晃眼的沙滩。</p><p>	帕德梅跟绝地共同分享了这一刻的和谐，然后她轻轻地说道，语气里的怀旧带着无法忽视的浅淡甜蜜，“我总很喜欢水。以前我与我的姐姐索拉总是那湖里游泳，然后躺在沙上让阳光晒干水分。我们还会躺着猜测鸟儿哼唱的调子。”</p><p>	安纳金低下头看自己搭在石栏上的双手，低声接道，“我不喜欢沙。它们很粗糙，很令人不适。而且还会弄得浑身都是。”他侧过头去看帕德梅，意识到对方可能会误解自己的话，于是他解释道，“但是这里不一样，这里的一切都很舒适，很柔软。”他的手试探着去握帕德梅的手。</p><p>	帕德梅自然地躲开了对方的试探，她无奈地看向安纳金，认真地说道，“安尼，我之前说的每一句话都是认真的。”安纳金抿了下嘴唇，半晌才认真地求问，“你所说的爱是什么样的？”帕德梅脸上出现一个微笑，“我不能告诉你，”</p><p>	她伸出手去抚摸安纳金的脸，双眼试着在年轻的绝地眼中寻找到任何一丝热烈的情意，但她只看到了困惑，“你需要用心去感受。你的心会告诉你它是在为了谁跳动。”安纳金伸手轻轻按住帕德梅的手，侧脸去让帕德梅的手心切合自己的脸颊。他敛下眼睑，沉默地感受纳布星带给他的一切温暖，“好。”</p><p>	黄昏时他们一起在湖边的小筑里吃晚餐。纯粹的金色渲染平静的湖面。安纳金安静地解决掉桌上的食物，抬起眼时朝着帕德梅弯眼睛笑。帕德梅的美丽让他总是不由自主地去倾慕。他在夜里也总会梦见往日那个手持激光枪，带领着大军的女性。</p><p>	他年少时并没有与帕德梅相处那么久，不过是战斗时的一瞥，在飞船上的几句安慰，以及那个相握在彼此手中的小木刻项链。他心里藏着一瞬的惊鸿，回忆里每每都为那个果敢聪明的女性所吸引。</p><p>	这在她眼里也不算爱吗。安纳金不打算与她争论，他要证明帕德梅的话是错的。但帕德梅却并未享受这一刻，她显然在被另一些事情困扰，眉眼里怀着不安，盘中乘的食物也并未少多少。</p><p>	安纳金忍不住问道，“你在被什么困扰吗？”他出口的时候才意识到自己这句话多像自己师父所说的话。</p><p>	他的师父也不知道此时是否安全着，他们自从成为了正式的师徒后几乎形影不离，这其实算第一次他并没有师父的陪伴的任务。也不知道自己的师父是否会不经意地想起自己，不知道他是否会因为自己不在而手忙脚乱得接不下来自右边的攻击，不知道师父是否已经将自己填补在奎刚大师的位置上怀念。</p><p>	“不。”帕德梅突然回答，唤醒了安纳金游走的专注点，安纳金的视线回到帕德梅的身上，他反问一句，“什么？”帕德梅抿着嘴笑，“你刚才在想谁？”年轻的绝地听出来帕德梅的言下之意，不由自主地把师父代入了她所意指的地位里，然后刚想好的回答就在嘴里磕巴了一下，“欧…喔，没，没有谁，谁都没想。”</p><p>	心虚的绝地敷衍地拨拉了一会自己盘里的食物，帕德梅笑了一下便又将心神归到迟迟不到的萨贝身上。坐在餐桌上的两位都因心里的另一个人而神情不属，桌上的食物要是回归了灵力在旁边旁观，估计如今都能因为自己失去的价值而哭湿整张桌布了。</p><p>	这时帕德梅的姐姐索拉终于打破了分神的两人，牵着裙角小步跑了进来，她脸上洋溢着看好戏的笑容，让安纳金浑身上下不舒服。</p><p>	索拉跑到帕德梅身边来，搭着帕德梅的肩膀在她耳边小声说了几句，这耳语实在是不能逃过绝地武士的灵敏听力，安纳金听索拉带着笑用气音说道，“你的萨贝回来了，快去看看。”</p><p>	帕德梅的脸上又缓缓出现了那种甜蜜的笑容，她的睫毛扑闪了两下，安纳金怀疑一会她的脸颊就要绯红起来了。她的眼神只不好意思地落在了安纳金上一瞬，然后推开了索拉。帕德梅站起来，有些羞涩地开口道，“安尼，我去见一趟萨贝。”没等安纳金有什么表现，帕德梅便迫不及待地离席而去了。</p><p>	安纳金哑口无言地看着这一幕发生，在战场上所向披靡杀伐果断的绝地武士在这一刻被哽得无言以对。这时索拉脸上的笑容才缓缓落下，她转向安纳金的方向，冷哼了一声，这才跟着她怀着无限少女心思的妹妹出去。</p><p>	安纳金满脸困惑地在两姐妹这都遭了冷遇，莫名其妙地叹了一声。他一个人尴尬地再拨拉了一会食物，然后决定去湖边逛一逛。并不是要围观帕德梅和她的心上人的意思。</p><p>安纳金反驳自己的举动，然后再反驳了一次，绝对不是。他出门后胡乱转了好些弯才跳上交杂着尖房顶和阳台的上方。这时太阳已经差不多完全落下，天空呈现出一种温柔的紫色。被水围绕的城镇一户接着一户地点起灯来。</p><p>	天行者小心翼翼地潜伏在高处，终于找到了帕德梅。他遮遮掩掩地在巷子对面的一个房顶上观察起已经相聊一会的主仆两，同时试图不让自己的影子突兀地出现在下面。</p><p>萨贝披着一头黑头发，身穿着墨绿色的长裙和披肩。她比帕德梅要高一些，安纳金可以看出来，因为帕德梅正好能契合地靠在对方肩上。萨贝轻轻推开了帕德梅，她们两望着对方小声地说了些什么，但是安纳金在小巷的另一边，什么也听不到，只能猜测她们在讲话。然后帕德梅看起来似乎有些难过，她提高声音，让安纳金终于听见句话，“我不愿意！”末了帕德梅拉起萨贝的手在她手背上亲了一下，匆匆地就跑走了。萨贝在原地看着帕德梅跑走，似乎想说些什么。</p><p>	安纳金了然地挑了挑眉，他用原力感知到帕德梅的去向，抄了条近路，在帕德梅将路过的小道上跳下房顶，拍了拍衣物。他在原地绕圈走了两步，假装自己无意间走到了这里。</p><p>	帕德梅到这的时候已经平静下来，脸上丝毫不透露出一些不高兴。安纳金摆出一副偶然遇见的模样，“我尊贵的小姐(Milady)！”年轻的议员认出来是安纳金，她抿了抿嘴，正是一个见到自己朋友，忍不住地要倾诉委屈的小孩。</p><p>	她一边快步向这边走过来，当她走到装作无知的安纳金面前时才瘪了气地无奈笑起来。帕德梅扬起手轻轻拍了下安纳金的头，如同在教训一只假装乖巧的大型犬，“别装了，安尼。这是我的家乡，”安纳金不明就里地跟着傻笑了一下，帕德梅忍俊不禁地摇头，“我非常了解这里的地形，你是不可能绕过我刚刚在的那条路到这里的。”</p><p>	安纳金恍然大悟，“噢！”然后他尴尬地将眼神瞥向一边，假咳了一声，“噢…”帕德梅拉起安纳金的手，“来吧，既然都来这里了，我带你去个地方。”说完她就扯着安纳金往渡口跑去。</p><p>	他们一起跑到渡口，天已经完全黑了。</p><p>	月色安静地融化进荡着涟漪的湖里。帕德梅借着月色把一艘两头窄翘的弯月小艇的拴绳解开，跳进了船里，坐在船的一头朝着安纳金招手，压着声音招呼道，“来啊安尼！”安纳金闻言弯了弯眼睛，跳上了船坐下在这一头。</p><p>	帕德梅扔给了他一个船桨，而年轻的绝地则一手接住船桨，把木桨夹在右手手臂下，侧头将右手食指抵在嘴唇上，左手伸向水面操纵原力驱动了船。帕德梅张大嘴无声地谴责安纳金的作弊行为，安纳金不以为然且暗享其乐，他将木桨抓在手上，摊开双臂，表示他接受任何的反击。</p><p>	纳布星的前任女王、现任议员一个船桨朝着作弊鬼的头上扔了过去，绝地连忙缩身躲了一下。船桨咕咚一声掉进了湖里。安纳金回头看了一眼，又回过来看帕德梅，用眼神示意说那可是别人家的桨。</p><p>	两个幼稚鬼面面相觑一会，又一同抽着气笑了起来。</p><p>	他们两缓了会才平复下来。小艇划开水面的声音忽然变作了夜幕下唯一的声响，月亮的倒影在水面被打破。他们相顾无言地享受这一刻月光中的平和。</p><p>	安纳金这时开口，“我的确看到了，对不起，帕德梅。”帕德梅的眼神凝在湖水上，“我觉得她不爱我。”她收回目光，直视安纳金，声音平缓，“她说她对我永远忠心，是我永远的后盾。”“这不是很好吗？”安纳金意外地发现自己对掳获帕德梅芳心的人并不怀有嫉妒。</p><p>	“我觉得她的意思是她永远会是我的侍女，我的保镖，而不是我的爱人！”帕德梅深深吸一口气，“我很挫败。”她喃喃道，“我不知道，我难道一辈子就守着这句话吗？”年轻的绝地倾过身子，低声地说，“我也不知道，帕德梅。”议员抬头看向安纳金。</p><p>	两人的目光久久地凝结在一起。</p><p>	帕德梅不知道是谁先凑前的，安纳金捧住了她的脸颊。他们的嘴唇缓缓地相触一刻。帕德梅和安纳金都没闭上眼睛。他们都想在对方的眼睛里寻找一丝共鸣，一点炙热。<br/>

绝地率先退让开，他依旧捧着帕德梅的脸，自己却低下头。他难以张口，但是又不得不说，“你是对的。”帕德梅握住安纳金的双手，半晌才喃喃说道，“我完了。”</p><p>	安纳金长舒一口气，内心缓慢地生出困惑与如释重负，他的困惑并不关于帕德梅，但他的如释重负确是。他抬起眼看帕德梅，挑了下唇，确认道，“你肯定完了，守着萨贝守一辈子吧。”</p><p>	帕德梅假装自己被冒犯到地拍开安纳金的双手，她哼了一声，“小混蛋。”“没错我就是。”安纳金洋洋得意地说道。</p><p>	他驶着船载着两人回到了岸边。帕德梅带着他走回他的房间。路上两个人都没有什么精力再说话。帕德梅依旧沉浸于自己完完全全地栽在了美丽的坚韧的萨贝身上这一突如其来的事实。</p><p>	安纳金心里则不断地涌起来一股不安。</p><p>	这种不安既使他困惑，又使他分神。他感到阴影在他的未来展现。他无法指出是什么具体的事情或是人，但就是一大片地笼罩在他身上，或是在他深深在意的人身上。安纳金不知道这是预料着谁。这种无知才是让他越加不安的源头。要是师父在这里就好了。</p><p>	曾经他只会觉得自己应当去跟议长聊一聊。</p><p>	安纳金年轻一点的时候很向往帕尔帕廷，很乐意与议长一块谈话。议长了解他的想法，也总赞扬他。这是欧比旺总不给予他的东西。但是等他日渐成长，议长帕尔帕廷却依旧是那样。他总是专注于个人的体验与经历，个人的选择与激情。</p><p>	那样的言论纵然使安纳金向往，他甚至有时迫切地想听从那些建议，可他不想看到自己师父失望的模样，也不觉得那是自己应当选择的路。他追随了绝地，就该成为一个绝地，而不是成为一个议长。</p><p>	他的师父才是每次他遇到纠结事宜的时候可以随时参照的坚实船锚。说到底，他还是最在意欧比旺的看法。他的师父在年轻的时候也不过是一个骨子里藏着些叛逆的青年。</p><p>但自从师父接手了自己，他就被迫成为了一个标准绝地武士。安纳金总觉得要不是因为自己，欧比旺根本不必要如此。他都不知道自己这个责任怎么能让师父忍耐这么久。欧比旺并不是一个该当师父的人。<br/>
欧比旺不是奎刚大师，他没有那些温和的棱角。欧比旺刚成为师父的时候也才是他这个年纪，也不过是个青年人。</p><p>	要说为什么，就只能是欧比旺对奎刚大师的爱了。安纳金按捺住心底涌动的嫉妒，欧比旺是被他和奎刚大师逼迫成为一个沉稳的绝地武士的。年轻的绝地从小就这么觉得，到现在也没改变。</p><p>	欧比旺简直就像是家里的长子，父亲离开后就一肩挑过了照顾小儿子，也就是安纳金他自己，这个沉重的担子，成为了一个称职的兄长，成为了一个父亲。</p><p>	安纳金一边走一边咬嘴唇，他从小就渴望自己的师父再关注自己一些，而不是天天训斥他那些有的没的的绝地信条，幸好这习惯在他长大之后越来越少见了。但是无论怎么说，他的师父现在活得简直就是一个傀儡，是奎刚-金亡魂的傀儡。安纳金闷闷不乐地想着。</p><p>	他一点都不喜欢师父在照着奎刚大师的愿望活下去的这个想法。他希望师父看见的是自己，关照的缘由也是自己。</p><p>	“安尼？”帕德梅拉住闷头往前走的绝地，看见对方猛地回过神来迷惑地看向这边，她指了指对方走过的房间，“你的房间？”</p><p>	安纳金迷糊地点头，利落地钻进了房间里。帕德梅正要走，一抬头就看见之间从门缝里露出一张绝地的脸，安纳金呃了一声，“晚安，帕德梅。”帕德梅带着笑，“晚安，安尼。”</p><p>	入夜。安纳金抗拒了许久，终于劝说自己去睡觉。但是仍旧没有逃离这已经折磨了他几夜的噩梦。</p><p>	好吧，噩梦。安纳金眼前的人逐渐成形。我真的很不想在今晚想这事，他想要逃避地想。</p><p>	他的母亲含着悲伤的笑握住他的手，她似乎想要说什么，但是安纳金听不见。好吧，好吧。他感到自己迫切地需要自己的师父。他需要师父在他侧脸上的安抚。他无法控制自己，他分明没有在想，但是他感觉自己已经大声地把这句话喊了出来，“师父…”</p><p>	施密的身体幻化成一个白色的石像，然后它开始往外渗血。猩红色像是一种奇形怪状的虫子在他母亲的石像上生长，死死地箍紧自己的寄生物。“不…母亲…不！”他不知道是自己的梦还是真实发生的事情，自己的心脏跳动得如此迅速，以至于他需要捂住胸口来制住它，不让它把自己的胸膛剖开。</p><p>	安纳金在飞快变动的场景里看见一双红着眼角的双眼。绽放的古巴特花似乎是想把他溺死在花海里。他大喊师父。鲜血从丛丛花瓣中泼落。他的眼前全是红色。他的母亲似乎在尖叫。但他什么也做不了。他痛哭流涕，手里的光剑亮起炫目的光芒。他的手上沾满了血液和花朵。</p><p>	他的未来上方笼罩着一望无际的黑暗。安纳金喘着气流着冷汗从噩梦中醒来，初升的太阳钻过厚窗帘的缝隙落在他眼睛上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>年轻的绝地身穿闲服沐浴在阳光中，试图享受清晨中的花香。</p><p>他听见了帕德梅轻轻的脚步，安纳金闭着眼说，“早安，帕德梅。”帕德梅走向他，与他站在一起，她试探地问道，“你昨晚做噩梦了？”“你听到了？”安纳金反问，得到了对方的肯定。</p><p>她小心翼翼地说，“其实我在难民船上的两晚都听到你做噩梦了。我听见你喊母亲。”还有无数无数次的师父。但是她没有说。</p><p>他小弧度地点头，缓慢地吸入空气，然后呼出。欧比旺之前说这样做能平静心绪。他也的确受益于此，“是我的母亲。”年轻的绝地睁开眼，“我总是梦到她死了。”帕德梅吃了一惊，“那…”“我不该去塔图因。”安纳金接着说道。</p><p>两人同时陷入了沉默。</p><p>然后帕德梅率先说道，“那我要去。”她的话引来了安纳金怔愣，然后年轻的绝地抿着嘴笑，“那我就不得不去了，我亲爱的小姐。”议员哼了一声，“当然了。”</p><p>她催促绝地去换身衣服，自己则说要去跟萨贝交代一声。绝地武士对她这顾家的行为发出了成熟的调笑声，然后被稳重的议员瞪了一眼。安纳金朝房间走去，忽的停在了门框前转头对帕德梅喊道，“谢谢你。”帕德梅无声应下了她应得的感谢。</p><p>当两人汇合的时候，显然帕德梅身边多了一个人。</p><p>安纳金和帕德梅交换了一个视线，绝地武士立刻明白对方没这个能力拗过心上人，估计是无奈之下只好允许萨贝的陪同。安纳金清了清嗓子，正要帮帕德梅说话，却让她踢了下脚跟。他愕然地望向自己的攻击者，她没有给安纳金一个眼神，而是像只可怜的小狗崽子一样凑到萨贝身边去了。</p><p>好吧，帕德梅，好吧，重色轻友的家伙。安纳金恨不得反击一把，但又碍于自己保护她的任务难以下手，只能溜去开飞行器。年轻的绝地一路开得很顺畅，他们并没有遇到什么突发情况。</p><p>他们刚过完陨石群，再往前路过林德利亚星就差不多可以超时空跳跃了。安纳金途中都没有怎么跟帕德梅讲话，说实话他也没有机会和帕德梅讲话。议员实在是没有多少闲暇时间与心上人一起讲话，到了这个时候她便抓紧了时间逗自己心上人。安纳金安稳地开着飞行器，直到自己突然听到有人叫了他一声。</p><p>安纳金。</p><p>安纳金猛地一抽气，他听出来是师父的声音。那边两人的对话随之戛然而止。“怎么了？”帕德梅关怀地问道。安纳金迟疑地感受心里的连接，“我…”</p><p>安纳金…塔图因。</p><p>安纳金一瞬间就明白了话里的意思。他把飞行器的超光速迅速地打开了，他一边在心里竭力呼唤师父，一边飞快地解释道，“我们绝地武士师徒之间有个原力连接。欧比旺刚刚叫了我一声，还提到了塔图因。然后他就没有回复我了。”他懊悔地皱眉，“他在塔图因干什么！他不是应该在塞卢星吗！”</p><p>欧比旺为什么不安分地当他原来那个循规蹈矩的绝地武士，为什么莫名其妙地出现在塔图因，是不是正身于险境。问题全堆杂在他脑海里，此刻它们都在朝着年轻的天行者混乱地尖叫。帕德梅张了张嘴，识趣地没有在天行者怒气冲冲的时候试探。</p><p>飞行器从万千明亮的流光中高速驶过，不到三分钟就出现在了塔图因星的区域中。安纳金焦急地把飞行器停在了荒漠里。他从飞行器里下去的时候才再次感受到那种炎热与荒凉感。这鲜明的干燥使他突然意识到自己站在了自己的家乡。</p><p>安纳金舔了下自己干燥的嘴唇。他试图通过原力来感受自己的师父，可他的内心太过于纷杂混乱，鲜明的气恼以及对这个地方徐徐滋生的反感统统混杂在一起。安纳金发现自己完全无法感受到欧比旺的所在处。是自己的原因还是师父…年轻的绝地立刻甩开这个念头。不可能，自己的师父是十分优秀而强大的绝地，绝对不可能在塔图因这种地方…</p><p>安纳金沉下心思试图去感受自己母亲的方向，却也一无所获。风沙狂暴地席卷在他的心里。他心烦意乱地抿了下嘴唇，咬紧了牙关。</p><p>那么他应当找一个知道到底发生了什么的人。帕德梅拍了下他的手臂，“接下来去哪？”安纳金内心的飓风稍稍平息了一些，镇定地说，“欧比旺跟这里的关联应该只有我，要是他是为了我而来的，那么他就会去找沃图。”</p><p>帕德梅脸上出现了一种复杂的表情，安纳金没有看懂，只读出来一种，他猜测是对寻找沃图这个主意的担忧。他勉强地微笑，“放心，议员，我是不会在这里大打出手的。”两个纳布人互相对视一眼，帕德梅解释道，“我只是担心这里对你的影响太大。”</p><p>天行者突然感到恶心。帕德梅这句话说得像是他控制不了自己似的。他感到隐隐约约的烦躁在心底里翻腾，夹杂着纠结而痛楚的惶恐。他撇过头去不再看帕德梅，而是决定专注于寻找沃图，要不然他就要被担忧的感觉给逼疯了。</p><p>天行者拉上自己深褐色的兜帽，与两个纳布人一起走向莫斯埃斯帕商业区。他每一步都走在十一年前自己烂熟于心的路上。安纳金几乎在心里泛起一阵不适。他们迈进了商业区。这个肮脏的地狱十几年以来没有改变多少。区域里的种族多多少少都有不同，常在的人也变了，可那种卑贱的市侩气味永远活在街道里，就像是一种诅咒，或是一种潜伏在暗处苟且偷生的嗜血怪物。它在暗处汲取着所有生活在这里的生物的灵魂，直到所有人成为它卑微的奴隶。</p><p>他终于在街角找到了与他记忆中类似的吝啬奴隶主。</p><p>沃图如今看起来老了很多，也胖了很多。当年让他觉得滑稽的小翅膀如今恹恹地耷拉在蓝色小胖子的身后。低着头坐在街边椅子上的沃图让他的大鼻子看起来更加诡异了。</p><p>安纳金径直走到他的前任奴隶主如今破破烂烂的摊子前，闻到了一大股劣质酒精的味道，安纳金皱了皱眉，喊道，“沃图。”他掀开自己的外袍，露出了自己的光剑以表示身份。</p><p>沃图精神不振地抬起眼来打量了一转，从鼻子里不屑地哼出一声，“绝地…又来一个绝地。”天行者一听便知道那第一个来的肯定就是他的师父，于是他用力敲了两下沃图的摊子，“沃图！”沃图这才怒火冲冲地抬起头来，“你们这些绝地…”他忽然看清楚了对方兜帽下的年轻脸庞，一下子惊醒过来，“阿尼！”安纳金点点头，脸色冷峻，“是我，沃图。那个绝地是什么时候来的？”沃图好笑地哈了一声，“你认识那个绝地？”</p><p>他气恼地嘟囔着，嘴里不住冒出来赫特语的脏话，“他从我这里骗去了信息！”安纳金却没有接这句话，而是单刀直入地问道，“我的母亲在哪？”沃图张口结舌地看着安纳金，绝地不耐烦地加重了语气，“施密-天行者在哪？”年迈的奴隶主又骂了几句脏话，“又是这个问题…”</p><p>随后沃图低下头甩了甩手，不再看安纳金，也没再起要报酬的心思，“我把她卖给了一个叫克利格-拉尔斯的湿气农场主，他后来娶了她。”“谢了，沃图。”安纳金戴上兜帽，再次感受了一下原力。他隐隐约约地感到了自己师父的方向。天行者稍稍松了一口气。</p><p>他们三人又回到飞船上，朝着安纳金有感应的湿气农场方向飞去。安纳金真的非常希望他到的时候能看见欧比旺那张脸，看到他毫发无伤的师父。</p><p>安纳金没有看到他的师父。他首先看到了一架显得格外突兀的飞行器，他认为是他师父从塞卢星那里抢的。塔图因这里可没有这么好的飞船。</p><p>他一下飞行器就看到了站在湿气农场主房屋前的他的母亲。年轻的绝地几乎有一瞬间觉得那不过是自己的幻想。他走前几步，站在他那已经被时光磨去了美貌，只余柔软的母亲远处。</p><p>安纳金一时手足无措，他永远学不会如何回应一个他没见多年的人。直到施密向他张开了双臂，年轻的绝地才突然再次掌控自己的身体。安纳金奔向他的母亲，如同一个刚学会走路的孩子。万千柔软的情绪堵塞在他的胸口，他除了紧紧抱住他的母亲——像是九岁那年决定离开塔图因时胆怯的自己一样——之外什么也没法做。他的母亲。他的脑子里不断地重复着，他的母亲在他怀里。安纳金的眼前泛起朦胧，十几年以来所有的思念，所有的不舍都在此刻哽咽在他喉咙里，“母亲…”他做梦的时候都有些以为自己的母亲真的已经死了。安纳金这一刻感到了对自己能力不足的庆幸。</p><p>梦里的一切是做不得真的，即便是真的，那也还可以挽救。</p><p>“我的安尼，我的孩子。”施密在他的脸颊与眉梢上落下温柔的亲吻，“我太想念你了。”“妈妈我也想念你。”两人紧紧地相拥了一会，安纳金才恋恋不舍地离开母亲的拥抱，他目光急促地扫过施密的脸颊，“妈妈，你的脸上…”施密下意识地伸手抚摸伤痕下方的皮肤，然后温柔地笑了，“是你的师父从沙人手里救了我。”“那师父他…”安纳金焦急地追问。“他在内屋休息，他回来的时候状况不太好。”施密伸手描绘安纳金的下颚线，然后叹道，“我们安尼长大了，变得强大了。”</p><p>安纳金握住母亲的手，“我那么久没有回来…”“我过得很好，克利格对我很好，他们一家人都对我很好。”她脸上柔和的微笑一直没有落下，施密眼里的光被儿子的归来点燃。她因成长为眼前这个强壮男人的安尼倍感欣慰，“他们绝地武士照顾你照顾得很好。”安纳金弧度轻微地摇头，“只有师父。”只有师父照顾我照顾得很好。她明了地点头，“快进来吧。这两位是…？”</p><p>“帕德梅和萨贝，帕德梅就是当年的那个女孩，妈妈，你还记得吗？”安纳金一边跟着母亲走进米黄色的房屋里，走下了阶梯拐进防沙暴的地下房间。“啊，我记得。”施密拍了拍安纳金的肩膀，她微笑着朝纳布女孩点头，然后指了指拐角，“你的师父在这边。”</p><p>他们一行人步入了狭小的房间，欧比旺正一脸迷糊地坐在床沿上，手肘撑在膝盖上，下意识地摩挲着自己的胡子。</p><p>安纳金即刻从一行人的队列里脱出，几步走到欧比旺的面前。年轻的学徒唤了一声师父，见对方没有回应，便在师父身边蹲下来，仰头打量自己的师父，迅速地用眼睛检查师父身上可以看出的伤势。</p><p>好一会他终于憋出一句话来，“师父，你换了衣服。”他的师父在这身装扮下像个端着架子的贵族。黑色的衣服着实显出他师父偏白的肤色，这深蓝色的花纹也与他碧蓝的双眼相称。欧比旺看清了自己的徒弟，他的嘴唇勾起微小的弧度，“安尼。”安纳金听出欧比旺的声音沙哑得厉害，好不过吞下过砂石的人，像是剧烈咳嗽过。即使脸上还有些恍惚，但是师父显然还认得出人，所以这大概是件好事。</p><p>安纳金低声问道，“师父你还好吗？”“啊，一如既往。”欧比旺看着眼前不住担忧的学徒，心里的温柔要溢出来了。他堪堪抑制住抱起自家慌慌张张的徒弟安慰一番的想法，只是轻轻用指节安抚两下学徒的脸颊，“我很好。”欧比旺咽下喉底漫上来的铁腥气。</p><p>“很高兴看到你没事，肯诺比大师。”帕德梅适时地插嘴。这让欧比旺即刻皱着眉抬起了头，“阿米达拉议员？”“是我。”帕德梅弯下眼睛。欧比旺加重语气问道，侧过脸去看年轻的学徒，“安纳金，你不是应该保护议员吗？”</p><p>“是的，师父。”大逆不道的徒弟如是说，将头低下了。欧比旺并没有因徒弟表现出来的低落而放过安纳金，他反问道。“她现在身处的地方安全吗？”“不，师父。”安纳金的声音越加低了下来。“你这是把议员的生命当儿戏！”欧比旺严厉地斥责道，似乎方才的柔情都被塔图因的暴风吹散了。</p><p>“是我自愿来的，跟安尼没有关系。”帕德梅试图解释。“我们都知道事实是怎样的，对吗安纳金？”欧比旺注视着自己的学徒，“对吗？”安纳金沉默了一会，老实回答道，“是的师父。可是…”“没有可是。”肯诺比大师一口回绝了安纳金的一切缘由，只是自顾自地说道，“你不能这样，安纳金。这是你的职责。”“我倒是很高兴他来了。”施密突然说道。欧比旺抬头看向施密，脸上的表情认真而凝重，“这不是绝地做事的方法。”</p><p>“可是我以为你要死了，欧比旺！”徒弟突兀地大声说道，“我也以为我的母亲死了！”他灼灼地盯着欧比旺，下意识地伸手紧握住师父的另一只手，逼迫对方直视自己眼中所有的担忧和焦虑，“我以为我一次性把你们两个都失去了！”</p><p>绝地中有名的谈判大师欧比旺-肯诺比在自己徒弟的真诚下突然溃不成军。</p><p>安纳金抿实嘴唇，紧紧地握了一会师父的手，突然单膝跪了下来，额头抵在师父手背上，似乎只有这样才可以让他确认自己的师父正活生生地坐在他面前。他轻轻地重复了遍，“我以为我一次性把你们两个都失去了。”欧比旺沉默地看着自己的徒弟，一时不知道自己该如何动作。</p><p>施密悄声带着帕德梅两人出去了。绝地师徒两沉浸在安静里半晌。</p><p>安纳金用另一只手猛地抹了一把眼睛，闷着声音说，“对不起，师父。”肯诺比叹了口气，“安尼，抬起头来。”欧比旺俯下身，缓慢地抚摸自己年轻的徒弟的脸庞，声音里含着前所未有的温柔，“安尼。”安纳金别扭地摇了摇头，躲开了欧比旺的手，哽咽着嗓音说，“我感受到了，师父。我听到你叫我了。我以为我要来晚了。”欧比旺再次叹了一口气，“好吧，安尼。我不该怪你。”他试图去揉别扭徒弟的头发，这次年轻的绝地没有躲开。</p><p>欧比旺便错开话题循循问道，“在纳布星和阿米达拉议员怎么样？”“我安全把她送回去了。”安纳金小声说，“然后我做了噩梦。”师父点头，安抚地说道，“任务完成得不错，就是下次别把任务目标带进险境去了。知道了吗，安尼？”“是，师父。”徒弟抽了抽鼻子，“沙人是怎么回事？”</p><p>“他们跟湿气农场主有纠纷，大前天的时候绑走了你的母亲。”欧比旺说道。安纳金抬起头看师父，“他们会因此得到报应的。”年轻的绝地松开了师父的手，他站了起来，脆弱逐渐从他年轻的脸颊上褪去，“我一定要为母亲报仇。”欧比旺不赞同地摇头，“安纳金，你知道你不该那么做。”“这不是绝地的方式，没错，可是他们伤害了我的母亲，还伤害了你！”安纳金狠狠地说。</p><p>欧比旺心知即便自己口头上阻止自己的徒弟，也无法防止他悄悄地去，于是他抚两下胡子决定道，“那么我会跟着你一起去。”阻止你做出违反绝地条约的事情。安纳金瞪着自己的师父一会，“那就必须等到明天，你现在别想去哪。”“我们不差这一会。”师父暗怀笑意地回答。年轻的徒弟只好应下来。他完全没法拒绝他师父陪同的请求。</p><p>他们一行人在拉尔斯家吃饭过夜，受到了拉尔斯一家和安纳金小时候造出来的机器人C-3PO的热烈欢迎，其中包含着大量的拥抱，感谢，以及眼泪。特别是克利格-拉尔斯本人，他借着酒精的劲热泪盈眶地对解救了他心爱的女人的绝地大师道了一个晚上的谢。欧比旺一开始还礼貌地推辞，但显然到最后已经对这醺醺的酒鬼没了办法，找了个借口跑了。</p><p>帕德梅和萨贝在饭桌上与人相聊一阵，但后来也双双不知道去哪了。安纳金猜测帕德梅是借着机会要带她的心上人赏一赏塔图因星上特有的三个月亮。按他看，萨贝也说不上对帕德梅没有意思。她在饭桌上因为任何帕德梅的动作或是话语笑的次数可多了。安纳金简直要为帕德梅的迟钝而嘲笑她了，不过萨贝也总是在帕德梅说完话以后隐隐瞥向自己这边，恐怕是在误会自己和帕德梅的关系。</p><p>年轻的绝地虽然意识到自己对议员没有那种炙热的渴望，但他还是十分在意着帕德梅，再怎么说，对方依旧是自己暗恋了那么多年的天使。但他不大希望因为自己的关系让她错失爱人。</p><p>等欧文-拉尔斯，克利格过世的前妻和他的儿子，与安纳金一同把醉倒的克利格搬回房间后，施密才在屋壁环绕的空地上等到她久别重逢的儿子。</p><p>欧文为自己继母的重逢而高兴，他从自己的继母口中得知了许多关于安纳金的趣事，且为那个勇敢的小孩所惊叹。他从没有嫉妒过继兄在继母心中的地位，反而期待他们的再遇。这次让继母圆了见一面儿子的心，他也甚感圆满。他道了晚安，离下母子两在空地上。</p><p>施密缓缓坐在了一旁的石阶上。安纳金扶着她坐下，自己则席地而坐，如小时候一般倚在母亲身边。他为这样幸福的失而复得心生感激。施密抚摸着安纳金的学徒辫，唇边蕴着笑，“安尼长大了。”她眼里浸着温柔，忽然问道，“那个叫帕德梅的姑娘…”“我是曾喜欢过她。”安纳金一听就知道母亲要提起什么，苦恼地说道，“可前几天我发现她已有心上人之后，我意识到自己似乎也没有那么喜欢她。”</p><p>年轻的绝地想起他与帕德梅的那个吻，想起帕德梅看向萨贝的眼神。他似乎从来没有那样看过一个人。难不成他对帕德梅果真是朋友的情谊。虽然他曾对着帕德梅大声辩驳自己懂得什么是朋友，但是算是他朋友的人确实不多，除了他的机器人之外实在数不上几个。所以他恐怕也不是很能解释自己对帕德梅的爱到底在哪个区间里。</p><p>施密慈爱地抚摸儿子的头顶，听他继续犹豫地说道，“我现在什么也不知道了。”她感到儿子对自己一如既往的亲近，心里一片暖烘烘的。她温柔地笑道，“安尼，你总会找到一个你愿意共度终身的人的。”安纳金困惑地望向母亲，“像你和拉尔斯那样？”她点头，“像你的朋友帕德梅和她的爱人一样。”她们还不是爱人呢母亲。安纳金没有把这句话说出口。或许爱人之间真的有旁人看得见的联系吧。</p><p>他们听了一会夜里塔图因的呼啸风声。</p><p>安纳金低声说，“我明天要去教训一番那些沙人，他们不能绑架完了你之后一点报应都不遭。”“安尼…”“师父已经同意了。”安纳金急急地插嘴，“他说要跟我一同去。”“你的师父很爱你。”施密没有再阻止安纳金，只是岔过了话题，“他已经很累了，你要多体谅他，多看顾他。”年轻的绝地不懂得自己母亲这句话的意思，但施密也没有解释下去的意思，“要是那天我死了，我也不会希望你去复仇。”她的眼神虚虚落在空中一点上，不理会安纳金不赞同的目光，她说道，“人总是会死的，安尼。你要懂得去让他们走。”“就像当年你让我走吗？”安纳金问。</p><p>施密低下头看自己的儿子，含笑摇头，“不，安尼，我当年让你走，是教会你怎么让我走。”她继续抚摸安纳金的头，“你有大好前程，你不能被我们注定的分别而停滞不前。贪图事物是不可取的，我们都不是沃图那样的人，对吗？”安纳金闷着点头。“我在你九岁的时候可以看出你骨子里的纯净和忠诚，我现在依旧可以看到。”她笑着说，“但我也知道你贪恋幸福。”</p><p>她停下手中的动作，“这是我的错。但你可以改变，你不属于塔图因，我的孩子，你的骨子里没有塔图因的荒凉。”“母亲…”安纳金抬起头来从母亲的眼中看见了爱，他的心被这样的爱温暖。“你明天去塔斯肯人的部落的时候，我希望你记得自己的本质，我的孩子。你是个优秀的绝地，你不是杀人犯。”施密在安纳金的额头上落下一吻，“现在，快去睡吧。”</p><p>塔图因的三个月亮逐渐因初布大地的日光而消失于淡紫色的天空中。清晨时两个太阳还未发挥出他们凶恶如利刃的光芒。如同刚睡醒，它们的光辉止于涂抹颜色的效用，还未能谋杀生物体内的水分。安纳金和欧比旺两个人一人骑一辆沙地飞梭摩托，将帕德梅两人留在了拉尔斯家中。绝地师徒向着遥远的峭壁行驶去。</p><p>他们两将飞梭停在沙地里。一同攀上了岩壁。风沙还没有刮起来，塔图因的早晨显然是这个星球最温柔平静的时刻。两个太阳在地平线的边缘上缓缓升起。绝地师徒都戴上了兜帽，他们一前一后地潜在岩石上由高处俯瞰着初初苏醒的部落。</p><p>塔斯肯人在帐篷间穿梭，有时停下来交谈。他们滑稽的布脑袋摇晃着，像是脖子即将支撑不住得散架。塔斯肯女性大多戴着有装饰品的面具，身形较小，常常在身边带着几个裹着黄沙色的头巾的小孩。她们是清晨中大多数在部落里走动的人。塔斯肯男性在这个时间却没有多少，即便出现了也并不是独自一人，基本上怀抱着趴在肩上打瞌睡的孩子。</p><p>安纳金伏在岩石上，用气音对师父说道，“我很小的时候救过一个塔斯肯人。”欧比旺侧过头看了他一眼，挑了挑眉，“你救过一个塔斯肯人？”年轻的绝地看出来师父的惊诧，于是解释道，“我把他从石堆里拉了出来，跟他在同一个石洞里过了一夜。等我醒来时他们的突击队就围绕在我身边要杀我。但那个塔斯肯人让他们放了我一条生路。”安纳金抿唇，“那个晚上我知道了两件事。塔斯肯人是会害怕的，以及塔斯肯人会因为恩情放过异族人。”欧比旺缩蹲下来，躲在岩石的掩护之下，看着上方趴伏着的安纳金，“是的，他们也不过是人而已。”</p><p>安纳金盯着部落里的动静又看了很久，然后也蹲了下来，“我觉得我不会去复仇了，这的确不是一个绝地应该做的事情。”也不是我会在你面前做的事情。他看见师父眼里有欣慰，于是心里隐隐为此高兴。他凑近师父，两人几乎要头碰头。安纳金补充道，“怜悯是我们绝地武士生活的中心。”欧比旺闻言微笑起来。</p><p>塔图因的两个太阳从地平线上完整地升起。日光灼目地平铺在大地上。金色的光芒落在荒芜的沙漠，陡峭的石壁，以及师徒两身上。欧比旺正面着太阳的方向，辉煌的颜色点亮他金褐色的长发，他碧蓝的双眼也因光芒而越显浅淡如清澈湖水。安纳金突然想要亲吻他的师父或者狠狠揉一把那头金发。他不知道这其中哪个想法会更快的让他死在师父的光剑下，但是他依旧感到对实施这两个念头的热切渴望。“走吧，安纳金。”师父突然拍了他的肩膀。那也就是他两个大逆不道的想法不了了之的凄惨结局。安纳金叹了口气。</p><p>他们两与来时一般一前一后地从岩壁上往下攀。</p><p>欧比旺跳下最后一块石头，侧头撇开晃悠的额发。他站在下面等待着安纳金跳下来，绝地大师忽然开口说道，“安纳金。”年轻的绝地跳下来，拍去衣袍上的沙子，应了一声。他凑近欧比旺，稍稍低头以与师父对视。欧比旺微抬头注视着安纳金灰蓝色的双眼郑重地说道，“我觉得你已经可以成为一个很好的绝地了，作为你的师父，我想要告诉你，我很抱歉。当你第一次梦见你母亲的死亡的时候没有信任你。我一定要你知道的是它的确有着很强的预兆性。”</p><p>他的手似乎本来打算按在安纳金的肩上，最后还是在徒弟的侧颈上轻轻拍了两下，“我很为你骄傲，我年轻的徒弟。我也为你刚才展现的怜悯而骄傲。”安纳金显然猝不及防，年轻的绝地被师父的这一番表扬甜翻了理智，他谦逊而腼腆地低头弯起微笑，如同一个将要羞涩掩面的姑娘，“谢谢你，师父。”</p><p>欧比旺的视线忍不住追随着学徒嘴唇弯起的弧度定格在了他唇边甜蜜的梨涡上。师父怔了一下，然后慌张地撇开了视线，不知道往哪看比较好，一边在心里谴责着自己，一边磕巴地命令自己的学徒，“安尼…安纳金，回去了。”年轻的绝地心情大好地答应着，他脸上依旧洋溢着笑容，几步并一步地跟在师父身后往飞梭摩托那走。</p><p>欧比旺快步走在前面，将咳嗽掩饰在了呼啸的风里。遮掩在宽大袍袖下的手碾碎了雪白的花瓣。</p><p>师徒两回到拉尔斯的住所，便要分道扬镳了。欧比旺再三苦口叮嘱安纳金不要再带着阿米达拉议员到处乱逛。这样愚蠢的行为简直就是在把议员的脑子放在暗杀者面前试探。帕德梅想反驳却被欧比旺制止了。安纳金发现终于有个人来跟自己一起遭受师父的霸道封嘴行为了，于是忍不住幸灾乐祸地闷笑，被帕德梅在底下瞪了一眼。年长的绝地无话可说地旁观了两个人成熟的交流，心里面隐隐发涩地有些怀疑，但他却没有说教什么。</p><p>四个人告别了拉尔斯一家，施密目送着他们各自上了飞行器，两艘飞行器各自起飞。直到它们都绝迹在天边了她才恋恋不舍地走回屋壁里。</p><p>安纳金在回程时依旧担当着飞行员的职责。他回头望了一眼坐在驾驶舱后方的两人，忽然抑制不住地说道，“帕德梅，欧比旺刚刚说我是他的骄傲。”年轻的绝地似乎还在回味当时师父的语气，他不由自主地带上了一丝笑容。</p><p>帕德梅挑眉，“恭喜你？”“谢了，朋友。”安纳金故意地加重了那个称呼，一边回过头去打量萨贝脸上惊诧的表情，对着她眨了眨眼睛。帕德梅大声喊，“安尼！好好驾驶你的飞行器！”别在那里给我的爱人眨眼睛，混蛋！安纳金几乎可以听到帕德梅话里的含义，他大笑一声。</p><p>萨贝用仿佛第一次看清自己主人的表情看着帕德梅，她的眼中显然流露出惊喜。“等到时候再来感谢我吧，帕德梅。”安纳金背对着她们两挥了挥手。帕德梅对此完全莫名其妙。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>飞行器正沿着特里埃勒斯贸易航路向纳布星驶去，在进入了中环之后星球就开始多了起来。安纳金用超光速跳跃到林德利亚星的区域之后就改作手动操作路径了。</p><p>这时他正在一边操作着飞行器躲过陨石群，一边分心给帕德梅解释原力师徒连接那东西，“这个连接不是很靠谱。要是两个人都被原力所深深眷顾，他们甚至不需要成为师徒就能互相连接。虽然这种情况稀少到几百年都没有一对。我和师父行了师徒仪式之后就有这种连接，基本上是在对方的思维很集中，且原力眷顾的情况下才能听到。”</p><p>帕德梅想了想说，“像是信号不大好的超太空收发器。”“对，没错。而且据我所知这还有延误，比如说我收到师父的信息是在去往塔图因的路上，但这条信息其实一天前就发出了。”安纳金解释道，然后突然疑惑地哼了一声，“这不对劲。”</p><p>他们从林德丽亚星附近向纳布星行驶，大概要半个标准时就能到，跨越大约七百五十秒差距。他们刚穿梭过陨石群，接下来应当就能远远地看到纳布星，以及无数以纳布星为中心的星球间穿梭的商业航道以及船只。但是虽然他们遥远地看见了纳布星，可是飞行器却寥寥无几，“帕德梅，我们可能有些突发情况。”他压低声音说道。帕德梅倾前身子，目睹了眼前的景象，点头道，“我认同。”</p><p>年轻绝地脸上出现了笑容，“喔，我真是有些太过于迫不及待了…”</p><p>话还没说完，他们的飞行器就遭到了一番激光枪的追击。安纳金立刻感受到数架战斗机超光速出现。他环顾战斗机聚起来的队列，咧开嘴笑起来，“帕德梅，坐好，感受感受呼啸的风！”</p><p>“飞行器里根本没有风！”她在猛烈的追击以及该死的胆大的飞行员的突然俯冲中大声回应道。飞行员得意地笑起来，加速地往下旋转冲去。一列的战斗机尾随着他们的飞行器朝着它发出聚集的光束。红色绿色的光束不断地射向灵活躲避着的飞行器。飞行员拉起操纵杆，然后迅速地左下急转，尾随他们的战斗机立刻出现在了他们的右方。</p><p>安纳金问道，“你们谁看出来对面是什么人了吗？”他一边顺畅地绕了个圈，正好逮住还未转过头来的战斗机，按着激光枪朝着对方连发。对方想要躲避开安纳金的攻击，安纳金却紧咬着它的尾巴不放，逼迫它承担同时从安纳金和它的队友那袭来的光束。而它明显没有个像安纳金那么好的飞行员。几道光束击破了它轻薄的机翼。安纳金数到，“一架。”</p><p>同样的方法接连用了两三次就没有意思了。安纳金知道对方也没有那么多架飞行器给自己落队了。于是他加速飞向陨石群，心知它们都会追过来。对方会认为自己在自寻死路，但他知道一落入陨石群里，对方全军覆没的结果就已经注定了。</p><p>事实也果真如此。安纳金驾驶着飞行器灵活地在陨石群中游动，大半的追机都太过于关注追逐的目标而非眼前显而易见的障碍物。或许当他们撞上陨石块的时候还没有完全反应过来究竟发生了什么。年轻的天行者太擅长玩弄别的飞行员，早已超越熟能生巧的地步，可以称得上是炉火纯青了。</p><p>实话说，他认为这项技能虽然在他很小的时候就能让人一瞥端倪，但要是说是谁让他能更好地设下陷阱——比如说如同现在的情况。他绕过一个陨石，将飞行器掩藏在陨石的背面，从雷达上看见对方朝着自己原先驶去的方法急冲过去。然后才无声地启动飞行器，追着对方可怜的飞行器轰炸到爆成火焰团——那肯定是欧比旺-肯诺比。欧比旺是一个不喜欢飞行的飞行大师，狡诈而防不胜防的飞行员。</p><p>当然，安纳金自己是更喜欢径直炫耀自己的技术，然后把对方一举击败，但是有时，比如有一打的飞行器追着自己一架——安纳金引着对方最后一架飞行器撞上了陨石群，自己飞速地驶出爆炸现场——这种时候，欧比旺的教导就格外的有帮助了。他爽快地笑出声，“七架！”安纳金旋转着飞行器以落幕这场完胜。“安尼，我们直接降落到首都去，我会直接在那里和泰弗队长汇合。”帕德梅说道。安纳金应了一声，他加速朝纳布星驶去。</p><p>他们的降落颇为平稳，直到他们从飞行器里走出来。身披灰色铠甲的一队人显然是乔装成纳布星守卫的敌人，他们一确认阿米达拉议员的身份，立刻便开始射击。安纳金站在两人前方，迅速抽出光剑开始反弹激光束。萨贝和帕德梅稍稍蹲着身抽出了枪连连射击。天行者的剑势与欧比旺的不同，年轻的绝地更倾向于进攻而非防御。</p><p>他将离得近的一个敌人砍成两半，对两个纳布星人大喊，“赶紧回到飞行器上！”她们认同这个主意，边打边退，任由天行者在前方解决任何一个靠近他的站位的敌人。纳布星真正的皇家守卫这时有一队赶到了当场，加入了厮杀。萨贝也催促帕德梅上飞行器，自己持着枪械在飞行器一侧射击从旁边袭来的敌人。对方显然不乐意让议员那么顺利地脱身。他们的激光束不断地集中击中飞行器的引擎。天行者一手操控原力掀翻敌人，一手挥剑砍杀斩断，反应迅速到极致。</p><p>他忽然预感不好，猛地大喊，“帕德梅！引擎！”引擎里的油箱被点燃，刹那间着火爆炸。萨贝飞快地冲过枪林弹雨将帕德梅扑倒在钢铁的起降板下方，两人的掉落声与爆炸声契合地一同响起。伴随着震耳欲聋的声响炸裂出巨大的火花，大火从引擎处开始燃烧，一路烧着了大半个机舱。</p><p>安纳金稍稍抵挡几下，连忙退向帕德梅的方向，他知道两人没有被大火烧到，但是他不知道她们从舱口摔下来的时候有没有受伤。安纳金焦急地背着她们大声喊道，“帕德梅！萨贝！”他无暇查看两人，只能站在原地挡开朝向这边来的激光束，“帕德梅！回答我！”年轻的学徒连着再大喊了几声，直到帕德梅咳了两下，“萨贝…”他暗暗舒了一口气，“能走吗？”</p><p>帕德梅呸了几口灰烬，“萨贝，萨贝受伤了！”“哪？”安纳金问道。“腹部，怎么办！”帕德梅嘶着声音喊道，“安尼！她在流血！我的天啊，萨贝…”他的声音却很镇定，“用你的外袍撕出来给她包扎，包扎完之后把她抱起来，我们要从这里冲出去。”“好。”帕德梅过了那一瞬的六神无主，心里维持着些迟来的镇定。立刻撕开自己的外袍，照着自己以前从战斗人员那里学到方法给她包扎。</p><p>萨贝迷迷糊糊地看见帕德梅通红的双眼，待到帕德梅把她抱在怀里了，才痛楚地吸气，手无力地抓住一缕帕德梅的头发。帕德梅示意了安纳金一声，便跟着安纳金从包围圈里往外冲。</p><p>帕德梅瞥见萨贝想要说什么，她低下头压制着自己翻腾的心疼与怒火轻轻地说，“嘿，宝贝，亲爱的，我在这呢。不疼不疼。”萨贝弧度轻微地点头，嘴唇边弯起细微的弧度。</p><p>三人从激光束丛里突破到正牌守卫群里，帕德梅没有看安纳金，她声音冷峻地说，“我去医务室。”几个守卫跟着帕德梅后面走了。</p><p>帕德梅一边奔跑，一边尽力侧下头凑近萨贝，“你说，亲爱的，你要说什么？”在帕德梅的怀里，萨贝的嘴唇动了两下，帕德梅焦心而担忧地小心抚摸着萨贝的头发，她再次问道，“什么？”</p><p>她的爱人痛楚地皱眉，轻轻地抽气，但也在此时温柔地小声说道，“我心仪你，殿下。”帕德梅的心脏漏了一拍。她只觉得自己的眼泪都要心疼得掉下来了。她絮絮叨叨地对她怀里的人殷切地说道，音线颤抖，“我也喜欢你，我爱你，萨贝。坚持住，坚持住。”她话音一落，眼前就是医疗室。</p><p>她撞开大门冲进了医疗室，高声命令那些机器人，“治疗她！最高权限最优先级！”医疗机器人快速地行动过来，接过了萨贝放在了治疗台上，数个机器人一同开始忙碌起来。帕德梅知道自己在这只有挡路的份，撑着最后一丝理智退出了房间。</p><p>安纳金没跟着帕德梅，他留下来跟皇室守卫队一起把大多数的敌人歼灭了。他踩住一个在地上缓慢爬行的敌方人员，恶狠狠地问道，“你们是什么人。”那人咳出了血来，胸膛因急促的呼吸而剧烈起伏。安纳金收回了脚，拧起那人的盔甲领口，“你们是什么人！我命令你回答我的问题！”那人颤颤巍巍地张开嘴，在血沫子中模糊地说，“诺，诺尔星…杜瑞雇佣…”他头一偏，死在了安纳金手上。诺尔星，杜瑞雇佣军团。</p><p>安纳金把那人扔到地上去，在死人身上擦了两下手。师父，这种人可不值得怜悯。他想着。你也不会想我对这种人怜悯的不是吗。安纳金没有跟着皇室守卫队一起收尾，而是直接放心交给了弗瑞队长。他则往医务室那里跑去了。他知道自己的朋友需要他，虽然可能更需要萨贝的康复。</p><p>她一个人沉默地站了一会，迟迟到来的安纳金才跑到她身边立定。</p><p>他们肩并肩地站在一起。安纳金轻拍帕德梅的后背。帕德梅盯着医疗室的门盯了好一会，然后才颓然地低下头，声音极其沙哑哽咽，“她说她爱我。”年轻的绝地不知道要怎么回答。议员也似乎没有让他回应的意思，她咬紧牙关地站在那里，承受着所有的不安和惶恐。</p><p>安纳金将她抱住了，再连着拍了两下她的后背，“她会好的，我们都会好的。现在你要振作起来，去洗个澡，然后我们一起等她好吗？”帕德梅埋在安纳金的胸口默默点了点头，抽了下鼻子。她推开安纳金，挺拔了身姿往自己房间走去。她不会在这个时候倒下去。安纳金心知如此，一边目送她远去。</p><p>肯诺比大师正站在气氛严肃的绝地委员会大师所形成的弧形中间。他刚刚讲述完自己在塞卢星和塔图因星上的事。</p><p>温杜大师递了个眼神给尤达大师。尤达慢悠悠地应了一声，他的手杖沉重地敲两下地面，沉吟道，“肯诺比大师，有目共睹你的贡献，我们都。但任何违反常规的行为，绝地委员会不能姑息。在塔图因星球上的行为，包括。你明白？”欧比旺正色地点头道，“我愿意接受委员会的任何处罚。”</p><p>“很好，肯诺比大师。叫做乌撒的秘密军火工厂，绝地听说一个。伊尔达族人中环其沃尔星上的，建立起了。你探查情况，我们需要。回报，及时向我们。”尤达大师认真地盯着欧比旺，“阴霾，肯诺比大师，在我们前方。小心，你一定。”“好的，尤达大师。”欧比旺行了一礼，“温杜大师，再会。”他向委员会大厅门口走去，心中既无不安也无不虞。</p><p>欧比旺对他做过的事情不后悔，他救下了安纳金的母亲，或许也已经避绕了自己的梦。真正担忧他的是他自己对行动的不自控。他咳嗽与头晕的症状，以及对安纳金的过度看重。欧比旺不由自主地抿起嘴。</p><p>他感到自己在违背绝地信条的边缘。因为当他听见尤达大师说出阴霾在我们前方时，他心里其实暗暗地轻松。他第一个念头也是如此。阴霾在我们前方，不在安纳金一个人前方。欧比旺摩挲着自己的胡子思索。</p><p>房间里阴暗得发冷，微弱的光芒从牢房上方落下。在里面的犯人被长长的锁链拷着，坐在房间的一边。</p><p>他双目狠毒地盯着房间中间那个拴着锁链的粗重铁环，时不时从喉咙深处发出嘶吼。他头顶的两条触角垂落在眼前，手上的骨刺被一双铁制手套包裹。伦塔特在盯着那个铁环之前已经砸了很久的手套了。如今他盯了这么久的铁环，又将视线落在了自己的手上，却再也升不起砸它们的念头。</p><p>他觉得自己可能会死在这里。这时门外突兀地响起了铁链的声音。他的喉结滑动，生出野兽的低沉警告声。</p><p>沉闷的撞击声连着两次响在门外。</p><p>门上的锁打开了。一个戴着兜帽的人打开了门，这个人的身影掩在阴影里。“是你？”伦塔特眯着眼睛问道，“西迪厄斯…大人。”尤缇弗族人俯下身退蜷进角落里，晦暗的眼中闪过恐惧，“你是来杀我的。”西迪厄斯冷哼一声，操控着原力闪电突然把伦塔特手上的东西给炸碎了。他轻易地赐予了野兽自由。</p><p>西迪厄斯的嗓音十分诡异，轻柔而骇人，如同躲藏在暗处蓄势待发的冷血动物，“伦塔特，别再让我失望。”“是，西迪厄斯大人。”伦塔特惊喜地瞪着自己的双手，他因喜悦而颤抖着的双手握紧了，“我一定会听从您所吩咐的一切。”他垂着头唯唯诺诺地跟着西迪厄斯迈出牢房，脚掌踩在死去的守卫的手指上，越过了守卫的死尸。</p><p>伦塔特的心中充满了复仇欲和幸福感，他接过西迪厄斯从一边捡给他的斗篷戴上，缓缓微笑起来。</p><p>欧比旺的飞行器从科洛桑跳跃到贾库星，然后从这个内环星球的区域朝其沃尔星手动飞行。肯诺比大师沉稳而中庸地操作，一点也不露出当年的鲜明风采。他顺畅地驾驶着飞行器逐渐向其沃尔星近去。</p><p>其沃尔星是一颗环境跟贾库星相似的星球。虽然它在中环，但是它的条件十分的恶劣，生物基本上生活在荒芜熔岩壳下面搭建起的城市里。它的诞生就在熔岩火焰之中，即便是在熔岩收缩回地心的千百年后依旧使这个星球有着炎热的气候。</p><p>远处看去这个星球就如同一个烤焦的棉球。它的表壳上生长着灿丽的发光植物，它们是唯一一种能在熔岩星上存活的野生植物，正如同那只能在荒漠地域生长的古巴特花。其沃尔星的外表虽然极其荒芜，但城市却是繁荣的交易场，是中环地区有名的自由交易市场。基本上被伊尔达族人所控制。</p><p>伊尔达族人在这里定居已久，城市和资源都是他们在这里建立起来的。他们并不效忠于共和国，也不宣称自己对其沃尔星的主权。他们拥有足够的权力以及武力来自治这块区域。所以也称得上是数一数二的混乱国度。虽然伊尔达人的身型较小，体力也不堪别的种族，但是他们善于交易与威逼。所以他们坐拥着这个腐烂的王国。绝地武士在这里是不能用身份来讨得尊重或是待遇的，但他们的武力却是很有用的。</p><p>随着接近其沃尔星，大片大片的焦土展现在眼前。隐约鼓动的熔岩在缝隙里显出来滚烫的红色。欧比旺咳嗽起来。他的嗓子尖锐地疼痛，咳嗽抽动起他全身。他捂住自己的嘴，花瓣从手中满溢出来，落在他的袍子上。他的眼前恍惚起来，头也眩晕着。肯诺比大师皱紧眉头。其沃尔星就在眼前，他只需要再坚持一会。</p><p>欧比旺冒着冷汗试图集中视线。他的心脏牵扯着整个胸膛闷疼。紧接着机身猛地震荡一下。绝地飞快地往后瞥了一眼，是一架战斗飞行器。太糟了。他下压操纵杆，直直地往下方冲去。</p><p>飞行器不顾一切地穿破陨石碎片和大气层，机身猛烈地擦出灼眼的火花。欧比旺再也看不清楚前方的东西，黑暗悄悄地要来捂住他的双眼。他真的很讨厌飞行。他因晕眩而不住地恶心想吐，但同时他也在剧烈地咳嗽。他什么都停不下来。他不知道到底是自己的头在打圈还是只是他的飞行器在疯狂的旋转下快速坠落，白花瓣与阴影层层叠叠明明暗暗。</p><p>紧追不舍的战斗飞行器在他后方炸开了他的引擎，机身艰难地发出几近散架的金属磕碰声。冲击力加速了一切。昏眩，恶心，疼痛。黑暗在他眼前降临。阴霾在我们的未来，在我的未来。欧比旺混乱的脑海里有声音大声呼喊着这句话，直到黑暗彻底笼罩他，拥抱他。他伴随着剧烈而坎坷的撞击彻底昏迷过去。</p><p>绝地的飞行器撞毁在其沃尔星凝固了千百年的熔岩壳上。灰烬被炸开，覆盖了飞行器的机翼。战斗飞行机慢了几刻才降落在欧比旺的飞行器旁边。坠毁的飞行器的引擎还在噼啪作响，恐怕就要着火。</p><p>一个穿着麻布料子围着厚重围巾的中年男人走下了飞机。他的皮手套上排了两把匕首，另一边是几支装着浅绿色颜色液体注射器。男人手上拿着一把拉斯提尔石料的斧头。他踩着在蒙灰的驾驶舱上，一斧头把它砸了个口子。然后他把背在背后的锯子卸下来，顺着那个口子剖了个足够人出入的洞来。男人等了一会，探头进去才发现里面的绝地是真的昏迷了过去。</p><p>他叹了口气，扯着绝地的手臂把绝地从洞里拽出来，扛着回到了飞行器上，他喊道，“娅丝妮！”从他自己的机舱里钻出来个女孩。女孩看着不大，但一身暗藏杀机的装备齐全得很。她的嗓音清脆，说的话却不那么亲昵，“卢斯，又怎么了，这回是你的脑子被艾铎克虫子吃了是吗，感天谢地！”小巧的皮靴站在了男人身边，她仔细一打量他扔在地上的人，这才扬眉，“喔，绝地。怎么，你还期待着我夸你吗。”卢斯摇头，“这个绝地是自己选择掉下来的。”</p><p>“是个傻子咯。”娅丝妮笑起来，她踢了踢失去意识的绝地的手臂，“好吧，那我们直接给他交出去。”“不，我们在这里留几晚。”卢斯说，“我还有个任务要去解决。”女孩不高兴地踩了脚男人的皮靴，“在这？我一点都不喜欢这。”“就几天。”卢斯无奈地说道，“一会巡查队就要来了，快走吧。”娅丝妮踮脚去随手顺了一把男人垂在肩膀上的长发，“行吧，我们走。”</p><p>她将肯诺比身上的光剑卸下来，别在自己的皮带上，钻回驾驶舱去，“抓紧了，我的老父亲。”卢斯则蹲在绝地身边在绝地的脖子边快速地打了一针，以保证绝地能一直昏睡。</p><p>帕德梅坐在医疗室病床一侧，轻轻抚摸着萨贝的手。经历了一天一夜的治疗，萨贝的情况已经倾于稳定。这才让帕德梅得以坐在这里等待。她的爱人就算在昏迷的时候也会皱着眉头。</p><p>她亲吻萨贝的手背，眉眼里掩不了疲惫。双眼却也因对方的稳定状况而温和。安纳金站在她身边，捏了捏她的肩膀。他们沉默地等待，关怀在他们心中生作苍天大树。年轻的绝地看着帕德梅，想起来自己的师父。</p><p>他的师父是否也曾这样注视过他人。他的师父是否还在因奎刚-金大师的过世而悲痛。他的师父是否因那次死亡而破碎。安纳金的心无法缄默，他的嘴唇虽然封紧，但无法停止疑问。他记得从艾铎克虫穴里出来的师父。他坚韧的，疲惫的师父；璀璨的金褐长发沾上血迹与污浊的师父。他突然在那一瞬意识到自己并非是全能的，师父也不是全能的。他与师父是可能会死在那里的。师父可能会死在那里的。</p><p>安纳金很少有时间回想过去的征途。他也一向不用回想。因为他们总是能走出来。可是要是他们有一天不能呢。要是有一天他的师父死在了某一个星球上的某一个深谷，某一个小巷里呢。他不知道自己该怎么办。他们是绝地。他们不该后退，不该恐惧，不该感情用事。可是深夜里又有谁来告诉他一切都好呢。安纳金感到自己的胸腔里冰冷。</p><p>帕德梅转过头来看见神色不安的安纳金，她抬手握住安纳金按在她肩上的手，关切地问，“怎么了？”安纳金张了下嘴，一时不知道该怎么说。她温柔地拍拍年轻绝地的手。他低头犹豫了半晌，帕德梅也安静地等待他准备好措辞。</p><p>安纳金迟疑地开口问道，“要是萨贝今天…没有…的话，”他抿紧嘴唇，声音低沉，“你会怎么做？”帕德梅垂下眼睑，认真地思索了一会，正色道，“她希望我活下去，所以我会活下去。”她另一只手一直摩挲着萨贝的手背，“我需要活着，活着来记住我的萨贝。”</p><p>她淡淡地笑，“我要成为她希望我成为的人。”安纳金沉默地看着她，帕德梅抬头与安纳金的视线交汇，“不要恐惧死亡，安尼。死亡不是结束，因为我们对逝去的人的爱使他们永存。不用复仇将他们的名字玷污，不用颓废将他们的名誉摧毁。我们将会成为他们的纪念碑。”</p><p>“我不明白。”安纳金摇头，“来这里之前，师父和我在尤弥瑞斯星上，与一群艾铎克虫族厮杀。”他说道，“我昏迷了。师父一个人扛着我从狂暴的虫群里冲出来。等我醒来的时候我看到他浑身都是血，我不知道那是虫血还是他的血。我只觉得自己很无力。”他咬了下自己的舌尖，“我不想失去我的师父。他太重要了。我没法失去他。”年轻的天行者缓慢地陈述，“我不会活成他的纪念碑，帕德梅。我要他活着。”无论什么代价。</p><p>帕德梅担忧地看着安纳金，“可是…”“可是我知道，帕德梅，我知道他不会想让我那样做。我想要他以我为骄傲。”安纳金的视线撇向一边，将自己的手抽出来，他深吸了一口气，再次说道，“他太重要了。”安纳金后退一步，“我要回科洛桑向尤达大师报告，应该会去拜访一下诺尔星。照顾好自己，帕德梅。”帕德梅张嘴想要说什么，最后还是只说出了告别。</p><p>她不该对安纳金再说什么，剩下的都应该让他自己想清楚。肯诺比大师也值得年轻的天行者去再三纠结看重，肯诺比大师太心软了。帕德梅忍不住微笑起来。</p><p>一架没有燃着引擎的古旧飞行器飞跃外环线，划破大气层坠落在塞卢星的密林中。鸟雀惊飞四逃。</p><p>半晌，飞行器的门才被打开。一只巨硕的虫身出现在后面。虫皇雅库疲惫地翻倒在地上。她的生命逐渐地逝去。她没有选择降落在科迪亚星上，她的力量已经不足以让她在力克群里生存下来了，她不敢落在那个地狱里。所以她选择了塞卢星。</p><p>这个星球远看着就十分平静，呈现着一番钢铁与绿荫形成的和谐景象。假若她出生在这样的星球，说不定也能拥有这些，享受阳光与生命，而不是在阴暗的虫穴中为了一个逃出的机会厮杀争夺。</p><p>在她仅有的年岁中从未光顾过她的平静与安详此刻降临在她身边。她缓慢地呼吸着新鲜的空气，触角微晃。颓萎的瓦吉莫斯花再次试探着生长，这次它只是为了最后一次花开。埃库法能源再也不会与它共生了。</p><p>其沃尔星上拥有着数量庞大的交易场所，其中也有着许多的秘密酒吧。卢斯扛着被披风遮住的绝地，带着他的女儿娅丝妮潜进一个隐秘酒吧的侧门。</p><p>在隐约传来的喧哗与激烈鼓点中他们推门走进了一个房间。卢斯把绝地扔在地上，在门外放了些钱财。把门锁上。娅丝妮在房间里搜查着窃听器与摄像头。卢斯扯起绝地，把他捆在角落里，用铁链拷在墙角的金属管道上。</p><p>他重新别上几条针管，这次里面是淡红色的液体。娅丝妮知道父亲这是要去杀人了，她检查完房间，沉默地坐到地上仰头看着卢斯在手臂上一圈一圈地绕绷带。</p><p>卢斯的视线落到自己年少的女儿身上，他叹气道，“我知道，娅丝妮。但是我必须要去做。”娅丝妮的下颚绷紧，“带齐东西，小心行事。给我早点回来。”卢斯停下手里的动作，附身在娅丝妮的额头上落下一吻，“别等我，早点睡。”他绑好绷带，戴上皮制手套，别好了炸药与近身用匕首。额外留给了娅丝妮几支麻醉才拎着别的重装备出门。</p><p>娅丝妮把门锁上，用重物抵住门。她盘腿坐在绝地的身前，忽然看见绝地的领口与袍子里露出斑白。她凑近去将那一抹白色夹在指尖，拿出来发现是洁白的花瓣。娅丝妮恍然大悟。</p><p>安纳金站在了绝地委员会的大厅中央，他结束了自己的总结，挺直了身躯。尤达大师若有所思地注视着年轻的绝地，他点头，“很好。年轻的天行者。交给你了，诺尔星的任务。务必要查出，指使者是谁，杜瑞雇佣兵团后面的。”安纳金行礼应答。</p><p>温杜大师在他正打算退下时插嘴问道，“你可有从肯诺比大师那里听得消息？”“没有，温杜大师。”安纳金困惑地回答，“我应该收到什么吗？”温杜大师和尤达大师互相递了个眼神，温杜回答道，“不，没事。”安纳金探究地打量着两位绝地大师，缓步退出了大厅。</p><p>尤达大师摇头，“阴霾已经到来。会知道的，年轻的天行者。”温杜大师低声问道，“但是肯诺比…”“出色的绝地，肯诺比大师是。对他怀有信心，我们应当。”尤达大师慢悠悠地说道，“年轻的天行者，我们也应当。”温杜思索着点头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>欧比旺从昏迷中醒来。他的身体僵硬。他觉得自己感觉不到自己的手了。喧哗在他耳边不住地闹腾。</p><p>他睁开眼睛，看见了昏暗灯光下被沙发堵住的门，还有那个看似很悠闲地坐在一边椅子上实际浑身紧绷着的女孩。欧比旺逐渐感受到了他的手，他不由觉得庆幸。昏迷之前的事情缓缓地回到他的脑海里。</p><p>噢，他坠机了。</p><p>看来面前这个小女孩很大概率就是跟在他尾巴后面的战斗机里的一位。但是这女孩太小了，不可能把他不动声色地扛来这个地方。一个女孩子估计也不安全，除非这个女孩是个变形人，不然一定有一个帮手…</p><p>“我的父亲一会就回来，绝地。”女孩冷冷地说道，“你现在应该还感觉不到自己的手。”那是个极好的猜测，说明这个女孩和她的父亲都没有绑架过一个绝地，所以不知道她面前这个绝地已经感觉得到自己的手了。欧比旺在心里总结。</p><p>“所以不要费劲了。”女孩站起来走向欧比旺，随而盘腿坐到欧比旺面前的地上，“我叫娅丝妮，你叫什么？”欧比旺犹豫了一会，“你好，娅丝妮，我是肯诺比。”“肯诺比…”娅丝妮沉吟，“你还真是个绝地。”她笑了。欧比旺扬眉点了点头，“是的，我也不觉得我身上有什么让我不那么绝地不是吗。”毕竟他穿着整套的绝地服饰，而且他的光剑——噢，别在娅丝妮的腰带上。</p><p>娅丝妮摇头，“你有花吐症，这很不绝地。”花吐症——大概是那个让他沦落到这个地步的东西叫花吐症，好吧这可真是闻所未闻的症状。让人好奇绝地大图书馆里有没有这种东西的介绍。“我的母亲也曾有过这个。”娅丝妮托腮盯着欧比旺看，“你好奇怪。”</p><p>欧比旺迟疑地问道，“为什么？”女孩伸出手捋顺欧比旺散落的额发，手指搓捻那一缕头发，答非所问道，“我喜欢你的头发，像是我父亲的头发。”她亲昵地说道，“你爱上了一个人。”</p><p>“什么？”欧比旺愣住了。娅丝妮轻轻地说，“你也杀了一只艾铎克母虫。”这倒是实话。欧比旺暗忖。“所以瓦吉莫斯花惩罚了你。”她低声说道，“原本你会因它而死，但你爱上了一个人。所以它愿意给你一个机会。”她凑到欧比旺耳边，嗓音甜美，“你要亲吻那个你心爱的人，要是那个人也爱你，你就会活下去。”</p><p>娅丝妮抚摸着欧比旺的落下来的头发，“我的母亲没有得到救赎，她为了救我而杀死了那只母虫，但我的父亲却没有来得及救她。”她双手环住欧比旺的脖子，将脸埋在了他的肩上，“不要想着偷走光剑，肯诺比。”她用气音说道，“我希望你能得到救赎，但是我也希望我的父亲从母亲的监狱里得到救赎。我的母亲当时不够一个月就过世了。”</p><p>“这不可能。”欧比旺低声说道。“我没有必要骗你，亲爱的绝地。你爱上了谁？”娅丝妮推开绝地，拍了两下腰间的光剑，眨着双眼故作单纯地问道。“没有谁。”欧比旺忍不住咳起来，花瓣在他的衣袍上聚集。</p><p>他的眼前又开始泛黑了。绝地爱上了谁？绝地能爱上谁？肯诺比大师自问自答，没有谁。绝地不该单独地将情感给谁，这是危险的道路，甚至大多数情况都通往黑暗面。勿纵情欲。“没有谁，好吧，没有谁。”娅丝妮效仿欧比旺的语气说了一句，然后笑倒在椅子上，过了一会她声音嘶哑地停住了笑，从昏暗的那边朝欧比旺看了过来，声音冷静，在这房间里甚至有种诡异感，“我的父亲要回来了，绝地，要是你在途中挣脱了，不要杀了他呀。这是我的报酬。”</p><p>欧比旺摇头，“我不会有机会。”他垂下眼睑，“要是他没有回来，那也不会是我动的手，我向你保证。”娅丝妮点点头，走近欧比旺，再次给他打了一针麻醉，让他彻底昏迷过去。</p><p>年轻的绝地再次踏上征途，他的心里思绪乱麻。他不清楚温杜大师最后那个问题到底是因为什么。绝地大师们感受不到欧比旺吗？欧比旺没有回复他们吗？欧比旺出事了吗？安纳金按捺着一切的问题和不安。他隐约感到从原力来的预示。那是未来的阴霾。</p><p>但是安纳金不知道他的师父在哪。他因此也没法跟欧比旺联络。太糟了。安纳金使用超时空跳跃快速地朝诺尔星驶去。要是欧比旺在这里，他肯定会斥责安纳金的大胆无畏。在交通繁杂星球众多的内环中环部连续不断地跳跃，真是恨不得撞进一个行星里面似的。</p><p>安纳金随着自己的呼吸试图平息自己内心的不安。他知道自己不该这么做，无论是不断地担忧自己的师父还是在中环内环里超时空跳跃。但是他忍不住。他的心引领着他的思绪回到他师父身边。安纳金纷乱的思绪统统停顿了一下。他的心引领着…</p><p>操。</p><p>年轻的天行者震惊地拒绝补完整这个大逆不道的句子，慌乱地把它抛在脑后去。</p><p>他驾驶着飞行器俯冲到在诺尔星的大气层中。</p><p>诺尔星其实本质上就是一个大型的军队基地。除了这个基地以外，这个星球只有一望无际的汪洋大海。天行者在诺尔星的天空上飞行向军队基地所在处，却意外地发现这里的一切防护措施以及武器全部都没有因他的到来而启动。他还以为会有一场恶战，没想到迎接他的是一片寂静。</p><p>绝地把飞行器降落在军队基地上，才意识到这里已经经历过一场恶战。尸体与爆炸的痕迹依旧在地面上，但根据死去的雇佣兵的血液凝固程度以及这里的气温来说，他们与敌人的战斗应当发生在至少半天以前了。</p><p>安纳金拔出光剑并激活。他缓慢地搜查着士兵陈堆的尸体，从士兵集体攻击的方向看来，对方似乎是孤身前来的，而且是这些士兵所熟识的人。他们让那个人进来，然后那人与他们打招呼，一路走进里面，然后在里面引起连锁爆炸。士兵们慌张地应对，那人从里面出来与剩余的守卫兵交战，但是零散的雇佣兵完全不是这个人的对手，于是他们全被杀了。</p><p>年轻的绝地闭上眼睛，用原力探索活着的生物，感到一边的尸体堆里仍有细微的回应。他顺着原力指引的位置，翻开一具具尸体，果然看见下面的一个士兵尚有呼吸。那个雇佣兵恍惚地睁开眼，看见安纳金一身绝地的服饰，嘴唇张开虚弱地说了什么。安纳金半跪下来凑近雇佣兵的嘴，便听他说道，“卢…卢斯-欧塞厄斯。”雇佣兵重复地说了几遍这个名字，他的瞳孔涣散放大，终于如同一个走完链环的八音盒失去了声音。</p><p>这个在尸体堆里存活了大半天的幸存者最终还是没有撑到能被救援的时刻。安纳金站起来，意识到这可能是这场利落而血腥的大屠杀中唯一一个存活者。好吧，师父。他们的确依旧需要怜悯。</p><p>他收起光剑，回到飞行器上向尤达大师报告这一场屠杀。尤达大师踱着步子沉吟，终于下了决定地说道，“在我们前方，阴霾。是否，肯诺比大师跟你联系？”安纳金摇头，“我自从跟师父分别，就再也没有从他那里听得消息了。”尤达大师凝重地说道，“欧塞厄斯，你寻找。万事小心。愿原力与你同在。”“愿原力与你同在，尤达大师。”安纳金行礼，关掉了全息通讯器。</p><p>卢斯-欧塞厄斯早在半天之前就回到了他的女儿身边。安纳金至少现在还不会知道这个卢斯就是自己师父音信全无的缘由，要不然他恐怕会更着急地寻找他。</p><p>卢斯回到了那个混乱的小酒吧，与他的女儿娅丝妮在酒吧等了一日的消息，然后得到了自己的目的地，“娅丝妮，我要把这个绝地带走交付，你就在这里好好的呆着，知道了吗？”卢斯紧紧抱了一下娅丝妮，“假如我四天还没有回来，你就把飞行器和所有装备都带走，所有的钱都带上，知道了吗？”</p><p>娅丝妮亲吻了她父亲的脸颊，“父亲，你要去哪？”“塞卢星。”卢斯说道，“我一直都爱你的母亲，也一直都爱你，知道了吗？”“好的，父亲。”娅丝妮没有哭，她只是看着自己的父亲扛起那个绝地，然后等他们从酒吧的走廊里消失后锁上了门。</p><p>塞卢星其实离其诺尔星不近，但卢斯显然也不是一个怕从行星中心穿过去的人。所以他们到塞卢星的时候一个标准时都没过完。卢斯拉起自己的围巾遮住自己脸，只露出一双凶目。他扛着被披风遮住的欧比旺，不乱分寸地从萨卢星人流仓促的市场缓步走过，尤缇弗族人低着头各自在各自的摊子店铺里忙活，恐惧在他们的心肺中呼吸。要是卢斯停下步子，或许他们都能听到寂静。不过他并没有那个闲工夫来逗弄这些战败者。</p><p>卢斯从曲折的小巷中转了好几个道，确定自己身后没有任何鬼鬼祟祟的尾巴，这才步入了尤缇弗族战败者的大本营。他钻过一个拱门，从窄道里折进了城堡的隐蔽侧门。卢斯带着昏迷的绝地进了城堡深处的大厅。</p><p>大厅的正中央稳坐着神色阴晴不定的伦塔特。伦塔特怀里抱着一件厚重的黑色斗篷。他若有所思地抚摸着手里的斗篷，嘴唇边依旧残留着笑意，双眼却晦涩浑浊。</p><p>这时他看见了卢斯，眼睛里泛起喜悦的光芒。对于一个这样年纪的尤缇弗族，他如此的表现只让人猛地觉得毛骨悚然。伦塔特轻轻地问道，如同一个欢喜的稚童，“你是带来了我想要的东西吗？”卢斯冷冷地点头，将披风扯下来露出欧比旺的脸。伦塔特笑了，他走近卢斯，手上的动作像是初次要抱起自己孩子的父母。卢斯犹豫一下将人递给了他。伦塔特新奇地抱起欧比旺，手上动作缓慢而充满喜爱，“我的礼物。”他勾起唇，“没错，没错，就是他。”</p><p>他背过身去轻柔地抚摸欧比旺的脸颊。沉默在大厅里生长。伦塔特将欧比旺放在王座上，然后转过身来看着卢斯，“现在，我的好先生，你想要什么？”卢斯伸出手，“我的妻子。”伦塔特轻轻点头，“西迪厄斯大人的确提到了你的请求。”他搓着双手，眼里闪现出光芒，随而突然欺身上前，手指尖滑过刀刃的光泽。卢斯迅速地用排在手臂上的匕首格挡，双双因撞击而后退几步。卢斯双手各抽出一把匕首，摆出了战斗的姿势。伦塔特大笑起来，扔开了匕首，他无防备地走到卢斯的面前，和蔼可亲地夸赞道，“你的确有着让绝地沦落到这个地步的能力，好先生。不必紧张。”</p><p>他举起空空的双手，示意自己的友善。卢斯警惕地盯着伦塔特，双手挽个刀花将匕首收回两侧。伦塔特微笑着点头，“西迪厄斯大人的确需要我们证明我们自己的能力。”他伸手去自然地拍两下卢斯的肩膀，一只手紧紧按住对方的肩膀，一手生出狰狞的骨刺狠狠地插进了卢斯的喉咙里。卢斯瞪大了双眼，血液从他的喉管里汩汩流出来。他说不出话来，只能发出咕噜的声音。伦塔特闲情逸致地低声说道，“谢谢你，我的好先生。”</p><p>他抽出骨刺，放开了卢斯，任由这位好先生倒在地上在地上挣扎着流血。“我希望你享受与你妻子永恒的相聚。”伦塔特笑了笑，闲步走向欧比旺，“恕不久陪，我要享受我的正餐了。”他像是情人一般温柔地抱起了欧比旺，两人朝他准备已久的地牢走去。</p><p>地牢是阴暗的，穿廊的风都刺骨地冷。</p><p>这里的一切都让伦塔特想起来他自己被囚禁的地方，但也有些像是西迪厄斯大人给人的感觉，所以这里让他感到无比的欣喜。伦塔特将绝地放在质地坚硬的椅子上，他把绝地的双手各用一条锁链锁上。锁链的源头连着地面上的一个铁环。绝地的手腕和双腿被绑在椅子上，脚踝处用皮革扣住。</p><p>欧比旺仍旧昏迷着，伦塔特耐心地点起火来，烧灼着自己随身佩戴的小刀。他坐在绝地身边，专注地烧了一阵小刀，随后挽起欧比旺的袖子，在他的手臂上浅浅地割了一道血痕。伦塔特哼起了调子，认真地在欧比旺的手臂上越加施力地刻下血口子。他忍不住笑了一声。刀刃在绝地的手臂上拉扯出几条长而深的伤口。伦塔特侧目去看欧比旺，发现对方并没有因此醒过来，于是他扯开欧比旺的衣领。</p><p>刀尖停在了欧比旺锁骨下方的古巴特花。伦塔特轻轻地抽了一口气，手腕使刀将刃刺进了花朵的边缘。刀刃错过肋骨擦着骨头进了半寸。他转动刀口留下狰狞的伤。伦塔特握刀的手指探向前方，接住了淅沥流下的血。</p><p>疼痛感唤醒了昏迷的绝地。欧比旺紧蹙着眉头，恍惚地睁开了眼睛。他因胸口的锐痛半天没说出话来。伦塔特探究地盯着欧比旺的脸，尤缇弗人笑了，“早上好，绝地。”他把刀刃抽出来，忍不住在对方的脖颈边比划几下，但还不到时间，还不该着急。</p><p>伦塔特抚摸绝地锁骨下的印记，手指狠狠地按进了伤口。欧比旺沙哑着声音闷哼一声，“伦塔特…”尤缇弗人是得了夸奖的孩子，他扭曲地笑起来，手上的刀刃深深没入绝地另一只手臂上。他缓慢地开拓欧比旺手臂上的血肉。伤口被拉开，掀露出血盆大口。</p><p>欧比旺咬紧了牙关，喊叫哽在他的喉咙里，剧烈的疼痛迫使他冷汗直流，眼睛也一阵一阵的侵上热度。混沌妄谬。伦塔特闷笑，刀刃浅浅地抽出，“叫出来会好受些。”欧比旺闭上了双眼。仁和相享。伦塔特被这样的行为逗笑了，他朝着欧比旺的脸狠狠地打了一拳。复仇的痛快在他心里点燃折磨的欲望，绝地无力反击的模样过于称心如意。“叫出来，肯诺比大师。”伦塔特按着欧比旺的肩膀对着腹部痛击，然后掀翻了绝地所在的椅子。</p><p>欧比旺再次接受冲击，手臂因与地面的摩擦点起火辣的痛。伦塔特走前去对着绝地踢打，欧比旺的呼吸粗重，伴随着几声闷哼。混沌妄谬。空隙间绝地抓着机会喘着气试图与伦塔特交流，“伦塔特，听我说…”，但显然对方并不大乐意听他讲话。伦塔特没有停手，他享受自己获得的一切，特别是绝地的闷哼。尤缇弗人享受了一会，站在原地盯着试着缓和疼痛的绝地。他半蹲下来掐住欧比旺的喉咙，触角愉快地轻轻晃动，他看着对方因为自己的动作而挣扎，目睹对方因缺氧而逐渐涨红的脸。</p><p>他捏着欧比旺的后颈用力地把绝地往地上侧着狠磕。欧比旺眼前猛地一黑。他剧烈地咳起来。仁和共享。伦塔特乐意看绝地给他回应，他把椅子重新拎起来，然后在绝地的大腿上刺了一刀，“别想着逃跑，好吗，肯诺比大师？”伦塔特勾起笑容，“等等我，我有礼物给你。”他走出牢房。</p><p>欧比旺低垂着头在椅子上，试图缓过眼前的昏暗以及浪潮般的闷疼。</p><p>过一会伦塔特带着端着高压水枪的一个守卫站在了牢房面前，他挥了挥手，守卫便对着欧比旺一顿高压水流冲击。</p><p>冰冷的水炸在绝地身上。目睹着这一景象，伦塔特心间只有畅快。血与水融合在一起溅起浅红色的水花。欧比旺闭紧眼睛，只能张开嘴呼吸。他的伤口全被冲开，水流既增强了疼痛，也逐渐使他麻木。</p><p>他的头发湿漉漉地粘在额角，自己被呛了几口水，不断地咳嗽。他甚至都分不清自己到底是因为呛水而咳嗽还是花吐症在咳嗽。疼痛散布他的主神经，他只觉得浑身都在剧烈疼痛。高压水流停了下来，牢房门被拉开。伦塔特再次走进了这个房间。他掐起欧比旺的下巴，低声地说道，“肯诺比大师，千万不要昏睡过去，不然就要错过好戏了。”</p><p>绝地已经听不清对方说了什么，他的眼神涣散在地上。水流带来的寒冷在疼痛之间交错，他都不知道自己是否还存有意识。伦塔特也没有在意究竟自己有没有得到回应，他哼着同样的曲调走出去，示意守卫继续。疼痛袭来的一刻，欧比旺的意识深深地沉入了原力之中。</p><p>原力是汹涌的海。</p><p>暴风雨在狂暴的海面上骤降，闪电在阴沉的空中撕裂开灼目的白光。随而响起低沉的轰隆雷声。天空似乎便是他。于是撕裂开的白光刺痛他的身躯。雷声使他胸膛闷沉。海浪托着他漂荡，他的脸颊上泼满了水，几乎要让他无法呼吸。欧比旺想要挣扎，但是双手无力。所有的动荡都加迫于他身上，而他既是受害者又是旁观者，他麻木而疼痛，感官模糊得像是遭了干扰的超时空通讯器。</p><p>欧比旺没有睁开眼，他只听到海浪一波连一波地袭来。澎湃的击打声似在耳边又遥远于天际。天幕一般高的浪潮缓慢地袭来，他没有挣扎，任由自己无力地被掀进海里。他与万千奔腾的雨水一并沉入到海底去。喧噪的大雨与海浪都在入水的一刹那静音。他屏住自己的呼吸，在幽暗的海里睁开眼来。</p><p>欧比旺的心脏沉稳地跳着，是寂静中唯一的声音。他没有往海面上游，而是往下潜去。海随着深度褪去了蓝，每一度都越加黑。绝地的心口却烧灼着，在想象中呈现出鲜艳的红色。并非是鲜血的红，而是甜蜜的花色。层层叠叠交错在一起，浓艳的花瓣颜色。</p><p>他想要张口，但是嘴唇封紧。他听见娅丝妮清脆地说，“你爱上了一个人。”那个人的花就绽放在自己的胸口，是最娇艳也是最坚韧的。勿纵情欲。原力拥抱着他，暗暗地在催促他。“你爱上了谁？”她娇俏地问道。是一双灰蓝色的眼睛。欧比旺闭上了眼。勿顺激情。是浅得微金的棕发。他知道自己不该这样做。平心静智。欧比旺缓缓地在海里呼吸，他闻到了阴冷的味道，血液的腥臭。是古巴特花的清香。沉静明意。</p><p>这个问题不应当有答案。这个问题甚至不应该被问出。勿纵情欲。指尖似乎还留有温软的触感。欧比旺感到了恐慌。他的身体往海面逐渐升上去，暗流推着他冲向海面。他突然睁开了眼，深黑海底折射出璀璨的光芒，欧比旺的意识破海而出。他看见了答案。</p><p>他缓慢地醒来。房间里没有了伦塔特的身影。他甚至不知道自己在途中是否醒来过，他的意识模糊，似乎自从坠机以后他的时间就已经不归他所管了。血迹与伤痕斑驳簇拥在他目光能着及的地方。</p><p>伦塔特在折磨人这事业上也没有什么前途。欧比旺想，伦塔特只会一昧地制造众多的伤痕，带来的只有感官上的冲击，并不会留下什么后遗问题。大概也是不幸中的万幸。欧比旺的视野恍惚了一下。</p><p>他不知道自己多久没吃饭了。也不知道安纳金现在到底在哪里。不知道自己年轻的学徒究竟有没有意识到自己的师父已经被人绑了几天了。不过究竟是几天他也不知道。安纳金可能还在帕德梅身边。希望他们两个还守着绝地的规矩。但守不守实际上也跟自己没有关系，自己不过是安纳金的师父。来自于师父的管教与关怀最终还是有个度的。虽然绝地禁止绝地武士私下发展爱情。但是他还是没这个资格管安纳金。</p><p>欧比旺垂下头去再次让视野陷入黑暗。勿纵情欲。无数次不由自主的接近都证明了这一点。每一句留有余地的话语，每一次止于舌尖的真情流露，每一次的焦急与破例，都不过是一条条血红色的罪证。勿纵情欲。安纳金是天选之子，有时他会这样告诫自己，所以这一切都是安纳金值得的。但是他终究知道这样的解释是过不了自己这一关的。奎刚教会了他如何疏解感情，如何心平气和，但奎刚没有教会他如何制止自己吐露真心。一句叠一句的实话终究堵在胸口里，无视掉，抹除掉。欧比旺在混沌的意识控制下弧度微小地笑了笑。直到它们生出血淋淋的花来。</p><p>勿顺激情。他告诫自己。</p><p>他不知道自己昏过去了还是一直醒着的，但是伦塔特在某一刻回来了。绝地在地面看见了对方高瘦的影子。</p><p>伦塔特毫不留情地拽起绝地的头发，把绝地扯起来。尤缇弗人仔细打量着欧比旺的脸，用他一如既往的古怪腔调说道，“早安，肯诺比大师。”于是欧比旺知道了时间。“今天我依旧会好好款待你的。”伦塔特微笑，“我的主人也会希望我这么做的。”欧比旺艰难地咽下唾沫来滋润嗓子，他尽力地开口问道，“你——”他一时间没有发出声音来，嗓子太过于沙哑。</p><p>伦塔特凑在欧比旺嘴边。绝地再次吞咽唾沫，“你的主人。”听见了这句话，施刑者咧嘴笑起来，“是的，赐予我重生的主人。”尤缇弗人温柔地抚摸欧比旺的脸颊，“他高高在上，是人民拥抱的阴影，伟大的西斯大帝。”西斯。欧比旺的心脏漏了一拍。该死的，有个西斯在这背后。被人民所拥抱，或许德高望重，或许身缠万贯，无论是哪一方都对他们不妙。特别是绝地委员会可能从来没有得到过这个消息，武士会可能岌岌可危。而顶着天选之子头衔的安纳金就如同是沙石中的珍宝那么亮眼。</p><p>伦塔特的铁棍挟着戾气砸在了欧比旺的肩上。绝地有气无力地闷哼，再受下了打在伤痕累累的手臂上的一击时撕裂般的疼痛迫使他不由自主嘶哑着嗓音痛呼出声来。伦塔特大声地笑了起来，是获得战利品的将军。欧比旺颤抖着呼吸，甚至没有力气再咬紧牙关，他只能等待将到来的暴风雨的残忍侵袭。</p><p>寂静降临在这个牢房。</p><p>刑室中充满着血腥的味道。欧比旺的手指轻微地动弹。然后他睁开了眼睛。绝地在昏过去前听见伦塔特骄傲地宣扬西迪厄斯大人的全能，赞颂西迪厄斯大人的宽宏大量，以及那个西斯大帝的所向披靡。欧比旺低垂着头，看见地上滴落的血迹。他舔了下嘴唇，尝到了令他恶心的锈猩。</p><p>伦塔特走之前有很长一段时间都在放空眼神地抚摸袖口，并没有折磨绝地也没有歌颂西斯。欧比旺觉得伦塔特不会再来了。绝地精疲力竭。他一开始就因为麻醉的效用而无法提起力气，后来经了一顿折磨更是心力交瘁。他只想好好地找张床睡个觉。或者让伦塔特赶紧报复腻了。或许自己会死在这个地方。但是安宁有时也不妨是好事。奎刚一定会嘲笑自己的想法。但是他实在是太累了。他什么也不想管了。无论是西斯还是花吐症。反正自己多半也是要死在这两个某一个手里的。</p><p>可是安纳金还在外面。他不由自主地想。每时每刻那个傻小子都有可能被西斯猝不及防地推进陷阱里去。有可能现在安纳金就深陷麻烦里。他真的好累。平心静智。但是安纳金可能还需要自己。平心静智。他真的不想要那么多疼痛，那么多伤疤。沉静明意。黑暗面简直就是在明目张胆地招募他。有时他甚至觉得原力希望他转向黑暗面，所以才赐予他这么多磨难。</p><p>但是安纳金。安纳金。一切都因为安纳金。一切都为了安纳金。焦急为他，不安为他，欣慰为他，杀了母虫也为他，死也要因他而死。太失败了。欧比旺怔怔地注视着虚空。全为了安纳金，也只有安纳金。该死的安纳金。他忽然生起一股咬牙切齿的感觉。借着这感觉他的视线逐渐清晰。他不能放弃，绝地委员会必须得得知西斯的消息。共和国下的万千联盟与星球恐怕都需要这个消息。绝地放松身体感受遍布全身的各种疼痛，他皱起眉，缓慢地调整呼吸。他得从这个牢笼里逃出去。</p><p>绝地嘶哑着嗓子喊道，“守卫，守卫。”守卫畏畏缩缩地出现在了栏杆另一头。</p><p>欧比旺顿了顿，粗喘几口气缓过腹部的疼痛，他的声音低了一些，用原力拷问道，“你会告诉我伦塔特在哪。”守卫老实地答道，“我会告诉你伦塔特在哪。他一个上午都没来，应该在王宫里。”或许他在筹备着怎么最好最有效率地解决掉牢房里我这个绝地。欧比旺思忖，随后说，“你会把门打开，用你的斧头把这两条锁链斩断，解开我手上的皮革，并脱下你的外衣。然后你会昏睡过去。”守卫慢吞吞地照做了，睡倒在了衣服堆上。</p><p>欧比旺花了一会功夫解开捆住自己双腿和脚踝处的皮革，缓慢扶着椅子站了起来。他简单地包扎自己左手臂上狰狞撕裂的伤口，换上守卫的衣服，收缴了守卫别在腰间的佩剑。绝地踉跄了几步才适应自己疲惫而隐痛的身体。他小心翼翼地咳嗽，试图让自己的腹部没有那么大幅度地被牵扯到。欧比旺感到自己的脸颊发烫，喉咙干燥发疼，恐怕是发烧得厉害。他没有停留休整，几步一停地朝门外走去。</p><p>欧比旺步伐拖沓地走出了牢房，顺着楼梯上到了王宫里。王宫里着实冷清，他走了这么久一个人都没有看到，只在地上看到斑驳的血迹和塞在园林花草里的尸体，全是尤缇弗人。伦塔特疯了。欧比旺想，伦塔特已经疯得彻彻底底了。</p><p>他站在死寂的园林中，被尸体所簇拥，他不仅震惊而且觉得深深的恶心与怜悯。那些尸体无一不是被骨刺穿透折磨致死的。应当全都是伦塔特的杰作。尤缇弗族需要一个解脱，而不是一个伦塔特。肯诺比大师突然意识到自己这个要不得的毛病是从哪里来的了。这种行为简直就是奎刚那四处捡悲惨小动物的习惯的变种。自己还是从自己的师父身上学到了些要不得的东西。</p><p>欧比旺深吸一口血腥气。他清醒而平定，心中重复着绝地信条。平心静智，顺从真知，沉静明意。他身上的细小伤痕逐渐愈合。绝地站在空旷的园林中，醒目得如同黑暗寂静的洞穴中燃起的光剑。他安静地等待着，缓慢地呼吸，像幼时每一次进行的静心练习。他闭上酸涩的双眼。他聚集感受在双耳上。</p><p>他听到远近的声音层叠在一起，听见尤缇弗人民在宫外建起的繁忙市场，听见人民恐惧的絮絮交谈讨论声。海水奔腾轰隆，前赴后继地袭向边缘，天际深处连绵地传来轰隆声。他听见王宫里侍卫的清浅呼吸，他听见伦塔特诡异的低笑声，听见伦塔特越近的脚步声，听见伦塔特一瞬间加重的无措呼吸声。他听见从背后传来的破空声。混沌妄谬，仁和相享。浪花在礁石上炸开。</p><p>欧比旺迅速转身抽出佩剑，急急地挡下对方使铁棍的一击。铁棍应声被震出伦塔特手中。欧比旺双眼睁开来直视伦塔特，他的神色坚定而冷静，声音嘶哑却轻松从容，“你好啊。(Hello there.)”相同的对话再次进行。</p><p>伦塔特心中的恐惧几乎能被听到，他深墨色的双眼凝结出幽暗的颜色，双颊半点血色都无。尤缇弗人踉跄地后退，“你…怎么可能…”欧比旺知道自己要乘胜追击。他硬撑出风轻云淡的模样，甚至勾勒出一个轻佻的微笑，“我是一个绝地，亲爱的。”伦塔特慌张地往后逃跑，“你想要什么！”欧比旺故作轻松地小弧度摊手，剑在他掌中微晃，“那个西斯是谁？”</p><p>伦塔特颤抖着嗓音大叫，“他是个议会的人！别的我什么都不知道了！”欧比旺循循问道，声音温和而平静，“他长什么样子？”尤缇弗人尖着嗓子恐惧地回答，“我，我不知道！他每次都戴着兜帽！”“他要你干了什么？”欧比旺轻轻地追问。伦塔特倒抽一口气，双手的骨刺猛地生出刺向欧比旺毫无章法地袭去。</p><p>佩剑铿锵与尤缇弗人手上武器再次交锋。它削断了伦塔特骨节上生出的狰狞骨刺，生风地擦过对方的肩膀。“他让你干了什么？”绝地再次问道。伦塔特在腰间仓促摸出匕首在空中乱挥，失了方寸，要被吓出魂来。绝地的眼睛瞧出一切对方的打算，他闷笑一声，甩了几个剑花，稳着步子接近伦塔特，“回答我的问题，伦塔特。”对方张了张嘴，飞快而惶惶道，“袭击阿米达拉议员，还有抓获你！”</p><p>如他所料，一切都是针对安纳金的。西斯想要将安纳金拉进黑暗面。</p><p>“谢谢你。”欧比旺的微笑淡去。他深吸一口气，生生压下一切疼痛与晕眩。混沌妄谬。他不是为了复仇杀这个人，他怜悯尤缇弗族人。仁和相享。伦塔特已经超出了他的界线。这个尤缇弗人应当这个下场。伦塔特张皇地逃出几步去。欧比旺箭步向前，猛地发力横砍，将尤缇弗人从背后往前利落地拦腰砍作两半。鲜血在绝地身后乍溅起三尺高。伦塔特的两段倒在地上成为园林中最后一具尸体。</p><p>欧比旺停顿了数秒，沉稳着紊乱的气息将沾血的佩剑收回腰间。他没有回头去看尤缇弗人的尸体，一步一顿干咳着地走出了王宫。</p><p>他从侧门出去，走在了一条无人的小巷中。绝地眼前的景象已经朦胧到涣散。他撑着身体的惯性扶着墙再往前踱了几步，忽然停住了。</p><p>欧比旺低下头看着自己身前落下的粉白与烈红色的花瓣，伸手去捂住因剧烈咳嗽而颤动的嘴唇。他不断地咳着，胸膛疼痛而难以呼吸。他艰难地抽着气，缓缓地无力地顺着墙往下滑。他的手从嘴前移开垂下，他便看见了满手的血。鲜艳的花朵绽放开来，沾着他的鲜血，靠着他的血肉存活，燃烧着他自己的生命。他听见自己粗重的呼吸声。</p><p>勿顺激情，平心静智。呼吸因发烧而灼热地聚在胡须与鼻尖之间。勿纵情欲，沉静明意。绝地的眼前逐渐落下黑影。安纳金。他倒在了巷脚边，侧靠着墙壁。安纳金。安纳金。安尼…欧比旺半睁着眼睛，模糊地看见眼前出现了一挽裙裾。他听见了女性的声音，然后是深沉的男性声音。有人摇晃他的肩膀。他的视角忽然提高。有人把他扛起来了。他朦胧地瞥到了嵌着黑色图纹的大块深紫色色块。</p><p>海浪汹涌地起伏，将他迎面拍入水底。在行走的摇晃中，绝地彻底昏了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黑影站在高处。他张开双手接受来自下方军团的服从。</p><p>愚蠢的尤缇弗人把诺尔星上的雇佣兵给屠杀了，胆小怕事的蠢货。但是那么一点人损失了也无妨。他即将坐拥一切野心之上的王座，手持至高无上的尊贵权杖。</p><p>西斯缓缓地微笑，阅查整齐的方列。他的能力因埃库法能源而暴涨。他现在甚至觉得自己强大到无人能敌。埃库法给予他施予幻觉的能力。幻觉能逼迫任何人跪倒在西斯的脚下，无论是如何心智强大的人，或是所谓的天选之子。只要他将唯一的反抗力推翻消灭，将他们碾碎在庞大的军队车轮之下。他就能独占整个宇宙，能将它随心所欲地毁灭。</p><p>军团配备杀伤力巨大激光武器，每人几乎可以媲美一架攻击性机器人。他们黝黑的盔甲上以金色纹着伊尔达族人的纹章。不过他还能拥有更多的军队，不过是他心念一动的事情。西斯知道自己离胜利极其近，几乎能伸手触碰到。对绝地的恨时时刻刻不在生长，它无时无刻不在提醒他于他的责任，他的野心，和他的渴望。西迪厄斯呼吸着权力的馨香，感到心中澎湃的安抚。他的金色眼瞳中翻滚着热切的喜悦，梦想的一切都唾手可得。万事俱备，只余收割了。</p><p>年轻的天行者在星际四处游荡奔波寻找这个叫做卢斯-欧塞厄斯的人五天了。</p><p>他那天从地下市场里绑了一个狡诈的信息交易商，从他嘴里敲出了欧塞厄斯父女两的去处。欧塞厄斯父女是十分小心的一对赏金猎人。在追逐他们的停留处的过程中安纳金其实挺佩服这两人。他们留下的假线索以及踪迹起码拖了他这么久，何况他已经是个绝地中的追踪好手了。这更是证明了对方是足智多谋的对手，几乎和他狡诈的师父有得一拼，足以挑起安纳金那年轻气盛所带来的昂扬斗志。</p><p>绝地驾驶着飞船向其沃尔星驶去，心里却依旧为别的事所困扰。欧比旺已经一个星期没有回应安纳金任何的通讯或者与绝地委员会有任何的联系了。绝地的心中不由自主地担忧，这种情绪已经在他心中酝酿了很久了。每次看不见他的师父都会激发他这种从年幼时带出来的惶恐。况且这次师父真的失联太久了，对于自家师父那完美绝地的品行习惯来说这种失联真的太不正常了。</p><p>安纳金不安地咬了咬唇。他甚至不知道师父接的任务是什么，委员会没有吩咐他做什么，于是他也无从下手寻找，只能勉强集中于这件事上。</p><p>安纳金驶入凝实熔岩的宽广裂缝中，稳妥地朝底下绚丽的城市飞去。他知道卢斯这种人一定只能在阴暗的地下才能找到容身之地，正因为他们是极其优秀的猎人，他们立下无数的仇敌，也无法建立起任何情意联系。</p><p>他藏好了飞行器，戴上兜帽融入了灯火霓光下参与无数腐烂交易与沾上纵杂鲜血的人群中。他觉得自己离他们已经很近了。安纳金从人际复杂的市场与酒吧开始，旁听当地人对各个酒吧与黑市的讨论，在小巷里埋伏了几个人套问。快速而有效地获得信息。</p><p>他站在欧塞厄斯父女的角度仔细评估这些听闻中最能掩盖他们踪迹的地方。最终他敲开了传闻里不管不顾收钱就能留下的后巷酒吧。这是所有可能的藏身之处中最安全的一个。但是也是最容易被出卖的一个。安纳金相信自己的直觉，如同他相信原力的指引。</p><p>绝地拽着集钱的老板把这个伊尔达人摁在转角，他压低了自己的声音，“我在找一对猎手，中年男人和年轻的女孩。”伊尔达人颤抖着肩膀，充满褶皱的脸上挤出一个谄媚的笑，“这个…”“快说。”安纳金的袖口滑出来一把匕首抵在伊尔达人的脖子上。伊尔达人用指尖轻轻地想把刀刃往外推，眼神乱瞟。安纳金示威地作势要划动匕首。伊尔达人在隔壁传来的吵闹音乐声中乌鸦一般大叫一声，瑟瑟发抖道，“三号房间！那个男人好几天都没回来了，但是女孩一直都在。”绝地收回匕首，“谢了。”</p><p>他缓步走过空无一人的走廊，霓虹灯在上方闪烁，哄闹的人群在隔着一堵墙的地方喧哗嬉笑。安纳金停在了三号房间外，他等了一会。听见门内有推东西的声音。绝地侧身靠在墙边，等到室内的声音静止。的确只有一个女孩。他沉稳呼吸，迅速抽出光剑砍开门锁，行云流水地踹开大门。</p><p>女孩静静地坐在房间的沙发上看着他。安纳金在心里隐隐地为自己感到羞耻。对方只是一个女孩，安纳金！但是起码是个欧塞厄斯，小心谨慎不为过。她的父亲至少屠干净了一个军团。</p><p>“绝地。”女孩说道，“我是娅丝妮，我的父亲不在家。”安纳金不确定对方到底想要干什么。她用清澈的嗓音冷静地说，“我不喜欢你的头发。”绝地缓步朝她走近，“你的父亲在哪？”“你认识肯诺比吗？”女孩看见安纳金的下颌收紧了，于是她肯定地说道，“你认识肯诺比。”</p><p>“他在哪？”安纳金的喉咙发紧，用力地攥住了光剑。“我喜欢肯诺比的头发。”她轻轻地说，“金褐色的，柔软的长发。”安纳金的视线落在了女孩腰间别着的光剑。那一定是他师父的光剑。他的师父。他的师父。他的欧比旺。怒火腐蚀他的心，肆虐他的胸膛。</p><p>“我的父亲带着他去了塞卢星。肯诺比答应我说不会杀了我的父亲，但是我的父亲应该很久没有回来了。”女孩把光剑卸下来抛给安纳金，“你想要什么？”安纳金晦涩地注视了一阵娅丝妮，“你对他做了什么？”平心静智，他想。师父在等他。“麻醉剂而已，抓住他也是侥幸。”娅丝妮的视线空泛，“他是自己坠机的。”安纳金一言不发，转身离去。</p><p>他紧皱眉头，焦急地从酒吧跑出来，自喧杂的人群中跑过，千千万万不同的脸在他眼前，从他身边闪过。他的学徒辫摩擦在他的脖颈边。他的师父也会摩挲他的下颌。他不知道他的师父是否安好，他不知道自己是否来得及。欧比旺是最心软的人，既然他答应了娅丝妮不杀死卢斯，那么卢斯肯定就没有死在他手里。卢斯是死在了雇佣者手里。</p><p>安纳金跳进飞行器迅速起飞。而他的师父就落在了那个人手中。自己应该更快地找到卢斯才对，现在可能已经太迟了。他的师父是自己坠机的，为什么。安纳金暴躁而不安，是一头困兽。为什么师父会被抓住，为什么自己没有陪在师父身边。他开启超时空跳跃朝塞卢星飞去。沉静明意。该死的，肯诺比。安纳金咬紧牙关。</p><p>从尤达大师那里安纳金得知肯诺比在塞卢星上是来见证雅图族和尤缇弗族的和平条约，但是被加奇尔族打断，后来又发现即使没有加奇尔族，尤缇弗族族长伦塔特也打算来个类似的东西挑起战争，于是把他们的公主杀死了藏在了雅图族的地牢里试图污蔑雅图族。但是如今伦塔特并不在牢中，恐怕是逃回去了。那么欧比旺很有可能就在伦塔特手里。</p><p>安纳金将飞行器降落在了雅图族的领地里。他闯入了雅图族的王宫，不伤一人地突破了一众守卫的防守，站在了杜坦面前。</p><p>年轻的绝地轻喘着气，担忧与怒火在眉间凝作结，“雅图族族长杜坦。”“绝地大师。”杜坦带着一丝惊讶，挥手退下侍卫，“您此次前来是…？”“伦塔特。”安纳金收起光剑，“我知道他回来了，我认为他绑架了我的师父。”</p><p>“啊。”杜坦恍然大悟，“您这么心急我是理解的，但我也无法帮您做什么，雅图族与尤缇弗族如今是水火不容。可是要是您去尤缇弗族人的地界，去找这个地址，找一个叫阿尔迪斯的雅图人。他是个好人，他会帮到你的。”杜坦在政桌上找了张草纸写了一个地址，交给了安纳金，“您或许能找到您想要的答案。”安纳金点头谢了杜坦，一同也道了歉。杜坦大笑着将安纳金送出大厅，倒是欣赏安纳金雷厉风行的性子。</p><p>安纳金到的时候尤缇弗族的地域刚开始下雨。</p><p>并非是什么倾盆大雨，不过是淅淅沥沥的小雨，熄灭了安纳金满腔热烈的怒火，只余有深重的担忧。在心底深处他甚至能感到自己恐惧。他在路上时老是想起来自己的母亲那时温温柔柔地告诫他说他的师父已经很累了，要多看顾他的师父。他一直没有在意。他甚至没有问。他只是呆呆地跟在自己师父身后，望着他的师父。他甚至没有再担心。他都不知道自己师父究竟有没有别的伤，或者有没有治疗好在尤弥瑞斯星上受的伤。</p><p>自责不断地鞭打他，割得他的心口汩汩流血。安纳金踩着泥泞站在雨里敲开了一扇木门。一位年轻的尤缇弗族女子开了门，她站在门后面只露出一双眼睛，“你好。”安纳金疲惫而不安地开口，“我从雅图族族长杜坦那来，找一个叫阿尔迪斯的雅图人。”女子应一声，“您等一等。”门关上了。安纳金倚在墙上，放缓自己的呼吸。</p><p>门打开了。一个雅图人警惕地望着他，低沉地说道，“你是个绝地？”安纳金点头，“我是个绝地，我是来找伦塔特的。我觉得他绑架了我的师父。”“你很担心你的师父？”阿尔迪斯语气严肃地问道，注视着绝地的双眼。年轻的绝地莫名其妙，但还是抿紧嘴唇点头。“进来吧。”阿尔迪斯往后退去，拉开了门。安纳金低着头进去。</p><p>这是一个小巧而温馨的住所，一看就知道对方在尽力建造一个家。阿尔迪斯在安纳金身后把门关上了。尤缇弗族女子安静地坐在铺了软毯的地上，手里握着针织的样式。她抬头看向进来的两人，站起来给安纳金递了一块毛巾。</p><p>阿尔迪斯走上去吻了吻女子的额头。安纳金谢过女子，脱下湿透了的外袍挂在一边。他接过了毛巾，一边擦拭头发身上，一边耐不住性子地问道，“你知道我的师父在哪吗？”阿尔迪斯没有回答，“给我看一看光剑。”安纳金掀开了袍子展示他腰上别着的两把光剑，“这是我师父的。”他示意。阿尔迪斯点了点头，陈述道，“伦塔特被杀了。”</p><p>“那一定是我师父。”安纳金攥住毛巾，不加思索就打算告别，“不行，那我一定要找到他。现在雨越大了，要是…”“阿尔。”女子出声打断了安纳金，她看向阿尔迪斯，一边对自己爱人的幼稚行为翻了个白眼，“他爱他。”安纳金没有听懂，他困惑地看向阿尔迪斯。</p><p>沉默了一会，阿尔迪斯朝着安纳金哼了一声，“在楼上。”“什么？”安纳金震惊地瞪着阿尔迪斯，心里猛地燃起惊喜。“你师父在楼上，还昏迷着。都两天了。”阿尔迪斯说道，“我们正好捡到了他。他以往还救过我们的命，所以…”安纳金完全没有性子再等阿尔迪斯讲下去，便冲上了楼。</p><p>“左边第二间房！”女子朝着楼上喊，只听见急促的开门声。女子笑了起来，“你当时是不是也是这样？”阿尔迪斯凑近女子再亲吻了她一下，“比他还着急，我的殿下。为了你，我的魂都没有了。”西亚斯笑着在雅图族的傻小伙子脸颊上吻了吻。</p><p>年轻的学徒窜上楼去，找到了左边第二间房，差点没把门把给拧断。</p><p>他匆匆地撞进门里面，看见自己家师父脸色苍白眉头紧皱地躺在床上。安纳金深吸一口气，几步迈到床边跪了下来。安纳金轻轻地掀开被子，被眼前的景象一激，甚至想要找到伦塔特的尸体剁了。他咬紧牙关，嘴唇抿得笔直发白。</p><p>他的师父身上到处都裹着绷带，血液从绷带里洇出来。他缓慢地伸手去，没有触碰到师父，只是在虚浮在师父手臂的线条上，如同是真实地在抚摸师父的手臂。他的视线不敢在任何一处驻留，只是匆匆地扫视。每一块淤青都无比刺目；每一处血迹都触目惊心。他甚至难以想象自己的师父究竟经历了什么。他也懦弱到不敢去想象。</p><p>安纳金突然站起来转过身，手握拳抵在嘴唇上。心中掀腾起翻腾的情绪，他愤怒而痛苦得全身发抖。他的眼眶热烈，眼前朦胧。剧烈的感情尖锐地刺痛他，哽咽他的喉咙。复发地涌上酸楚的担忧与心疼，它们交错在他的心里，如同疯长的荆棘藤蔓。他无法不自责，也因此更加疼痛。他的师父。炸裂开的软弱无力使他想发疯地大喊大叫。他的欧比旺。复仇欲在阴暗的深渊下呼唤他。</p><p>他咬紧下颌。师父。安纳金微微昂头，深吸一口气。他的师父还躺在这里，他的师父需要他。安纳金长呼出气。他缓缓把心脏里横冲直撞的刺痛压下来，在沉默中生生冷静下来。他抹了一把眼睛，抿着嘴转回身来，注视着呼吸沉重的欧比旺。</p><p>安纳金站在阴影里守望着，如同一个护卫，一座王宫前忠诚侍候的将军雕像。他半晌后才走到床边倾去，将自己撑在师父的上方，俯下身小心翼翼地亲吻了欧比旺的额头。他轻轻用指尖拂开欧比旺脸颊边的落发，温柔地抚过耳垂。</p><p>他亲爱的师父。安纳金将额头缓缓抵住师父的额头，鼻尖相触擦过。他闭上了眼，听见自己的呼吸的同时也可以感受到师父的呼吸悄悄落在自己的嘴唇上。安纳金仓促地睁开眼连眨了几下，微抬起身来再次抹去眼前的模糊。</p><p>他俯视着他的师父，眼神描摹师父的脸庞，眉梢，眼角。但他什么也不敢做。他连拥抱也不能。安纳金沉默地凝视良久，才垂下眼睑来坐在了床边。</p><p>他把腰上师父的光剑卸下来放在床头，再扶着师父的手腕抬起师父的手臂，极尽小心地将师父手臂上的绷带拆开。他一边揭开一层一层的血色绷带，一边朝着伤口不由自主地小口吹气，似乎这样就能减轻欧比旺身上的疼痛。绷带绕着圈子落下，露出下面斑驳的伤痕。</p><p>安纳金注意着师父的反应，手掌悬欧比旺的手臂上。欧比旺没有醒来，也没有因他的动作而感到疼痛。安纳金如同小动物一样轻轻地用侧脸碰了碰师父的指节，深呼吸了一回，开始全神贯注地开始使用原力为师父治疗。温暖的原力笼罩了师父的伤痕。安纳金甚至有一种自己在温暖师父的感觉，像是自己全身心都抱住了师父。原力温和地缓慢愈合着伤口。</p><p>年轻的绝地注视着师父，他回想师父碧蓝的眼睛，师父微抿的薄唇，师父轻抚的指尖，师父在塔图因星第一束阳光的照射下的模样。他的心引领他方向，而他跟着循循指引找到了自己的师父，欧比旺-肯诺比。</p><p>大逆不道，安纳金。窗外的雨还在下。天行者抿紧嘴唇。欧比旺该对你多失望。罪状缓重钝磨着含着蜜糖初醒的心，在颓惫的痕迹下折败每一丝他初尝的温暖。</p><p>天逐渐地明亮，太阳自天际升起。</p><p>年轻的绝地在地上醒来，他的左手仍旧牵着师父的垂下床铺的右手。昨天他用原力治疗了师父一整天，令人安心的是伤势稍有好转。不过师父的烧一阵阵地退不下去，他连夜陪在床边为师父用冷水擦拭，后来在地上铺了毯子裹起来就草草地睡了。</p><p>师父没有醒过来过，自己的链接也没有被触动。师父在那个时候也没有叫过自己，安纳金意识到。他恨不得钻进师父脑子里看看他到底在师父心目中是什么样的。他着实很少有这种机会照顾师父，特别是面对这样脆弱的师父。</p><p>绝地大师一向是风轻云淡的，一切在他们面前都不过是小事似的。天知道他们心里是怎么想的，也天知道他们是怎么做到的。但是他迫切地希望自己的师父对自己诚实，表现出一些需要自己的样子。</p><p>安纳金只觉得自己的心情糟糕到爆炸。钝疼消磨尽数他失而复得来的欢喜。他自己的师父在被折磨的时候都没有叫自己一声。他感到愤怒又挫败，困惑不断地敲打着他仅有的理智。他既迫望把师父从床上拽起来质问，又祈盼师父安好无恙。他一点都不明白他的师父。</p><p>他的师父一点也不信任他似的。他连得到师父的求救的资格都没有。五天他才追踪到卢斯。他让师父失踪了五天。他差点就失去欧比旺了。安纳金无法停止自己一遍一遍地重复这些问题，这些错漏。假若他更强大一些...安纳金能感受到黑暗面的召唤。</p><p>痛苦正逼迫着他直面深渊。他没有答案。他用额头再次试探师父额头的温度——已经不再滚烫了。这是好事。安纳金试图平复下心情。平心静智。他应该治疗欧比旺，这样一切都会好起来。师父会醒来，睁开那双蓝眼睛，轻轻地摩挲着胡子朝他笑。他会得到一切答案，他的心会安宁，他的师父会将一切都给予。但他现在什么也得不到，安纳金甚至不敢碰欧比旺。欧比旺身上狰狞的伤痕斑驳遍布任何安纳金能触碰的地方。</p><p>他需要他的师父醒来。安纳金需要他的师父。即便一直以来旁人都觉得是肯诺比大师在追逐年轻又不听话的学徒的身影，但不是这样的，安纳金太清楚了。无论是从夜里惊醒的顷刻或是每次乘着众望所归的名声大获全胜的时分，安纳金需要看到他的师父，被他的师父陪伴，听见他师父的夸奖。</p><p>他的师父是他生命中至根深蒂固的习惯。他的师父太过于重要了，以至于他无法移开自己的目光，自己的注意力。欧比旺是安纳金的锚。</p><p>欧比旺。年轻的绝地轻轻地呼唤了一声，他执着地盯着欧比旺紧闭的双眼。他倾在欧比旺耳边，“师父。”他呢喃道。他没有得到回应。安纳金手中的原力再次亮起荧光。但是他总会得到的。</p><p>天行者连续着几日都在这个小房间里度过。</p><p>阿尔迪斯曾上来看过几次，西亚斯送上来几次食物。安纳金寸步不离地守着他的师父，不断地用原力治疗。欧比旺的外伤大多都痊愈或差不多痊愈了。高烧也不再烧了。</p><p>西亚斯告诉安纳金说她觉得肯诺比大师快要醒了，安纳金只是勉强地回笑，并不说什么。无用而不变的境况灼烧人的理智，消磨人的意志。即便是绝地也无法脱出这可怖的控制。恐惧和渴望拖扯年轻的绝地往前迈步，他不敢停下。</p><p>绝地恍惚地睁开眼睛。他躺在寂静之中，一切都沉重地压着他。欧比旺安静地平视前方遥远的天空。它离他有一个深海那么远。阳光固然流动在水里，它折射出纯净的海蓝色，稍带些透彻的绿。</p><p>他一动不动地注视着眼前平静的景象，他的身体随着暗流的趋势而微微摆动。欧比旺的心也很安静，思绪平息。他没有在呼吸，他只是在看。原力轻轻地抚慰着他的情绪。窒息感没有让他恐慌，它让他头脑空前的清晰。海浪曾逼迫他沉入海底，他看见了答案。他见证了自己诚实的一刻。但是他无法答应自己的欲望与渴求。</p><p>暗流汹涌地将绝地按下更深的地方。欧比旺没有拒绝。澄澈的光芒在海面上与水交融。他闭上眼沉下去，离光线越来越远。他陷入沉寂的黑暗之中，灵魂似乎要与这平静融合。安宁也栖息在他的胸口。</p><p>一股水流却环绕着他，缓慢地具象成大簇大簇的古巴特花。他似乎能闻到花香，指尖能感到柔弱的花瓣。呼唤从天空中轻轻地传来，并不急促，但却是刺破海水的一缕不可思议的光芒。水忽然变得温暖。“师父…”他无法拒绝这句话，无法拒绝这个人。</p><p>欧比旺沉默地任由自己再往深处坠落。声音忽然不再从远方来，而是如同在很近的地方，在自己的脑海里。好吧，好吧。绝地缓缓地睁开眼。古巴特花绽放在他身侧。他逐渐能感到自己的手了，窒息感缓慢地离开他。浪花拍打礁石的声音从很远的地方传来。</p><p>他的身体被水流簇拥地推上去。他能感受到上层不息的交流浪潮，紊乱地错流作一方。阳光给它们注入舒适的温度。他往水面上浮去。水的颜色越来越清澈，只余有折射的浅金色光芒。浪花惊扰平静的海面，欧比旺逐渐感受到了真实。</p><p>晌午。安纳金耷拉着眼帘侧靠在床边，手握着欧比旺的手腕。他等待着，一直等待着。时间脱出他的掌控，流淌在他不清楚的地方。他缓和着呼吸冥想，与原力交流。溪水从大海中分叉出来，缓缓渡入安纳金的思绪中。</p><p>原力滋润惶惶的心绪，起着微乎其微的安抚作用。是纳布星上淌满月色的湖水，是母亲在额上的吻。水面轻轻地撩起涟漪，波浪颤动。安纳金皱起眉头。原力被扰乱了。他试图再次感受，指尖却有轻柔的触感。</p><p>他的手被别人反握住。沙哑的嗓音轻轻地响起，在安静的房间中突兀而温和，“怎么，在哭鼻子吗？”安纳金仓皇地睁开眼来，撞进了自己师父的双眼中。安纳金张了张嘴，胸膛因急促的呼吸而起伏。</p><p>“猫咬舌头了？”欧比旺疲惫地微笑，拇指微微摩挲安纳金的手。“师父。”学徒闷沉着叫了一声，便一句话都再也说不出来。他拧过头去，不愿意再与师父对视。欧比旺看出来了自己徒弟倔强又窘迫的状况，他无奈地捏了捏安纳金的手，“抱一抱？”安纳金咬牙切齿地摇头。</p><p>欧比旺低低地说，“安尼…我没事。”试图安抚下徒弟的情绪。显然无济于事。安纳金终于正视过来，用泛红的双眼瞪着师父一阵，才恨恨地用他颤抖个不停的嗓音一字一句地说道，“欧比旺-肯诺比，我不能失去你。”欧比旺一怔，发蒙地看向安纳金，半晌没看出个什么，这才缓缓说道，“别担心，不会的。”</p><p>他看着徒弟瘪着嘴不高兴地瞪他的模样抿着嘴笑，“徒弟长大了，要管师父了。”安纳金看不懂欧比旺这番回应，但至少欧比旺没有开头就拿着绝地条约来斥责他。安纳金花了一阵来平复自己的呼吸，声音依旧哽着说道，“我又救了你一命。”欧比旺哼哼，摩挲着安纳金的指节，无奈道，“行吧，算上。”</p><p>学徒与师父互相对视一会。</p><p>“九次。”安纳金忽然说道。“哪有！”欧比旺睁着眼睛，显然是自己在心里迅速数了一遍，然后他扯了扯嘴唇。安纳金知道师父发现自己真的数出来九次了，“承认吧师父。”欧比旺懊恼地叹气，看向学徒，嘴上还是说道，“不，安尼，我从来没有跟你数过这么无聊的东西。”</p><p>安纳金看着自己故意露出无奈表情的师父，他没好气地朝师父哼笑，却还是忍不住地扬起唇角弧度。欧比旺看学徒终于眨着那双红眼睛笑起来了，心下才一松。自家徒弟还是得自己哄。他不由自主地也挑了挑唇，但喉间不断的血腥味却每时每刻都在提醒着他。他得瞒着安纳金自己头上悬着的刀刃。安纳金心里总为阿米达拉议员留着一方温土，这是自己一向知道的事情。欧比旺在心里重复，他这一层负担不该加在安纳金身上。</p><p>安纳金是天选之子，是众望所归。他不属于也不会属于欧比旺一个人。这是作为师父的界线，他最起码是个师父。欧比旺一边听着徒弟讲述经历，一边暗暗诫告自己。勿顺激情，平心静智。勿纵情欲，沉静明意。欧比旺面上不露出任何端倪，他咽下了蔓延的血腥气。</p><p>他是个绝地大师，他一向擅长控制自己。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们在阿尔迪斯的家里再留了一个晚上，欧比旺就决定要回科洛桑。安纳金没有劝师父，科洛桑的医疗设备比任何地方的都好。</p><p>两人在清晨里离去。安纳金安稳地驾驶了一路的飞行器，都没吵醒在后面睡着休息的欧比旺。欧比旺醒来的时候飞行器已经停在科洛桑的停机场上好一会了。安纳金就在驾驶位上一直等着，见师父一脸迷糊地抬眼打量，不住地抿嘴笑师父。直到听见师父咳嗽起来，安纳金顿时又恨不得牵着抱着师父去医疗室，当然师父对这个从眼神里表现出的提议表示坚决反对。</p><p>最终还是受不了自家学徒那担忧到几乎要在自己身上开个洞的眼神，欧比旺这才先去了趟医疗室。不出所料，那的检查没法查出花吐症来。或许绝地大图书馆里有这病症的记载，但普通的医疗是没什么用处的。伦塔特当时在印记上刻下的一刀太深，以至于落下了痕迹。安纳金即便是让伤痊愈了也依旧只看到了疤痕。大概是算是一件好事。</p><p>欧比旺没在医疗室停留多久，安纳金其实也差不多把师父身上任何流血的口子都治好了。肯诺比暗地下向医疗机器人讨要来几支清醒药剂与止痛剂，便急着赶去了绝地委员会。徒弟自师父从医疗室里出来后就像是个机器人一样尾随着欧比旺晃悠。就算师父看上去几乎是好全了，他也没放下心来。</p><p>欧比旺腹诽自己免费得了一个设备齐全软件高级的C-3PO。安纳金显然也从师父忍笑的眼中看出来师父暗地在笑自己这事，他倒也没说什么，他喜欢师父憋着笑的样子。</p><p>“肯诺比大师务必要休息好，绝地委员会还需要你。”温杜大师徐徐地关切道。欧比旺点头，他的神情肃穆，直视尤达大师，“我从伦塔特口中得知，在议会的高处有一位西斯。”他必须要说出来，即便他深知这对安纳金来说代表着什么。温杜朝着尤达望了一眼，“你确定吗？”</p><p>欧比旺双手交握在袖子下，“我确定。”尤达揣思良久，“一件不详之事，这是。需要我们慎重。来得很快，阴霾。”年轻的学徒按捺不住地说道，“议长帕尔帕廷或许可以协助我们。”“安纳金，”欧比旺制止了学徒，“我们不能这么草率。”西斯目前显露出来的阴谋都在针对安纳金，利用他身边的人来引诱安纳金去向黑暗面。此刻安纳金的任何联系都有可能有西斯的手脚。</p><p>“议长是我们的朋友。”安纳金侧过头去看自己的师父，他的声音低了些，“是我的朋友。”欧比旺却没有与安纳金对视，他一直看着尤达大师，此刻摇头道，“我不能同意。”安纳金不知道这句话到底是源于什么，但是他唯一清楚的是自己因此而挫败。他的下颌线绷紧，眼神晦暗地探究望着欧比旺。他的师父知道自己在看着他，但是他不敢转过来回应。安纳金这时非常清楚，他的师父不敢看他。</p><p>尤达大师缓慢地点头，“肯诺比大师，我同意。不清楚敌人，我们在明处，危险。”年轻的绝地听不下去这暗里针对自己朋友的话语，不断地想要铿锵掷地地反驳一番这话，但他心里有顾虑，咬实牙关不开口，只是侧着头盯了好一会不愿意看向自己，如今已经将视线投到地面的师父。师父定然是疲倦了。师父的伤还没好。师父不会想自己插嘴。</p><p>他沉默地听完温杜与欧比旺的几句对话，这才低语道，“我告辞了。”安纳金没有行礼，他转身就离开了委员会大厅。欧比旺垂着视线，直到脚步声远去，大门被拉开，然后关上。</p><p>年长些的绝地抬起视线匆促地扫了一眼方才安纳金站的地方，“我的意见不变。”温杜大师赞同地点头，“我也认为议长现在不能被信任。”他双手交叉在胸前，“天行者和议长的关系很好，我们或许可以让天行者去监视议长。’欧比旺没有说话，下意识地摩挲着自己的胡子。</p><p>反倒是尤达大师不赞同这个提议，“太过于耿直，天行者。这个任务不可行。”他的视线聚在欧比旺身上，“想要说什么，肯诺比大师你。”欧比旺点头，“安纳金已经有资格成为一个绝地武士，他已经准备好了。”没等尤达和温杜大师评论，他继续说道，“我会和安纳金一起寻找这个西斯。在这以后我便会离开武士团。”</p><p>欧比旺退开一步行了礼，不再看向尤达若有所思的双眼。温杜显然没有意料到这个，尤达则说道，“三思，这件事你该。”欧比旺露出无奈的微笑，“我心意已决。”他没有等到两人的回话，于是他也迈出了委员会大厅，果然看见了正在大门外等他的安纳金。</p><p>欧比旺没有与安纳金说话，他只是瞧了一眼依旧闷着头的徒弟就往外面走去。</p><p>欧比旺与安纳金一前一后地从绝地委员会大楼里出来，绕到了庭院边。安纳金这才站住，一同让走在前面的欧比旺停了下来。欧比旺转身与安纳金沉默对视。</p><p>年轻的绝地憋不住气询问道，“师父，我不明白。你为什么不相信议长帕尔帕廷。”“我们现在不能相信任何在议会里的人。”欧比旺冷静地看着安纳金说，“你的心绪太乱了，安纳金。不要盲目地信任人。”</p><p>“我没有盲目地信任人！”安纳金止不住地扬起声音，“议长是我从小的朋友！他比我年长，他信任我，开解我，理解我！”这说的就是一个称职的师父。欧比旺忽视安纳金言语中隐约的指责，“勿顺激情，勿随愚昧，我年轻的徒弟。”</p><p>师父用他那循循教导的语气说道，“你是一个绝地，你应当表现得也像个绝地。”“像个绝地？”安纳金不可置信地盯着欧比旺，“不相信朋友，背叛朋友，这就是一个绝地应当做的事情吗？”他烦躁地在原地转了一圈。欧比旺这时艰难地说道，“我不是这个意思。”“不要盲目地信任人。你是不相信我吧？”安纳金气血翻腾，盘旋在他脑海里几日的问题终于脱口而出。</p><p>欧比旺皱着眉，“我是不希望你盲目地相信任何人，安纳金。我怎么会不信任你。”安纳金咬了咬牙关，他不知道欧比旺这句话到底有多少真心，他回避师父的眼神，“我会保护议长，我不会背叛一个朋友的。”他真的太厌倦师父这一副完美绝地的姿态，所有的这些平静，这些说教，全部都像专门隔离着自己的屏障。</p><p>年长些的绝地不知道应该怎么回应这样的徒弟，“我们一会回塞卢星寻找西斯的痕迹。”欧比旺深深叹了一口气，岔开了话题，“飞行器上见。”安纳金忽然想伸手去拽住师父的袖子不让他走，但年轻的绝地控制住了自己。他任由师父从他身边走过离开。</p><p>直到师父的身影远去，安纳金才意识到他既没有得到答案，也没有得到安宁，他只学会了胆怯。</p><p>假如这能让安纳金心里愧疚些，他的师父也没有得到安宁。</p><p>欧比旺沉默地坐在飞行器后方，他忍不住地回想安纳金与他讲的话。他在安纳金心里是否连个师父都不算了？欧比旺摩挲着自己的胡子。他不久前才喝了一剂止痛药，现在却已经隐隐地感到了胸口处的翻腾的痛感。</p><p>欧比旺走之前去绝地大图书馆查了艾铎克虫族和瓦吉莫斯花的特性。虽然他已经有所准备，但这种病症对于他来说还是不大真实。娅丝妮的确没有骗他。他甚至没有一个月的时间活下来了。他现在只需要帮着安纳金把这个西斯找到，回来之后让安纳金正式成为一个绝地武士。</p><p>欧比旺知道安纳金一直以来都因为年幼时的经历而心绪繁杂，其实是不够绝地心性的。但是他实在是无法理解安纳金那一段话。他忽然问道，“要是议长真的是西斯呢？”欧比旺盯着前方安纳金的背影。</p><p>安纳金没有听清，“什么？”“要是议长真的是西斯呢？”师父问道，“你是否会因此偏袒黑暗面？”他严肃地问。年轻的绝地没有回答。“安纳金。”欧比旺不由自主地感到失望，“你难道还要追随他？”</p><p>“我没有…”安纳金低声说道。“你的盲目信任不仅会害死你自己。”师父将双手掩在袍子下，“为什么你就从来没有听过我讲话。”安纳金听出了师父话语中的失望，“我不觉得议长是西斯。”“你不希望他是，”欧比旺说道，“但你不知道，你只是试图把自己的后背露给不清敌友的对象。”</p><p>“为什么你要逼迫我去防备一个朋友？”安纳金加重语气，他想要听从欧比旺的话，但是师父的要求处处在否决安纳金看重的价值。他无法做到，他也无法认同。欧比旺疲惫地叹了一口气，“我没有，安纳金。我只是…”希望你安全。对话突兀地停顿。</p><p>安纳金过一会生硬地说，“我非常清楚我的责任。”欧比旺沉声问道，“但是你会履行吗？”“我不愿意向你撒谎。”欧比旺闻言在后面沉默一阵后压着声音咳起来。“师父？”安纳金回头匆匆看了一眼，他不会在议长的事情上让步，但是他不会因此不理会自己的师父。</p><p>“你是天选之子。”欧比旺勉强止住咳嗽，捂着腹部说道。安纳金意识到自己的师父想要说什么，他试图制止道，“不要这样，师父。”年长些的绝地没有停下，“你应当是最好的，最优秀的绝地。”欧比旺不再看着安纳金的背影，他的视线垂下来，像是在自言自语，“你会成为比我更好的绝地，达到我一生都无法达到的高度。”</p><p>他猛烈地又开始咳嗽。欧比旺用袖子捂住了嘴，一同遮住了他咳出来的花瓣。安纳金再次转头看了一眼师父，没有再继续反驳欧比旺的话，而是低声说道，“我们很快就到了，师父。”</p><p>欧比旺知道。他感到了召唤，是连着自己心口上绽放开的印记来的，并非是为了他来的，只是对着这个印记来的。而他知道呼唤的源头就在塞卢星附近。他预感这会将他们引导向西斯。原力如是引导着他。</p><p>师徒两藏好飞行器，他们并不想打草惊蛇。</p><p>欧比旺带着安纳金走进了丛林。安纳金跟着师父走了好一会，方才的情绪越来越淡，直到他终于忍不住开口与师父讲话，“师父，再提醒我一下，为什么我们要进丛林里去？”安纳金挑着眉问道，跟在师父身后，随着师父亮起光剑他也按开了光剑。</p><p>欧比旺将挡路的枯枝砍断，侧着身子趟过茂盛的草堆，“相信我，安纳金，我是有计划的。”欧比旺回应道，追随着原力的指引，喃喃自语道，“应该就在前面…”“我只是希望你不要再掉进耿达科窝里。”安纳金带着笑意调侃道，看着师父的背影。他现在完全感受不到方才在飞行器上的情绪了。</p><p>“噢，现在又要炫耀你的技术了？”欧比旺故作感叹地问。“相信我，”安纳金模仿着欧比旺方才的语气道，“我救了你无数次了。”“九次，九次，安纳金。没有无数次。”欧比旺哼了一声。</p><p>两人自人烟稀少的森林中缓慢地勘查。</p><p>师父穿过垂枝的老树，眼前出现了一架显然是坠落下来的飞行器，“就是这。”“一架坠落的飞行器？”安纳金皱起眉，迈前几步挡住了师父，“让我来。”欧比旺被挡住视线，“耐心，我年轻的徒弟。”安纳金心知这跟急躁没有任何的关系，他没有回应，只是站稳位置，小心地朝飞行器门的方向走去。</p><p>这时门猛地被推开，一对虫螯坦露在两人眼前，随后是一对触角。安纳金率先认出了这个特征的主人，他迅速摆出了攻击的姿势，“艾铎克…”欧比旺的左手按在安纳金的肩上，“稍安勿躁。”艾铎克虫族缓慢地爬出了舱口，显露出硕大的身躯，她认出了这两个绝地的气息，“杀了虫皇的绝地…欢迎，我是雅库。”</p><p>安纳金依旧架着防守的动作，而欧比旺则显得游刃有余，“我是肯诺比，我感到了你的呼唤。”安纳金分神困惑地望了一眼师父。欧比旺也回望了一眼他，然后朝着雅库继续说道，“我认为你可以为我们解惑。”雅库此时喘了几口气，“是了，绝地，你有着上一朵瓦吉莫斯花…”</p><p>“不，”欧比旺突然打断雅库的话，“我们是在寻找西斯。”欧比旺不能让这个艾铎克族说出来，他心知瓦吉莫斯花带来的病只有一种解药，而雅库只会让事情变糟。安纳金皱起眉来。</p><p>雅库听见西斯这个称呼，身体自发地哆嗦了一下，“西斯…”她言语中带着怒气与恐惧，“原来如此。那个肮脏的小偷！盗贼！”她的声音嘶哑，喘着干涸的生命力。欧比旺抓住了这个机会，“我们会帮你报仇，拿回你被偷的东西，只要你告诉我们他在哪，他是谁。”</p><p>雅库苟延残喘地嘶笑，“东西再也回不来了，他吸收了所有的埃库法能源。”她晃动着触须，“但是你们要复仇。”她用虫族古怪的嗓音说道，“我见过他，我不知道他在哪，但是我见过他。我很小的时候，商人来到尤弥瑞斯星交易，出示过他的投影。那个西斯，达斯-西迪厄斯，那个男人是纳布星的议员。”雅库恨恨地说，“肮脏的，阴影底下的骗子。”</p><p>欧比旺猛地侧头去看安纳金。年轻的绝地怔愕地盯着虫族，“不…”欧比旺绕过安纳金，他背对着雅库，担忧地微将安纳金紧攥着光剑的手握住了，低声道，“安纳金。”他的徒弟慌乱的心绪显露在脸上，欧比旺把安纳金的光剑给按灭，转身看向雅库，“非常感谢你，雅库。你还需要我们为你做些什么吗？”雅库摆动着触须，“我快要死了，什么都不需要了。”</p><p>安纳金突然说道，“你在骗人，那个西斯绝对不是纳布星的议员。”虫族发出尖锐的虫啸，她的虫蜇扬高起来，欧比旺猛地按亮光剑挡在安纳金面前。艾铎克却没有攻击他们，而是嘶声道，“雅库不是那个出尔反尔的西斯。我虽然曾与他同谋交易得到了王座，但是他欺骗了我，夺走了埃库法能源，还几乎杀死了我。我绝不会是他那种卑鄙小人！”</p><p>欧比旺沉下声音，“雅库，非常感谢你，我们这就走。”他一只手推着安纳金，慢慢地倒退进丛林的遮掩。直到他看不见艾铎克虫族硕大的身躯了才按灭光剑。欧比旺看了看低着头的安纳金，也没有再说什么。两个绝地从原路上返回。安纳金一言不发。</p><p>站在飞行器前，欧比旺突然在舱门前拦住了安纳金，他沉默一会还是决定摊开来说明白，“你我都知道在帕德梅之前的纳布星议员是谁。”他严肃地看着安纳金，“假如你没有准备好，你就不能参加这场战争。”“我不相信。”安纳金冷着嗓子说道。欧比旺轻轻地摇头，“你知道那是真的。”师父心下知道要是安纳金没有准备好，安纳金打这场敌对西斯的战争很容易输在心理上，更容易落进黑暗面。“</p><p>帕尔帕廷怎么会是西斯。”安纳金露出了倔强而不解的神情，他的眼眶逐渐变红，“我不明白。”欧比旺不忍看安纳金如此的神情，他却也知道这是安纳金逐渐接受帕尔帕廷是西斯的事实的表现。他既欣慰又心疼地伸出手去摩挲安纳金的侧脸，温和地说道，“对不起，安尼。但是这是一场我们一定要胜利的战争。”安纳金闭上眼。欧比旺将徒弟抱进怀里，他拍了拍安纳金的背。</p><p>徒弟的头埋在欧比旺的肩上，不吭声地点了点头。师父侧着头靠着安纳金的侧脸。两人都沉默了一会。安纳金忽然哽咽着嗓音说道，“我是天选之子，我应当是最好的绝地。可是我不是…我也没法拯救所有人。”</p><p>欧比旺沉默地抚摸两下安纳金的后背，忽然低着嗓音说道，“这种话我只说一次，安纳金。”欧比旺知道这句话几乎违反了他自己作为一个绝地和一个师父所相信的一切，但是作为欧比旺-肯诺比他必须要这样说。</p><p>他停顿了很久，才在安纳金的耳边轻轻呢喃道，“你不拯救所有人也可以。”他不会宽恕自己说了这句话，愧疚会与他随行，但是他不能不说。安纳金显然被这句话震惊到了，他抬起头来近距离直视自己的师父，“你…师父你刚才说…”</p><p>欧比旺推开安纳金，弯下身猛烈地咳起来。这病就是对他私心的惩罚。他终于明白了。他为了安纳金违反的一切都回过头来在此时惩罚他。血红的花瓣纷纷落进他的袖口中，鲜艳的颜色掩瞒在米白衣袍之下，是鲜血绽放开了死亡的隐秘钟声。</p><p>安纳金慌忙扶着欧比旺，架着他坐进飞行器里。他按住欧比旺的肩膀，“师父你刚刚…”欧比旺抬手制止了安纳金，他的眼眶因疼痛与咳嗽而泛红，声音沙哑，“去通知尤达大师，议长帕尔帕廷就是西斯，战争要开始了。”</p><p>安纳金张口无言，轻轻地拍了两下欧比旺的肩膀，沙哑着声音说，“谢谢你，师父。”他坐到驾驶座上去给尤达大师传讯。欧比旺沉默地看着安纳金，他这一句话证明的只有他不再拥有一颗绝地的心，尽管这认知几乎要摧毁他，可他什么也不能表现出来。绝地武士团一定要打赢这场战争，而他们需要天行者来胜利。天行者需要他的师父，需要一个标准的绝地武士。</p><p>绝地委员会收到了安纳金的消息，并命令天行者和肯诺比大师返回科洛桑去议会寻找西斯达斯-西迪厄斯。</p><p>此刻西迪厄斯，议长帕尔帕廷正坐在他的议会的厅室中。他未能预料到数十年来的筹划竟然是被一只垂死的艾铎克虫族破灭于中途。但是他听闻了绝地委员会的动作。他们在召集绝地回科洛桑。天选之子和他的师父也在回来的路上。他们定然是知道了。</p><p>议长有一下没一下地敲着桌子。他沉思了一阵后站起来，走到窗前去。繁华的科洛桑在光芒下折射着银色的冷辉。高楼大厦之中交流着车涌。他站在共和国的心脏上俯视着人民，他站在权力的中心。黑暗面带给他的是至高无上的权力与力量，他则以对黑暗面的忠诚回哺。此刻他已经拥有了这控制人心的权力。埃库法带给他的是原力的结点，是一个聚体。</p><p>于是他拥有了军团。尽管在他的计划之中，天选之子应当逐步地被摧毁，逐渐与绝地武士团疏离，意识到力量与权力的重要性。但是来不及了。幸好他已经获得了埃库法能源。尽管天行者可能不会成为他的徒弟了，可是杀死天选之子也将会是一个对绝地武士的打击。西迪厄斯微笑着，他深厚的原力基础已经可以辅助他在科洛桑就命令幻觉所控制的大军进攻科洛桑。</p><p>只要将心脏吞噬，共和国只不过是零散而无力的星球罢了。它们最终都会投降且效忠他的银河帝国的。西迪厄斯下达了攻击的命令。</p><p>绝地武士团突然向所有绝地发出红色警戒信号，警告所有绝地科洛桑的危险。安纳金与欧比旺这时离科洛桑只有不到两百秒差距。“师父。”安纳金侧过身让欧比旺看见红色警戒。“我们直接在议会降落。”欧比旺冷静地说道。“我知道。”安纳金答道，“只是师父，你的身体…”“我没事，年轻的徒弟。”</p><p>欧比旺摇头，趁着安纳金回过头驾驶飞行器，他喝了止痛药和清醒药剂。他必须要清醒地与自己的徒弟并肩作战。花吐症也不能阻碍他。这大概也是他作为绝地的最后一战。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>飞行器由科洛桑无云的天空俯冲下来。激光束从议会的停机场方向暴雨般射向绝地的飞行器。安纳金哼笑一声，翻滚着机身往下直降，躲过固定直射的激光束。</p><p>追击的平台式激光枪的方位一同被摸清，年轻的绝地绕着议会大厦一边拉升一边飞了一圈，等到差不多回到停机场的位置时他才骤然往下俯冲，“不好意思，师父，我总是不记得你不喜欢飞行。”他喊道。瞄准追击的激光枪方位扫射一通。“说得好像你记得就不会这么做似的。”欧比旺搭腔道。</p><p>白烟骤然生起，底下着起火来。平台式激光枪有一个缺点，那就是当被击毁的时候会发出浓烟，使能见度降下许多。从飞行器上安纳金可以看见有几支盔甲兵队从大厦里出来了，那群士兵只能端着枪盲目地射击。安纳金用飞行器上的连发激光枪搞定了一些，“这是个圈套，毫无疑问。”欧比旺笑了笑，“那么我们该跳进去了。”安纳金也笑起来，拉下飞行器，故意地滑行数米撞在兵队中，才降落在议会的停机场上。</p><p>安纳金率先从飞行器上跳下来，然后朝着身后跳下来的师父说道，“我来走前面，师父。”欧比旺挑了挑眉，“请便。”两人共同按亮光剑，在浓烟之中靠着绝地武士的感应和本能格挡反射四处乱飞的激光束以解决大多数士兵。</p><p>他们两一边回击一边往议会里走去，士兵的尸体在浓烟中堆积。辉煌而冷硬的议会大厦伫立在他们面前，是一座宏伟的墓碑。</p><p>实际上，在议会里面并没有多少大批量的军队，都是一批批的小队联合着难缠的攻击性机器人发起的进攻。那些防御与攻击兼备的顽固武器只能被巧取，不能被说服，不会被攻击击败。而巧取幸好便是这两人的特长。</p><p>欧比旺率先接上机器的攻击，操纵原力把安纳金推向机器身后。师父逼近机器的同时迫使机器无暇面对来自身后的致命斩击。两人在机器的残破碎片之上再面向兵队。这样的方法既有效又高速，是安纳金喜欢的战斗风格。而欧比旺在这个时候也会赞同安纳金的风格。尽管他是有名的谈判家，但在明知道讲不清道理的敌人面前，他便会毫不犹豫地选择战斗。</p><p>安纳金其实还没有战争的实感，他只是一昧地解决自己面前的所有敌人。他擅长极了快速与精确的进攻。他娴熟地使用原力与进攻技巧，逼迫敌手跟上自己的攻击节奏，他将这一式剑法使得几乎没有弱点。光剑在他手下生风，色彩在眼前晃出虚影来。安纳金致力于迫使敌人失去行动力。</p><p>他领着路绕过一个拐角，与一列士兵对上面来，他率先起手攻击，剑尖所向处精确，攻击频繁而难以抵挡，没有士兵得到反击的机会。他迈进混乱作一团的士兵中，一柄光剑下毫不留情地了结任何送到他剑下的对手，一边原力将旁侧的士兵撞昏在墙上。</p><p>欧比旺跟在安纳金身后，当安纳金融身在敌人堆里时他便不需要再等待敌人的出手。他是卓越的谈判家，卓越于寻找对方攻击之下的纰漏，且以此来掌控战斗节奏，掌控对方的步伐，掌控对方的生死。他的剑法更加的让绝地认可。每一剑都出于平衡，出于回击。</p><p>他的绝地战斗本能能让他预料到对手的出击方式。欧比旺一剑砍断了一个士兵手中的激光枪，一手操纵原力将一侧的士兵狠甩到另一边去，他回身刺穿另一个士兵，然后迎向左边的一个快速而利落地砍杀。他的双眼平静安宁，没有因厮杀战斗而带上一丝犹疑惶恐。</p><p>两人攻防配合默契，浑然一体。欧比旺侧过身躲过一个士兵，安纳金即刻顺着师父的动作斩杀了敌人。欧比旺则顺手解决安纳金身后的士兵。他们了解对方的习惯，了解对方的想法。每一步都能与对方的攻击联系作一起。在重重攻击之中师徒两毫发无伤，甚至游刃有余。</p><p>他们一路顺畅地杀到走廊末尾，安纳金将第八个机器人从后面砍成两半，他呼出一口气，“师父，电梯就在旁边了。”欧比旺应声点头，抽出光剑。他的身后便倒下最后一个的盔甲兵，一同葬身在无数他的同伴身边。</p><p>两人迈步站进电梯里。安纳金按灭光剑，忽然说道，“我准备好了，师父。”欧比旺侧过头看安纳金，他笑了笑，“好吧。”安纳金可能还没有想到这一点，因为安纳金没有足够的信息作推断。但是欧比旺有，他心里有最坏的打算。</p><p>西斯是冲着安纳金来的，他的宏大计划中一定有安纳金的位置。而欧比旺不知道安纳金是否会迈向西斯的方向。</p><p>门开了。寂静沉默在走廊上。</p><p>绝地师徒从电梯里走出来，两人迈向议长的厅房。西迪厄斯身穿黑色的斗篷，背对着他们，俯视着在科洛桑新燃起的硝烟战火，“你们看，帝国的崛起。”他转过身来，脸上露出欣慰的笑容，缓着音节说道，“安纳金，这就是权力。”西迪厄斯以胜者的语气叹了一口气。安纳金对这一幕已经有了预料，他尚且能掌控自己的情绪地冷静说道，“达斯-西迪厄斯。”他的手握紧了光剑。</p><p>西迪厄斯微笑，“权力是一个很好的东西。”他走到桌子前，隔着伫立着几列柱子的大厅朝安纳金说道，“所有绝地之中你应该最明白无力是什么感觉，也明白权力、金钱、力量的重要性，不是吗，安纳金？”安纳金没有回应。“作为一个西斯，”西迪厄斯摊开手，“你可以得到一切。帕德梅？自由？任何东西。”比如他的师父。安纳金神情微变。</p><p>欧比旺站得足够近，他能看见安纳金动摇的神色。他不能让西迪厄斯再说下去了，阿米达拉对于安纳金来说或许是个弱点，他不知道安纳金心目中的她究竟在什么高度。他也不敢去猜。欧比旺喊道，“安纳金！平心静智。”“是的，师父。”安纳金猛地被点醒，他冷静地回应师父，只是不留痕迹地用热切的眼神扫过了师父的眼眸。</p><p>西迪厄斯哼声，他没等两个绝地按亮光剑准备战斗，干脆地命令道，“你们会听从我的指令。”欧比旺猝不及防地感到有力量试图控制住他，冰冷地攀上他的四肢，但这力量与他胸口的印记突然相碰撞。热流从古巴特花纹路中汩汩淌出抵抗这股外来的力量。欧比旺余光看见安纳金整个人滑稽地僵滞在原地，手指依旧停留在光剑上。</p><p>是瓦吉莫斯花将埃库法能源所带来的力量减弱了。</p><p>欧比旺缓慢而隐秘地将手握在光剑柄上。西迪厄斯一步一步迈向师徒两，他站在两人面前，得意地注视着自己力量下无法动弹的两人，“陷入幻觉。”安纳金顿时坠倒在地上。</p><p>随着安纳金倒地的声音，欧比旺按亮光剑朝着西迪厄斯袭过去。攻击式从来不是欧比旺喜爱的剑势，但是事到如今他也没法等西迪厄斯先动武器了。西迪厄斯退了一步避开欧比旺的攻击，同时释放原力闪电攻击向欧比旺。绝地以光剑为源抵挡住汹涌澎湃的闪电，他可以感到光剑的颤抖，于是他伸出手去使用原力一同对抗这闪电。</p><p>两人一时僵持。西迪厄斯哼笑一声，收起了闪电，手搭在腰间的光剑上，轻柔着声音说道，“肯诺比…我很意外。”他微笑，“我没有想到竟然有人能抵挡。我很好奇，肯诺比大师，这是为什么。”欧比旺没有回应，他紧盯着西迪厄斯的动作，作出防御的姿势。</p><p>西斯率先按亮光剑，迈步向欧比旺开始攻击，他的攻击与安纳金的攻击有相似之处。他的剑法偏于力量与速度，处处都争夺着先手，透露着掠夺者的风范。正因为他的对手只有欧比旺一个人，他不能利用另一个人来化作优势，于是他出剑便尤为阴险而狠辣。</p><p>汹汹来袭的剑式中挟着狂暴的情绪。欧比旺一边退一边化解西斯的攻势，他的剑锋依旧沉稳，不断地观察着对方攻击下暗含的错漏与不稳。两人交锋数回，红蓝两束光剑在空中交错震响，猎猎生风。双方不断变换步伐攻势防卫，欧比旺再次与西斯剑刃相撞，璀璨的光芒在两人中间绽开。</p><p>“不错，很不错，肯诺比大师。”西迪厄斯笑道，“但是我可以感觉得到，你的力量越来越弱了。”他随之连连重击，欧比旺变换着剑端抵挡。他那清醒药剂和止痛剂的功效要过了。但是欧比旺还没能找到能让他反击的错漏。这很不妙。</p><p>绝地回身夺过战斗节奏，压着西迪厄斯的攻势，剑花之中冷冽的杀心逐渐透露出来。西迪厄斯略加抵抗，任着绝地试图反击的几下带力度的碰撞，他缓步往后退，让欧比旺清楚西斯正在拖延时间消磨绝地的力量。“肯诺比大师，是什么让你这样着急？”</p><p>他接下欧比旺的再一击重剑，西斯笑了，“你应当能做得更好。”他的语气里透露出大局在握的兴奋。他再退下几步，然后猛地转回大开大合的剑式攻击，不过几下就压下欧比旺的剑尖，他盯着欧比旺的双眼，“告诉我，肯诺比。”欧比旺咬紧牙关，双手握住剑柄。西斯挑起剑来，顺势滑过剑尖下落擦伤肯诺比的腿，用原力将吃痛的欧比旺锁着喉升起来。</p><p>西斯将剑抵在欧比旺的腹部，他轻声地叹着气。欧比旺在原力锁喉下咳着挣扎，光剑从他手里掉下去。西迪厄斯盯着绝地看了一会，挥手把欧比旺狠狠地扔在墙上去，他站在原地露出思索的神色。</p><p>欧比旺无力地侧坐在地上，要聚精会神才能保持清醒。药剂已经完全失效了。他恍惚的视野中只能容纳一小片地面。而他能从影子的移动判断出来西迪厄斯朝安纳金走过去了。欧比旺眼前似乎恍惚晃过安纳金愤怒的金色双眼。</p><p>他按捺不住，剧烈地咳嗽起来。鲜血与花瓣被他咳出，鲜明的颜色沾染在白袍上。欧比旺甚至无法对此做些什么。他的胸膛起伏，痛苦使他视线模糊。他仿佛回到了伦塔特的刑室，疼痛不分由说地加于他身上。但他却无力反击。</p><p>西迪厄斯走向安纳金的步子停了下来，转身再次看向欧比旺，他饶有兴趣地说道，“瓦吉莫斯，原来如此。只有拥有埃库法能源的种族才免疫的疾病...”他回到滑倒在墙边的欧比旺旁边，揪起了绝地的衣领把绝地提起来按在墙上。血液从欧比旺嘴里流出，衣服上的鲜红色花瓣纷纷落下。</p><p>西斯大笑起来，“肯诺比大师，你竟然有一个爱人。”他敛下笑，将欧比旺的背再次撞在墙上，绝地应撞击发出闷哼。西迪厄斯轻柔地说道，“黑暗面或许也欢迎你。”天选之子太被原力眷顾，银河帝国需要这样的角色以让帝国的权势流传延续。虽说他暂时还不想放弃将安纳金拉入黑暗面的计划，但是要是天行者不能为自己所用，或许肯诺比可以。无论这个爱人是谁，欧比旺都有了欲求。</p><p>西迪厄斯拽着绝地的领子扔开欧比旺，任绝地撞在柱子上。他现在拥有支配天行者的身体的能力，更是要利用好这把利器。他扬声命令道，“安纳金，”他闷笑，“杀死欧比旺。”欧比旺半倚靠着柱子，俯在地上咳出一口夹杂着花瓣的血。这场厮杀是谁赢了不重要，因为胜者定然将坠入深渊。安纳金缓慢地从地上站起来，按亮了光剑，向欧比旺走去。</p><p>“我必须要说，肯诺比，你的死亡将会是我的胜利中最大的推动力，你的徒弟将眼睁睁地看着自己杀死你。”西迪厄斯露出笑容，收起光剑，走到安纳金身边。西斯按着安纳金的肩，声音阴冷而柔和地说道，“动手吧。”</p><p>西迪厄斯稍稍退后。安纳金的光剑即刻刺穿了欧比旺左侧小臂，他顺势单膝跪落在地上。热烈的痛楚逼迫着欧比旺痛呼出声，光剑抽出。安纳金的手颤抖起来，但连着便挥下第二剑。欧比旺操纵着原力抵住了这一剑。刀刃僵持在他的眼前。冷汗从欧比旺的额角落下。他在安纳金撤回刀刃并顺着剑花第三次时及时召唤来光剑勉强地架住了安纳金的攻击。</p><p>徒弟这时离欧比旺极近，光剑相交之处离两人都不过咫尺。安纳金的剑锋持续施力逼向师父。欧比旺一直不断地带着血咳出花瓣。他的呼吸急促，相比之下安纳金的呼吸则更加粗重。</p><p>“安尼。”欧比旺忍着疼痛嘶哑地说道，“坚守本心。”他再次勉强地接下安纳金变换的攻击。不知道是因为西迪厄斯控制的缘故还是什么，安纳金的攻击并没有往日那么强悍。欧比旺低声说道，“无忧灭亡，原力永存。与我同在(Stay with me)。”</p><p>他盯着安纳金的眼睛，操纵着原力将安纳金猛地推开。安纳金跳起来落在后面，他稳住重心挑起剑尖，一剑挟着杀意砍向西迪厄斯。西斯猝不及防地被光剑从身后突袭，他身后被安纳金的光剑拉开一条狰狞的血口子。西斯愤怒地发出吼声，立刻亮起光剑迅速地反击。</p><p>红蓝色的光剑再次交击作一起，这一次都更加的具有攻击性。</p><p>战斗双方都偏爱着猛烈集中的掠夺式攻击，但安纳金的锋刃显然是更快，而西斯的剑更重。两个嗜血的怪物朝着对方不停不息地撕咬，血腥味促使着战斗的激化。愤怒使西斯的情绪激荡，手下挥出的攻击次次都带着澎湃的怒火，狂卷着撞击在对方的剑刃上，迫不及待地寻求胜利与压迫。</p><p>安纳金却因占了先手而得利。他强硬地逼迫西斯加速回击的速度，踏上他的攻击节奏，每一步都让西斯的怒火加切。汹涌怒火却无法帮助西斯血红的刀刃在安纳金的光剑下突破。年轻的绝地将第五式剑法使到极致，攻防有度之中速度不减，与西斯手中大开大合的剑式相比更加的敏捷，如同荒漠中潜行埋伏而凶残暴烈的克雷特龙。</p><p>安纳金猛地落腕，稳稳地压制住西斯的光剑，双方僵持不下，光剑在两人猛烈的交杀中嗡鸣不止。徒弟抬起眼来与西斯对视，他咬牙道，“我认清你了。”西斯怒极地露出笑容。安纳金沉稳着嗓音说，“你大意了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>另一把蓝色的光剑破空而来刺穿了西斯的胸膛。</p>
<p>西迪厄斯闷哼一声，甚至连回头都没能做到，缓慢地瘫倒在了地上，斗篷散开来，露出他苍老的面容。西斯艰难地吸气，却意识到自己已经无力回天。他满腔的愤怒膨胀在胸膛无法纾解，死亡已经逐渐向他迈步走来，而他对此无能为力。</p>
<p>安纳金的眼前失去了障碍，便看见了自己的师父。</p>
<p>欧比旺躺在地上，白色的绝地服洇成了大片大片的血色。他不由自主地咳嗽，像是有藤蔓从他的心脏处攀生上来，堵塞住他的呼吸，绽放出花朵来。鲜红的花瓣成片地落在他的脖颈以及发间。</p>
<p>他喘着气把方才操纵原力的手落下，视线缓缓地移向大厅的天花板。欧比旺其实已经不大能看清东西了，他的意识也实在过于模糊，以至于他差点不知道自己到底杀掉了谁。安纳金扔下光剑跑过去抱住了师父，</p>
<p>“不不不，师父…”欧比旺没法再回应自己的徒弟了，他的眼前已经只剩下黑暗。听觉也逐渐被剥夺。安纳金的手颤抖地覆在欧比旺的脸侧，年轻的徒弟带着哭嗓呼唤道，“师父…”他操纵原力来治疗欧比旺。但原力治疗只能将欧比旺手臂与腿侧的伤口治好，却止不了欧比旺不住的咳血和花瓣。</p>
<p>安纳金将师父拦腰抱起来，他对失去的恐惧在这一瞬间占领了他。他的确犯了贪婪的罪行，他贪图欧比旺-肯诺比。年轻的学徒克制着颤抖抹去师父额上的冷汗，轻轻地吻了吻师父的额头，压抑着哭腔。他用气音说道，“别离开我，师父。求求你了。”</p>
<p>天行者抱着自己的师父往外面跑，他从电梯下去，穿过尸体与脱离了控制后神色迷茫的士兵们，跑出了这块最终的墓碑。</p>
<p>他跨过自己杀死的第一批士兵，跳进了飞行器，将师父安放在后面。安纳金一刻不停往绝地治疗大楼赶去。他的心脏跳得太快了，视线只能专注在一个点上，其余的景象都荒谬而模糊。他的手上还残留着师父的血，余温和那血腥味一直跟随着他。还有微妙的古巴特花香。他试图不让自己在那花瓣上想多些什么，但是困惑不断地造访他，在恐慌的背后悄悄地提醒他。</p>
<p>飞行器落在了治疗大楼门前。治疗大楼里人群拥挤不堪，伤员的哀痛声连绵不绝。安纳金抱着师父闯进了治疗室，治疗机器人接过了欧比旺进了一个小隔离间。安纳金的手空了，但是血还在那里。他就那样盯着门看了一会，忽然明白了帕德梅站在门外的心情。帕德梅爱萨贝。他也爱欧比旺-肯诺比。该死的原力指引。</p>
<p>他缓和着呼吸，试图将所有的哀嚎和痛哭都屏蔽在耳外。</p>
<p>安纳金等在门外很久，一个小医疗机器人才从门里冒出来，一字一句地用机械音陈述，“病患，欧比旺-肯诺比。检查结果，无外伤。症状，昏迷、咳血、咳异物、高烧、呼吸困难。”“那是什么让他在咳血？”安纳金焦急地问道。机器人处理了一会，“结果不明，请查询绝地大图书馆。”安纳金恨不得挥着光剑把这地方给砍了，“你们也不知道？”“请查询绝地大图书馆。”机器人再次重复。</p>
<p>安纳金没有再听这个机器人无意义地讲下去，他推门进去，让医疗机器人给欧比旺找个安静的房间安顿。他把师父抱进房间里，拂开了师父的额发，试探了温度。他的师父果真在发烧，额头烧得烫手。该死的。他不再停留，朝绝地大图书馆赶去。</p>
<p>天空落下雨来。斯图乔恩星上的空气总是非常的清新，与草木的味道融化成一体。下雨的时候更加如此。连绵的温柔的细雨就纷纷地点缀着一望无际的草原。雨中的斯图乔恩拥有着天晴时没有的朦胧。当他迈步走在雨中的故乡草原上时他便能独拥一个神秘而未知的世界。并不危险，只是未知。天地都化作同一个颜色，绰绰的高草丛在远处印作浅影。他缓步在这里，一切都离他远去。除了雨滴打在草叶上的淅淅沥沥的声音之外别无他响。</p>
<p>欧比旺的手伸出去任由草叶上的雨滴沾染。他感到惬意，平静。他闭上了眼。细雨逐渐转大。整齐划一地落下阵阵连绵的拍打。大雨浇下来，在地上溅出簇簇水花。倾盆雨声化作轰隆。纤细的雨线笼罩了整个草原。欧比旺停下了步伐，张开嘴，水流从他的头顶淌下来，一路滑落。他让自己被淋湿，让头发逐渐湿透。发丝缕缕温顺地贴在他的耳侧，额前的落发覆在他的眼角。</p>
<p>大雨在他的身体上冲刷。他的胸膛随着这雨逐渐压上着无比的重量，甚至连呼吸都让他觉得困难。雨在他心中变作沉甸甸的过去。他屏着息，用嘴唇呼吸。他听到自己沉重的呼吸声一起一伏。脚下的泥土因为过多的降水而软化，他的双脚逐渐被吞没下去。</p>
<p>欧比旺忽然睁开眼，张开双臂往后倒去。他感觉自己的身体很重，但是落下的时候却很轻，只溅起了一些水花。水花与浪花最终相交融。大海拥抱了他。原力环绕着他，抚平他心底里泛起的波澜。故乡离他很远，但是他的家离他很近。他的身体依旧很重，于是他在无尽的时间里沉下去。欧比旺放松全身，他看见自己的手顺势漂浮在自己的眼前。它们无意义地随着水流而波动，有一刻像是死物。一切都极其的柔软，他被温和地哄着入睡。黑暗将他的双眼亲吻，他的身体在寂静中缓慢地往下坠落。欧比旺再次闭上了双眼，他感到无比的安心。胸膛前灼热地燃烧着纹路。他知道那是什么。</p>
<p>欧比旺因此微笑起来。抬手捂住了胸口发烫的印记。</p>
<p>安纳金在资源库上找到了相关的描述。吐花的症状属于花吐症，来源于瓦吉莫斯花。瓦吉莫斯花是寄生于艾铎克母虫身上的一种植物，它们生长在虫皇的脑子里，是沟通埃库法能源的唯一渠道。当虫皇被杀死的时候，瓦吉莫斯花也会因此凋谢。杀死虫皇的若是个艾铎克虫族，这个艾铎克人会因此获得新的瓦吉莫斯花，但任何其他种族则会因没有与埃库法能源的连接而被瓦吉莫斯花杀死。</p>
<p>每一朵瓦吉莫斯花都注定着要与一个虫皇共生同死，据说它们每一个都会怀着对虫皇深切的爱与忠诚。所以它在最后会给予心中有深爱的人的其他种族一个机会。这个杀死了虫皇的携体有大约一个月的时间去找到那个人，请求一个互相深爱的吻，不若如此，这个携体便会吐花咳血致死，别无他法。</p>
<p>安纳金关上了信息条，一同合上了眼。他坐了一阵，然后回到了医疗室。他再次路过了哭号的人群，走进了欧比旺的所在的房间。他关上门，将那些痛苦的声音也关上了。</p>
<p>他拉过一张椅子，坐到了欧比旺的床边。他想起来前不久师父也是这样躺在阿尔迪斯家的床上。与那里不同的是，在这里他只能看到铺天盖地的白色。安纳金并不担心科洛桑的情形，西斯已经被杀死，剩下的士兵大多都不会再攻击下去。他现在唯一需要做的就是等在这里，等师父醒来，等师父做些什么。等师父告诉他什么。</p>
<p>他枯坐着冥想了很久。日光逐渐从一旁的窗口泯灭殆尽。治疗室缓慢地陷入黑暗。</p>
<p>安纳金这才睁开眼倾过身去把台灯打开了。温暖的澄黄灯光覆在了欧比旺的侧脸。他再次坐下，却没有再闭上眼睛。他算了算时间，其实已经差不多了。一个月只有那么长。安纳金握住欧比旺的手，他几个小时前还在上面刺穿了一个口子。他目睹着一切发生，但无能为力。现在的情景着实也没有什么不同。</p>
<p>他细细摩挲着师父的指节，抬起那只手在手背上印落一吻。他逐渐地感到嫉妒。这妒火在他心里星点地扎根，如今已经烧得如此热烈。热烈到他无法忽视，也无法抗拒。但他什么也做不了，如同他在艾铎克虫穴里就什么也没做。假若那个杀了虫皇的人是他，躺在那里的人就会是他。而师父就会活下去。如今他却能做什么呢。他的师父心中有一个心心念念到如此地步的人。他什么都做不了。</p>
<p>安纳金的下颌绷紧。他或许要眼睁睁地看着师父死去。嫉妒中藏着深深的愧疚，愧疚源于私自的爱。私自的爱是不被允许的。他的师父对银河中的某一个人拥有着这样的爱意，如此的隐蔽，如此的珍视，以至于他十一年来的徒弟都无从知晓。安纳金可以猜测，但是猜测不过是一种慢性的折磨。时间在这时也只是钝刀。绝地的脊背无助地弯下，他将额头抵在师父的手背上。他的头低了下来。</p>
<p>“我求你。”他说，“我求你快些醒来…”</p>
<p>绚丽的古巴特花绽放在他的身边。它们是沙漠中唯一能盛开的花。欧比旺躺在花丛中睁开眼睛。他侧头去看身旁的花朵，它们散发着清浅的香味。安纳金少年时曾与他一起去一个沙漠星球上执行任务。</p>
<p>年少的徒弟跟在他的身后，忽然对他说道，“沙漠里只有一个东西是好的。”欧比旺以为安纳金要说人民，但是他猜错了。“古巴特花。”少年说这个词的时候怀念地笑着，“它们是沙漠中仅有的花，总是大片大片地开在沙漠深处。是最顽强而仁慈的植物。”</p>
<p>“仁慈？”欧比旺问道。安纳金点了点头，“它们在底下储存着水。所以跟到古巴特花，就能找到生命。它们是迷途者的一线生机。”安纳金陈述道，“是路途中的指引。”欧比旺笑道，“听起来的确是如此。”而它们如今盛开在自己的身边。</p>
<p>欧比旺伸出手去摘下一朵花。路途中的指引。原力的指引。是迷失者的一线生机。他将花柄执在手中，再次闭上了眼。那么指引我吧。我已然迷途，失去了绝地的心。</p>
<p>安纳金在夜里去拜访了一次尤达大师，告诉了他们西斯的死讯和欧比旺的现状。安纳金没有说师父是因为什么而昏迷的，但是尤达也没有深究。他在自己的住处稍稍整理，才回到师父身边。</p>
<p>他从别的房间里推过来了一张床拼在师父的床边，就在师父旁边睡下了。他握着师父的手，一如他前些天做的，这样他就能在师父醒来的时候察觉到，也能一直察觉到师父。</p>
<p>他翻过身去看师父的侧脸。他的心忽然跳得很快，血液都在他耳边振聋发聩地跳动，但是又有些疼，像追逐着太阳时不住落下眼泪，双眼刺痛的感觉。不断地追逐太阳，眼睛便会被灼伤，久而久之会因为贪婪而得到永久的惩罚。黑暗将永远地笼罩双眼。母亲曾告诫他说不要贪婪，但这样的贪婪却是他抵抗不住的。渴求。黑暗面依旧在呼唤他，尽管西迪厄斯已经被毁灭。但是渴求依旧在他的骨子里噬骨地痒。</p>
<p>他的母亲还是错了。塔图因是在他的心底里生根了。那肮脏的混乱的植物在他心里催动着无数的欲望渴求，迷茫与追寻。原力则引导他寻找到了他最迫切需要的填补。可是欧比旺爱着一个人。于是伸出的手终究牵不住师父的袖口。安纳金注视了很久师父的脸颊，才逐渐平静下来。他的眼睛一下一下地眨，最后慢慢地滑入眠中。</p>
<p>清晨时安纳金就醒过来了。</p>
<p>他一夜无梦，算得上是好夜了。原力不再在梦中警示他什么或者展现出什么满是鲜血的未来了。他放开师父的手腕，翻身落地。将床推到一边去，他才又坐在了椅子上冥想起来。</p>
<p>直到早晨过去一大半，他才忽然感到熟悉的颤动。他忽然睁开眼，灼灼地盯着欧比旺。欧比旺的指尖稍稍动了一下。安纳金守候着，等待着。</p>
<p>他的师父在长久的沉默中缓缓地睁开眼，慢悠悠地眨了两下。迷蒙还在那双碧蓝的双眼中残留，欧比旺便轻轻地咳了几声。安纳金在旁边找到了些水小心翼翼地喂师父喝下去，这才握着师父的手，小声地唤道，“师父。”欧比旺温和地朝他笑了笑，声音沙哑地问，“战斗结束了吗？”安纳金点头，他看着师父。他不知道该说什么。安纳金只有一个问题想问。“怎么了？”欧比旺回视安纳金，徒弟脸上露出犹豫。半晌安纳金垂下头将视线落在地上。</p>
<p>“师父…”他抿着嘴说道，“我知道了。”</p>
<p>欧比旺显然愣了一下，没反应过来安纳金知道的是什么，他试探地问道，“你去绝地大图书馆了？”安纳金再次点头。欧比旺不知道自己应该感到舒心还是不安。</p>
<p>“师父，你心爱的人是谁？”安纳金低声问道。其实他自己根本没听见他说这句话的时候到底是什么语气，甚至都没怎么听清自己讲的话。他只知道自己讲了。他只能听见在耳边咆哮的血流声和心跳声。安纳金甚至觉得师父都能听见这些声音。</p>
<p>欧比旺看着安纳金遮掩焦灼的神色，胸膛里燃起一阵催促他说出真相的冲动。他下意识地用拇指摩挲着食指指节，不住地提醒自己安纳金在绝地之中的身份，在阿米达拉议员面前的模样。他终于说道，“我爱的人永远不会给我回应。”</p>
<p>安纳金再次感到鲜明的妒火，他抬起眼来，“师父。”他哀求道，“你去找那个人吧。”欧比旺无奈地笑了一声，“安纳金，我甚至都不再称职于一个师父的名头了。”安纳金咬了咬牙，“是奎刚-金大师吗？”师父叹了一口气，“不是。” “欧比旺，你不能这样。”安纳金握紧师父的手，“你不能…”他甚至不能说出来死这个字。“不能离开我。”他再次说出了这句话，“我不能失去你。”他说得很轻，一点都不咬牙切齿。但是他知道有裂缝在他的心中生出。“</p>
<p>师父。”他注视着欧比旺，伸出手去在指尖留住了一缕师父的长发，“我求求你…留在我身边。”“安尼，”欧比旺偏过头去避开安纳金的视线，平淡地说，“无忧灭亡，原力永存。”“别给我讲绝地教条！”安纳金突然扬起声音说道，他瞬间感到自己的鼻子一酸。</p>
<p>他缓和一下呼吸，带着鼻音喃喃说道，“不要这样。”师父沉默着，回过头来看着安纳金，然后说道，“你会成为一个很优秀的绝地。”他笑了笑，“也是最不听话的那个。”安纳金突然松开欧比旺的手，站起来背过身去，“你不能…”他哽着喉咙说道，“你不能这样。”</p>
<p>他抬手揉抹自己的眉心，肩膀微微耸动。欧比旺没有说话，他什么都不该做，什么都不该说。安纳金深深地呼吸一轮，“我求求你了，再想一想，再想一想。”他的声音破碎，末音压在唇里颤抖。</p>
<p>他站了一会，没有等到师父的回应，这才匆促地侧过身来低下头，沉着声音说道，“我去拿一些止痛药。”欧比旺只能看见自己徒弟一晃而过的通红双眼。安纳金快步地走向门外，在门框处稍伫，慌忙地抹了一把眼睛才走出去。</p>
<p>欧比旺叹口气，沙哑着声音说道，“安纳金。”没有人回应。他沉默了一小会，用最轻最小心翼翼的声音说道，“我爱你。”满室静默。绝地笑了笑，吐露真话的代价太过高昂。他只尝试一次，就足以叫他痛彻心扉。</p>
<p>欧比旺缓慢地吸入一口气，再渐渐地呼出。他闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p>忽然有脚步声响起，来人几步迈到了欧比旺的床边，挟着药品的味道。欧比旺正想要说什么，阴影却覆下来，在欧比旺的唇上飞快地印了一下。师父慌乱地睁开眼，猛然见到近在咫尺的安纳金紧张地盯着他看，眼角还带着泛红的颜色。</p>
<p>“我听见了，师父。”安纳金说道，他呼吸急促，“我听见了。”</p>
<p>安纳金再次倾下身去吻住欧比旺的双唇，他温柔地捧住了师父的脸。欧比旺的手不知所措地在半空轻轻碰上安纳金的背脊。安纳金在亲吻自己。两人不得其法地贴着嘴唇吻了一会，安纳金才小心翼翼地吻开欧比旺的双唇。</p>
<p>欧比旺感到自己胸口上的纹路逐渐地消失，带着些灼热的温度，又有些痒，像是初愈的伤疤。他对安纳金的感情得到确凿的认可。而安纳金竟然也回应了相同的感情。理应沉浸在得到的狂喜中的欧比旺却无法作出反应。安纳金是天选之子。安纳金应当是完美的绝地。欧比旺不应当获得安纳金的爱。这是不应当的事情。他甚至都不应当说出那句话。即便自己承认了自己的感情，不代表自己应当将安纳金拉入这深渊来。</p>
<p>欧比旺紧紧地闭了闭眼睛，被动地让安纳金逐步攻陷占地。安纳金在亲吻中漏出笑声，“师父…”他拉开一些距离，郑重其事一字一句地哽咽说道，“我也爱你。”他握紧师父的一只手。感谢原力将他指引。师父任由安纳金牢牢抓着自己的手。年轻的学徒在彼此交缠的呼吸中急切地问道，“你好些了吗？”</p>
<p>安纳金听见自己的轰隆的心跳声。假若他有灵魂，他的灵魂正在因与师父双唇的触碰而颤栗。他的师父近在咫尺，在他怀中在他眼前，在他的唇边。热切的感情激荡在胸膛中，使他混沌。他的心脏在大声地呼喊，像是找到了归宿。欧比旺-肯诺比。他再也无法思考。欧比旺-肯诺比。</p>
<p>欧比旺颤动着眼帘睁开眼来，视线仓促地扫过安纳金后落在一旁。泪水从他的眼角落下。安纳金顺着眼泪亲吻欧比旺的脸颊，他脸上的笑容缓缓地逝去了。年轻的徒弟将嘴唇印在欧比旺的侧颊上，耳垂上。他亲昵地挨着师父的脸侧，心跳逐渐缓慢下来。他的理智在轻轻地提醒他。安纳金与欧比旺一同沉默着。</p>
<p>日光倾洒在他们身上。</p>
<p>安纳金忽然恳求地说道，“我爱你，师父。”他没有得到回应。欧比旺不知道该怎么回应。天行者说，“我需要你。”“你不需要。”欧比旺轻轻地回答。安纳金将师父的手按在自己胸膛上，他沙哑着声音说道，“我需要。我的心脏需要，我的灵魂需要。看着我，师父。看着我。”他注视着欧比旺，迫切地想要师父转过视线来，“难道你看不见吗？”安纳金的心脏在欧比旺的掌心下跳动着。欧比旺看向安纳金，属于自己徒弟的热烈目光灼烧着自己的心。他看得见，看得如此清楚，如同直视着阳光。他爱他。</p>
<p>“我们已经杀死了西斯，这还不够吗？”安纳金说道，“我不需要拯救所有人不是吗，师父？”“那是…”欧比旺试图反驳辩解，安纳金却只是连绵地亲吻欧比旺的额侧，眉心，眼角的痣。</p>
<p>欧比旺被打断了思绪。他怔怔地看着安纳金的双眼，然后在他看见那双眼中浮现的笑意时懊恼地闭上了眼，他说道，“你在作弊。”安纳金再次轻吻欧比旺的脸颊，“我有一个很好的谈判大师做师父。”</p>
<p>“停下，安纳金。”欧比旺说道，嘴唇却被亲了亲。“不。”安纳金贴着师父的双唇轻轻说道，“我什么时候听过你的话了。”他再次轻吻师父的嘴唇，“我爱你。”安纳金不罢不休地追吻试图偏过头去躲开亲吻的师父，“我真的真的爱你。”他在亲吻的间隙中呢喃着，“真的。”师父睁开眼抬起手来试图推开安纳金，但徒弟将那只手也握住了。“安纳金，”欧比旺羞恼地叫道，“停下。”</p>
<p>“不。”安纳金认真地回视师父的双眸，“我爱您的双眼。”他亲吻师父的眼角，絮絮叨叨地说，“我在沙人部落的时候就觉得您的双眼很好看，湖水一样清澈通透。还有金红色的头发。我一直想要试着摸一摸。我爱它的颜色。”</p>
<p>他低声说，“您摩挲胡子的时候也很可爱。我爱你的胡子。我也爱您的鼻梁。还有您的眉梢，您的指节。”他不断吻着自己说喜爱的地方，一边低声描述着自己喜爱的理由。</p>
<p>最后他亲吻了欧比旺的嘴唇，“你看，我爱您。你也喜欢喜欢我吧，师父。在意在意我。”欧比旺看着安纳金，回以认真的凝视，他的眼神流连在安纳金的脸庞上，忽然轻轻地说道，“我在意你，”我爱你。“我看见你，”我爱你。“你治愈了我。”我爱你。欧比旺咬了咬牙关，“但是…”</p>
<p>安纳金立刻打断了师父的话说道，“我的任务已经完成了不是吗？”他停了一会，低声说，“跟我一起走吧，师父。”他哀求道，“回应我吧。”他抬起眼注视欧比旺，“好不好？”</p>
<p>欧比旺的心脏跳得很快。他下意识地将手放在胸膛上，但因为安纳金的手正握着自己的手，安纳金的手背顺势贴在了欧比旺的胸口上。欧比旺恍惚意识过来，回神看向安纳金。天行者笑了起来，他感到了手背下猛烈的心跳，“答应我吧，欧比旺...”欧比旺凝视着安纳金一会，另一只手挣脱安纳金的掌控，他拉住安纳金的领口，抿了抿唇。</p>
<p>这要命的安纳金-天行者。</p>
<p>徒弟被师父扯下来狠狠地在嘴上亲了一口，欧比旺才在吻末答道，“好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p>在渺渺的璀璨星际中，一艘星舰险之又险地躲过星盗的追击。星舰上的飞行员大笑着，“对不起，亲爱的，我忘记你不喜欢飞行了。”另一人显然听了太多次这句话，他哼声道，“我也忘记怎么打开房门了。今晚有人就抱着C-3PO睡吧。”</p>
<p>安纳金转头去震惊地瞪着欧比旺，“等下，等下！师父！”他伸手去拽师父的袖子，将人拽回来在唇上亲了一口。安纳金眼里闪着光，腆着脸说道，“对不起师父，原谅我吧。”欧比旺倾下身轻咬对方的唇，然后推开了徒弟。他挑起一个笑容，拍了拍安纳金的侧脸，“明早见。”“师父———！”天行者如是哀叫道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--FIN.--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>【设定及人物】</p>
<p>OstoriusZonama Sekot &amp; Codia来源于Legends</p>
<p>不了解，但是位置方便所以就用了</p>
<p>信息来源https://www.swgalaxymap.com</p>
<p>自创星球名及人名皆来源于 </p>
<p>https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/sw-planet-names.php</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>花吐症患者胸口有印记</p>
<p>一个月左右的存活期</p>
<p>普通行驶 25 par/min</p>
<p>超光速跳跃 1500 par/min</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umirris 尤弥瑞斯星</p>
<p>-在外层，距Zonama Sekot约3354parsec，Codia星约7075parsec</p>
<p>-微薄大气层</p>
<p>-气候炎热无风</p>
<p>-表层无沙</p>
<p>-星球内部是大块的Lastir石，密度大，通体黝黑发亮，是一种不易燃的惰性材料，常被用来做建筑，盔甲，或是大型飞船燃料箱</p>
<p>-Lastir石上层是泥石。居住着Idocou群族</p>
<p>-Idocou族与世隔绝，有独一无二的圣花传承。他们阶级分明，母虫为首。极度排外。</p>
<p>-母虫成熟后会独自生存在群族中心，掌控着Ikufa能源</p>
<p>-Ikufa能源与圣花相连，赋予族群首领致幻的能力</p>
<p>-Ikufa能源也是一种强大的力量来源，可以沟通原力。是西斯和绝地感受到的能量集结。</p>
<p>-圣花Vigemis，并无攻击性，是一种共生性能源转换生物，在宿主被杀时会一同死去。其死后化灰进入杀死宿主者身体中，有毒性，Ikufa与其毒性相融便会抵消花吐症。</p>
<p>Idocou：艾铎克</p>
<p>Ikufa：埃库法</p>
<p>Vigemis：瓦吉莫斯</p>
<p>Lastir：拉斯提尔</p>
<p>Zonoma Sekot：佐纳马-斯诺特星</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scellu 塞卢星</p>
<p>-半发展，mid-rim中环西南部，临近外围, Codia 1500parsec距离（Codia有Reek</p>
<p>-历史原因两大种族互相看不顺眼</p>
<p>-雅图族与尤缇弗族为两大种族，加奇尔族为辅</p>
<p>Codia：科迪亚</p>
<p>Reek：力克</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zeor 其沃尔星</p>
<p>-熔岩星球，距尤弥瑞斯星约750 par/sec</p>
<p>-伊达尔族人主控制权</p>
<p>-黑市贸易星球</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nol 诺尔星</p>
<p>-被大海覆盖的星球，是Dure(杜瑞)雇佣军团的驻扎地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>赏金猎人</p>
<p>卢斯-欧塞厄斯(Ruth-Osrius)</p>
<p>娅丝妮-欧塞厄斯(Usni-Osirus)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尤缇弗族(Yotef)</p>
<p>-身形如人类，四肢修长。双眼细狭。头上有触角。</p>
<p>族长-伦塔特(Rantat)</p>
<p>公主-西亚斯(Heas)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>雅图族(Artoh)</p>
<p>-深紫色庞大身躯，身上遍布黑色图腾。两对附肢于下身。</p>
<p>-尚武的种族</p>
<p>族长-杜坦(Dutan)</p>
<p>副手-阿尔迪斯(Aldis)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>加奇尔族(Gakir)</p>
<p>-绿色皮肤，体型较小。脸上有红色的图纹。两双在头顶的眼睛。双耳细长。</p>
<p>族长-拉斯-雅达(Rath-Ada)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>古巴特花(Gurpert)</p>
<p>-改自猫爪花，就是去掉了花末的爪。挺好看的，有点像木棉上面加了一层鸡蛋花。</p>
<p>-生在沙漠，追寻水源的植物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>绝地信条（来自百度百科，翻译略有改动）</p>
<p>There is no emotion, there is peace.</p>
<p>There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.</p>
<p>There is no passion, there is serenity.</p>
<p>There is no chaos, there is harmony</p>
<p>There is no death, there is the Force.</p>
<p>勿顺激情，平心静智</p>
<p>勿随愚昧，顺从真知</p>
<p>勿纵情欲，沉静明意</p>
<p>混沌妄谬，仁和相享</p>
<p>无忧灭亡，原力永存</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>角色按原剧设定的话，个人认为就算欧比旺有一些超出师徒/兄弟身份的感情，他也不会往前。<br/>就算安妮往前一千米，欧比旺也会后退一千米。<br/>所以这文是巨ooc的。orz<br/>感谢阅读<br/>跪求评ww 爱您x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>